Un mundo mejor y más justo
by Keru-chan-sempai
Summary: Hermione y Draco no son amigos. No son más que rivales. Enemigos. Incluso si no pueden apartar las manos del otro. Incluso si al cerrar los ojos ven el rostro del otro. Nada eso importa, porque son enemigos. - O, la historia que nadie pidió, donde Voldemort gana la guerra y Hermione y Draco terminan en bandos opuestos.
1. Bloque I: capítulo 1

NdA: Mi primera vez en este fandom! Espero ser bien recibida :)

Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter, ni Hermione y Draco en particular, me pertenecen; yo solamente los cojo prestados para mi humilde historia.

Este capítulo es muy corto, los siguientes son un poco más largos. ¡Saludos!

 **Bloque 1: capítulo 1**

 _Curso 1996-1997._

-Todos lo vimos en esa tienda, con toda esa gente. Era una ceremonia de iniciación. Ya ha pasado. Draco Malfoy es uno de ellos.

Harry estaba convencido de lo que decía, a pesar de que ni Ron ni Hermione le creyeran. Él sabía que Draco Malfoy era un mortífago, y lo probaría.

-.-.-

Todo el mundo conocía a Hermione Granger. A pesar de estar en sexto año todavía, muchos pensaban que era la mejor bruja de su generación. Hermione era lista –siempre la mejor de su clase- y amable; pero casi todo el mundo la conocía porque era amiga de Harry Potter –y, como todos sabían, la cabeza pensante del Trío Dorado-.

Pero, sobre todo, Hermione era una persona reflexiva y sensata. Desde joven ella había sabido que llegaría lejos. Trabajaría en el Ministerio abogando por los derechos de las criaturas mágicas, e iría escalando. Con once años, apenas días después de recibir su carta de Hogwarts, Hermione, sentada en el sofá de su casa y cubierta por una manta, leyó por primera vez _Historia de Hogwarts_ y _Guía muggle del Mundo Mágico_ , y leyó también sobre todos los magos y brujas que influyeron en el pasado y mejoraron de alguna manera Gran Bretaña, todos esos directores de Hogwarts, todos esos Ministros, y decidió en ese momento que un día sería uno de ellos, que sería recordada por todas las cosas buenas que haría.

Ayudar a Harry, su amigo, su hermano, era el primer paso. Era lo correcto. Harry necesitaba su ayuda, y ella necesitaba ayudarlo a acabar con Voldemort y sus mortífagos para que su sueño de infancia de un mundo sin violencia e injusticias se hiciera realidad. Conforme pasaron los años, entendió que no necesitaba convertirse en ninguna de esas personas famosas que salían en los libros, porque esto era mucho más importante, mucho más significativo, incluso si perdía la vida en el intento.

Hermione era lista, y sensata, pero quizás tendría que haber leído un poco más sobre la condición humana y menos sobre los actos heroicos de otras personas, porque entonces habría sabido que hasta la persona más altruista tenía un punto flaco. Dinero, sexo, alcohol… Los tres venenos capaces de emponzoñar al ser humano.

Hermione se creía por encima de todos esos artificios.

Hasta que Draco Malfoy entró en su vida. Y la desbarató.

-.-.-

Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy no eran amigos y nunca lo serían.

Ella siempre sería la sangresucia sabelotodo para él, y Malfoy siempre sería el idiota presumido, esnob y cruel que se metía con ella, Ron y Harry desde los once años y que casi consiguió que mataran a Buckbeak en su tercer año.

Malfoy era atractivo. Ella lo sabía. Todo el mundo lo sabía. De pelo rubio casi blanco, ojos grises, pómulos marcados, atlético y una cabeza más alto que ella, Malfoy bien podría tener sangre veela en sus venas. El príncipe de Slytherin, admirado y temido a partes iguales por su Casa.

Quizás las generaciones futuras de magos y brujas, si bien no pensaran en su pequeño desliz con amabilidad, al menos podrían entender la atracción, una tonta más que caía en las garras de la seducción ("Granger tenía un futuro tan prometedor, pero ese chico era un pájaro de mal agüero, tan guapo, tan encantador, realmente esa chica no tenía posibilidades").

Pero esa sería una absoluta y ridícula mentira, porque nada de esto empezó por una cuestión de atracción. Todo empezó por una cuestión de odio y de rabia, de resentimiento y violencia; dos personas recurriendo al placer físico para doblegar a la otra, para humillar a la otra, para imponerse sobre la otra. Besos que sabían a sangre, uñas arañando la piel, cuerpos chocando con fuerza, con frenesí, hasta que uno de ellos o ambos perdían la cordura, cerraban los ojos y se dejaban llevar, y las palabras hostiles no se reiniciaban hasta que abrían de nuevos los ojos, hasta que veían quién era realmente la persona entre sus brazos. Hasta que la vergüenza sustituía la pasión, recogían sus ropas y se marchaban.

Y si después, rememorándolo en su cama por las noches Hermione creía recordar una pasión distinta en los ojos de Malfoy, una profundidad que no era capaz de ver cuando estaban juntos, se forzaba a no pensar en ello. Recordaba el sabor de sus besos en cambio, la palidez de su piel, la forma en que se rendía arqueando la espalda, ofreciéndole el cuello como un lobo rindiéndose al líder de su manada, e incluso si al día siguiente era ella la que se rendía no importaba, porque el recuerdo del pulso de Malfoy bajo su boca, la carótida impulsando vida a un solo mordisco de distancia, no la abandonaría.

En esos momentos se sentía poderosa.


	2. Bloque I: capítulo 2

NdA: Hola! Este capítulo es más largo. ¡Espero que os guste!

 **Bloque I: capítulo 2**

Los meses fueron pasando. La navidad vino y se fue, el año nuevo llegó y Hermione siguió viéndose con Malfoy. En algún momento dejó de tener el control; ya ni siquiera necesitaban tener peleas en los pasillos durante el día para que a Hermione le recorriera ese calor por todo el cuerpo, esa necesidad de buscar a Malfoy, arrancarle la ropa y hacer que se viniera dentro de ella, fuera de ella, donde fuera, simplemente… simplemente hacer que la tocara. Solo bastaba una mirada.

Malfoy, maldito fuera, parecía saberlo. La miraba todo el tiempo a través del Gran Comedor, desde la mesa de Slytherin. Sonreía burlón, se apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara con una mano pálida y elegante y se lamía los restos de jugo de calabaza de la boca de manera obscena cada vez que ella levantaba la vista. Hermione tenía que agarrarse con fuerza de la mesa para evitar saltar por encima de la mesa y arrastrarlo fuera. La semana pasada Hermione llegó cinco minutos tarde a una clase, ¡cinco minutos!, por darse el lote con Malfoy en el armario de escobas. Por suerte Gryffindor compartió esa clase con Ravenclaw, así que nadie supo que llegaron tarde a la misma hora a sus respectivas clases.

Ron y Harry, benditos fueran, no se daban cuenta de nada –últimamente Ron solo pensaba en Quidditch y Harry, aunque estaba obsesionado con que Malfoy era un mortífago y lo perseguía incansablemente, por suerte todavía no los había descubierto-, pero Ginny la había visto llegar tarde por la noche en más de una ocasión. Ginny estaba convencida de que sabía quién era su pretendiente –Emil Hackner, un alumno de sexto año de Ravenclaw con el que Hermione estudiaba de vez en cuando- así que, por una vez, no se comportó como un sabueso tras un hueso y se limitó a bromear de vez en cuando y pedir detalles jugosos que Hermione nunca proporcionaba.

Para finales de Febrero Hermione supo que estaba jodida. Estos… encuentros con Malfoy eran cada vez más frecuentes. No podía mantenerse alejada y eso la estaba volviendo loca. Harry seguía acusando a Malfoy de ser un mortífago y aunque Hermione había visto su brazo descubierto –había besado ese brazo- y sabía que no era verdad, también sabía que era cuestión de tiempo. Por mucho que la besara, por mucho que se acostara con ella, Malfoy seguía siendo un Malfoy y su familia seguía odiando a los hijos de muggles. Para él seguía siendo una sangresucia –el enemigo- y un día seguiría el mismo camino que su padre.

Un día se enfrentarían en batalla.

-.-.-

Draco Malfoy solo había deseado una cosa en toda su vida: estar a la altura de su familia, de su legado. Se le enseñó a despreciar el fracaso desde muy joven, a hacer cualquier cosa por evitarlo. Aquellos que se metían en su camino debían ser considerados únicamente obstáculos que debía vilipendiar para ganar. Una vez echados a un lado, debían ser olvidados, hacer que su sola existencia fuera vacua.

Cuando conoció a Hermione Granger hizo todo lo posible por menospreciarla públicamente, para que sus éxitos no entorpecieran los de Draco, pero sin importar cuanto se esforzara ella siempre ganaba. Llegó un punto en que Draco habría hecho cualquier cosa por quitársela de en medio.

Cuando todo este desastre empezó, cuando Draco empujó a Granger contra la estantería de la biblioteca de Hogwarts después de que ella lo llamara _Mortífago_ y la besó por primera vez, pensó que por fin, _por fin_ iba a vencerla en algo.

Hasta que entendió que, como de costumbre, era él quien iba a perder por su causa.

-.-.-

-¿Granger?

Draco entró en el aula veinte minutos tarde. Filch había estado a punto de atraparlo y había tenido que esperar detrás de una armadura a que abandonara el pasillo. Al llegar tarde pensó que se encontraría el aula vacía pero vio a Granger sentada en los pupitres de atrás con un libro abierto sobre la mesa. Levantó la cabeza cuando lo escuchó entrar y cerró el libro de golpe.

-Malfoy. ¿Por qué querías verme?

-¿Tengo que tener una razón para ver a mi chica?

Su columna se tensó y sus dedos se hundieron en los bordes del libro. Estaba nerviosa. "Mi chica" siempre parecía un término frívolo cuando se aplicaba a su caso, como dos niños intentando darle más peso a algo y solo consiguiendo que sonara despectivo y burlesco. Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy no podían ser nada bueno el uno para el otro. Eran rivales, incluso enemigos, con creencias totalmente opuestas. Gryffindor y Slytherin. Los dos estudiantes modelos de sus respectivas Casas, y al menos en el caso de Draco, siempre peleando por el primer puesto aunque sin mucho éxito.

Eso era en lo primero que había pensado siempre cuando alguien nombraba a Granger. _Sangresucia_ , la llamaba, más por costumbre que por desagrado personal, pero era su molesta manía de superarlo académicamente lo que más lo había molestado siempre de ella. Llamarla empollona no tenía tanto impacto como llamarla sangresucia, así que la llamó lo segundo cuando quiso ponerla en su lugar la primera vez, y de pronto todos esperaban que siguiera llamándola así. No fue difícil tampoco porque Granger no se hacía gustar: le plantaba cara a Draco, le insultaba y, lo peor, seguía venciéndole en los estudios.

Fue fácil descartarla cuando era una niña desgarbada de pelo caótico y dientes demasiado grandes, pero entonces ambos entraron en la adolescencia. Draco empezó a mirar a las chicas de otro modo: de pronto que Pansy se colgara de él ya no le disgustaba tanto, y tampoco que la profesora McGonagall lo juntara con una chica de Ravenclaw llamada Jessica porque llevaba la falda más corta que sus amigas. No fue una fase tan mala, pero entonces empezó a notar los pequeños cambios producidos en Granger. Su pelo dejó de parecer la melena de un león cuando _finalmente_ aprendió a alisárselo correctamente y sus dientes no parecieron tan grandes una vez su cara se alargó. Entonces un día decidió tomar consejos de moda de la chica Weasley y aunque no podía decirse que su vestuario cambiara en exceso dejó de abotonarse hasta el cuello las camisas que llevaba por debajo del suéter de Gryffindor y alguna que otra vez, cuando se agachaba, podía verse el contorno de su pecho. Los otros chicos empezaron a acecharla como perros en celo durante ese año y Draco… Draco se volvió más cruel en sus insultos.

Uno no debía notarlo cuando su adversaria, su enemiga, empezaba a transformarse en una mujer. Uno no debía fijarse en lo largas que eran sus piernas, o lo mucho que le gustaba que se mordiera el labio cuando no se sabía la respuesta a la pregunta de un profesor, ni debía quedarse embobado cuando aparecía con un vestido en el baile de Navidad después del Torneo de los Tres Magos viéndose preciosa y del brazo de otro chico. Seguramente uno no debía hacer la mitad de las cosas que Draco hizo, y tampoco lo que estaba haciendo dos años después, cuando por fin Granger sintonizó La Emisora Draco Malfoy y se subió al tren de los chalados.

Porque incluso si los dos habían terminado cogiendo ese tren sus respectivas circunstancias los obligaban a estar a la defensiva cuando se besaban y se tocaban. Tenía que haber una barrera entre ellos porque un día uno tendría que levantar su varita contra el otro.

A veces no podía dejar de pensar en ello, en el día en que se encontrarían en el campo de batalla en bandos opuestos, y esos días Granger lo miraba a los ojos y era como si se contagiara de su locura. Sus encuentros se volvían violentos, sus manos se hundían en el cuerpo del otro, sus uñas arañaban la piel, y en esos momentos la quería tanto que dolía. Lo malo venía después. La culpa por haberse dejado llevar de esa forma, que se levantaran sin compartir una mirada y se vistieran rápidamente para volver a sus respectivas Salas Comunes. El éxtasis que recorría hasta la punta de sus dedos durante los siguientes días, que no pudieran mirarse a la luz del día cuando se suponía que debían estar peleando para cumplir sus roles en esta mentira que a veces parecía que iba demasiado lejos. Y luego estaban las otras veces, cuando Granger se fundía contra él, arqueaba su espalda y dejaba que la besara hasta que lograba sacarle gemidos, y como después parecía tan en paz, tan contenta incluso, y lo miraba como si fuera un hombre bueno.

Pero eso sucedía solamente en los momentos en que ninguno de los dos pensaba con claridad. Ahora Granger estaba sentada donde la había encontrado al entrar, con la espalda recargada contra el respaldo de la silla en una falsa muestra de comodidad que únicamente la hacía ver a la defensiva.

-Es solo que me sorprende que me hayas hecho venir. Pensaba que estarías muy ocupado llevando a cabo tu pequeño plan secreto –dijo ella-.

-Un plan secreto. Me pregunto a qué te refieres, Granger. Tus amigos y tú siempre habéis tenido una imaginación muy activa.

-Esto es muy real y Harry, Ron y yo vamos a descubrir lo que tramas –tragó saliva-. Es solo cuestión de tiempo. Lo que tu… amo –torció el gesto- te haya ordenado hacer, es mejor que confieses ahora que todavía puedes salvarte a ti mismo.

-Si realmente estuviera urdiendo algún tenebroso plan no sé cuando tendría tiempo para llevarlo a cabo ya que el Trío Dorado de idiotas me sigue día y noche vaya donde vaya. ¿Saben tus amigos que estás aquí conmigo, Granger? –sonrió y se acercó. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando pasó un dedo por su brazo y ella se estremeció-. ¿Es eso deseo o miedo?

-¿Importa? –alzó la mirada y clavó sus ojos marrones en los de Draco-. ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Vaya, chica Gryffindor, creí que era muy obvio. Me apetece echar un polvo.

Respiró agitadamente.

-¿De dónde vienes? ¿Has llegado tarde porque estabas haciendo… algo?

Draco medio bufó y medio rio.

-Eres como un sabueso con un hueso. Sí, Granger, estaba asustando a los niños de primer año y persiguiéndolos por los pasillos para hechizarlos. Luego mis secuaces y yo hemos tirado los cuadros encantados por la Torre de Astronomía. El Director Dippet nos ha cantado durante toda la caída hasta que ha chocado contra el suelo y el marco se ha hecho añicos. Luego hemos ido a la cocina y hemos secuestrado a los elfos, de modo que nadie tendrá desayuno mañana.

-No eres gracioso.

Draco cerró su mano alrededor del puño de Hermione y metió un dedo por debajo de la manga de su blusa. Acarició su muñeca en movimientos circulares. Los labios de Hermione se partieron.

-No te apetece hacer esto ahora –no quedó claro si era una afirmación o una petición. Su pulso estaba acelerado-.

-A mí siempre me apetece echar un polvo contigo.

Con la otra mano agarró a Hermione por un lado de la cabeza, sus dedos clavándose en el cabello castaño, e hizo girar su cara hasta que estuvieron a apenas unos centímetros de distancia.

-Eres muy hermosa. Tan hermosa que me cuesta respirar.

Hermione parpadeó pero se obligó a decir:

-Esa es una línea muy cutre.

-No puedo pensar con claridad cuando se trata de ti.

Se adelantó y besó la comisura de su boca.

-Pero es cierto que eres muy hermosa.

Ahora besó su mandíbula.

-Y mía. Eres mía.

-Malfoy.

La besó con la boca abierta y en pocos segundos ella se abrió. Rodeó a Draco con sus brazos y dejó que él la levantara y la sentara sobre el pupitre. El libro que estaba leyendo antes de que él entrara cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Antes de que pudiera pensar en la rapidez en que estaba pasando todo Draco ya le había quitado la túnica y el suéter y desabrochaba los botones de la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo. Aunque sus manos estaban ocupadas frotaba su cuerpo contra el de ella de una manera que estaba volviéndola loca.

A partir de ese momento no pensó en absoluto. Se abandonó a las sensaciones de las manos de Draco sobre ella, Draco dentro de ella, Draco besando su cuerpo, Draco llevándola al clímax.

Cuando terminaron cayeron sobre el pupitre en un lío de brazos y piernas. A Hermione le costó respirar.

-Granger, podrías matar a un hombre. No, de hecho, preferiría que fuera de esta manera. Tenlo en cuenta para cuando llegue el momento, ¿quieres?

No fue lo más acertado hacer alusión al día en que tendrían que enfrentarse allí afuera, uno contra el otro en una lucha a muerte, pero Hermione estaba demasiado agotada para prestarle atención. Se tumbó de lado de manera que su respiración chocó contra las costillas de Draco. Él la rodeó con un brazo, su dedo rozando un lado de su pecho.

-Granger, te vas a dormir.

-Hmm…

Draco bajó la mano un palmo y la puso en la curva de su cadera. Después tocó la marca que ella tenía en ese lugar.

-¿Quién es Rose?

-¿Qué? –ella abrió los ojos y vio donde tenía él la mano-. Oh, era mi yaya.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Murió… el verano pasado. Estábamos muy unidas. Fue poco después de volver a casa del colegio, y entre el funeral y los familiares que nos visitaron… no me dejaron tiempo para llorarla como debía. Unas semanas después pasé por delante de esta tienda de tatuajes que hay cerca de mi casa… y supe lo que tenía que hacer. De esta manera siempre formará parte de mí.

-Eres extrañamente sentimental.

Levantó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué hay de extraño en echar de menos a un ser querido? –pero el ceño fruncido se esfumó cuando le entró un bostezo repentino-. Tengo que levantarme. Es hora de que me vaya.

-Sí, mañana vas a necesitar fuerzas si tus amigos y tú planeáis perseguirme de nuevo durante todo el día.

El cuerpo de Hermione se tensó a medio levantar.

-¿Por qué eres tan capullo?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no disfrutas de nuestra cita diurna? Puedo ir a la biblioteca, coger un libro y luego dejarlo de nuevo para ti, y en menos de cinco minutos tendrás tus bonitas manos sobre él para saber si estoy estudiando magia negra o planeo maldecir a alguien. Encuentro tu interés fascinante. La próxima vez debería plantearme dejar una notita.

Enrojeció.

-Nunca vas a cambiar, eres un bruto y un mezquino –empezó a vestirse a toda prisa-.

-Pero te pongo a cien así que en realidad no le das muchas vueltas.

Se dejó la falda a medio abrochar y se giró para encararlo.

-No. Esta ha sido la última vez.

-He escuchado eso antes, hermosa. La verdad es que siempre vuelves a por más porque sabes que te deseo.

Hermione palideció por su franqueza. Se quedó ahí plantada mirándolo. Sus manos y piernas no le respondían así que no pudo abrocharse la falda y darse media vuelta para así salvar el orgullo que le quedaba.

Draco se levantó y abrochó los dos botones que faltaban. Luego puso ambas manos en los hombros de Hermione.

-Desearía no perderte nunca.

Hermione tragó saliva.

-Desearía poder escogerte a ti.

-Malfoy.

-Siempre te escogería a ti, si tuviera oportunidad.

-Malfoy, no.

-Pero tú has escogido tu bando y yo no puedo escoger el mío. Y al final ninguno ganará –Draco se acercó aunque su boca nunca llegó a tocar la suya-. Pero recuerda esto, Granger. Sin importar lo que suceda en el futuro, eres mía. Me perteneces. Hasta que expire mi último aliento e incluso después de eso, eres mía.


	3. Bloque I: capítulo 3

**Bloque I: capítulo 3**

Todo se torció cuando Katie Bell tocó el collar de ópalos que madame Rosmerta le entregó estando bajo la Imperius y terminó en el hospital. Un collar que tendría que haber llegado a Dumbledore, o esa había sido la intención de Draco. De todos modos, había sabido todo el tiempo que era una tentativa pésima –había tantas cosas que podían salir mal- y una parte de él se alegró cuando escuchó que Dumbledore seguía vivo. Incluso si su vida y la de sus padres estaban en juego, a pesar de que sabía que debía hacerlo, algo lo detenía cada vez.

Aun así, todo se desplomó ante sus ojos de igual manera.

Granger acudió a su encuentro horas después, una vez Katie fue enviada a San Mungo y se dijo que sobreviviría. Draco se levantó a toda prisa del sofá que había junto al fuego, en la sala Común de Slytherin, y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntar cómo sabía cuál era la contraseña de acceso antes de que Granger lo abofeteara con fuerza en la mejilla. La Sala Común estaba desierta –era ya medianoche y mañana tenían clase- pero, aun así, el golpe fue tan potente que por un momento Draco pensó que despertarían a medio alumnado.

-Granger…

-¿Has sido tú, verdad? ¿Lo que le ha pasado a Katie?

Draco tomó aire.

-¿Yo?

-Sé que has sido tú, es solo que no logro entender por qué le harías eso a Katie…

-No tengo ninguna razón para preocuparme por esa chica de una u otra forma, y menos molestarme con urdir un plan para…

-Siempre eres tú, todo lo malo que pasa, y yo lo sabía cuando todo esto empezó –lo cortó Granger-. No sé en qué estaba pensando al involucrarme contigo pero no quiero que me dirijas la palabra de nuevo…

-Mira, Granger…

-No quiero que me mires ni que estés en la misma habitación que yo. Lo que le has hecho a Katie es imperdonable.

-Tú no puedes darme órdenes…

-Si te diriges a mí, te golpearé de nuevo –ella dio un paso atrás cuando Draco intentó cogerla del brazo-. No quiero volver a saber de ti de nuevo. Esto termina aquí. Y esta vez lo digo de verdad.

Draco sabía que Granger nunca había confiado en él, pero para ella esto era un nuevo tipo de traición. No había ninguna prueba de que Draco fuese culpable de lo que había pasado y sin embargo Granger, de alguna manera, lo sabía.

-No tienes modo de saber si he sido yo o no.

Granger gimió y retrocedió un paso más. Draco vio lágrimas en sus ojos, pero estas nunca llegaron a caer; Granger se cubrió los ojos con una mano y se deshizo de ellas.

-Te vi, Malfoy.

Dio un nuevo paso atrás.

-Te vi con el collar. La semana pasada. Sé que has sido tú. Lo tenías en la mochila…

-Granger –Draco se alarmó-.

-Tendría que hacer que te expulsaran. L-Lo haré si no te mantienes alejado. Y s-si le haces daño a alguien de nuevo, iré a por ti.

Draco agachó la cabeza y no dijo nada. Tras unos segundos, Granger retrocedió y salió de la Sala Común en silencio.

Draco lo supo entonces. Finalmente la guerra los había separado, y no había nada que pudiera hacerse para cambiarlo.

-.-.-

Pese a la amenaza de Granger, Draco lo intentó; pero ella se daba la vuelta cuando se lo encontraba por los pasillos y lo ignoraba cuando él le hablaba. La vez que Draco la abordó de forma pública en la biblioteca recogió sus cosas y se marchó. Tras un tiempo, Draco tiró la toalla. Aunque consiguiera que volviera a hablarle, dentro de unos meses, o semanas incluso, pasaría algo nuevo, habría un nuevo delito que no podrían perdonar al otro. Draco volvería a dañar a alguno de sus amigos. Granger se enfrentaría a su padre o diría algo ofensivo sobre su familia. Y si eso no pasaba, la guerra estallaría un día u otro y el desenlace sería el mismo.

Pero fue el día que Narcissa Malfoy lo contactó inesperadamente que Draco entendió que debía dejar atrás lo que sentía por Granger de una vez por todas y pensar en aquellos que lo querían verdaderamente, aquellos a los que se lo debía todo.

Empezó con Snape yendo a buscarlo inesperadamente y llevándoselo para clases de refuerzo porque " _su rendimiento hoy en clase ha sido nefasto, señor Malfoy_ ", y aunque Draco se había pasado la mitad de la clase mirando a Granger no creía que hubiera cometido ningún error en clase, de hecho, había ganado cinco puntos para su Casa. De todos modos, acompañó a Snape hasta su despacho y, una vez allí, se sorprendió cuando el profesor se dirigió directamente a la puerta que llevaba a sus aposentos privados.

-Hay alguien que desea hablar con usted, señor Malfoy.

Por un momento Draco se asustó pensando que podría tratarse del Señor Oscuro, quien venía a castigarlo por su tardanza en llevar a cabo sus órdenes, e incluso de su tía Bellatrix, quien también le daba un miedo atroz (tía o no, era una completa chalada). Sabía que ninguno de los dos podría entrar a Hogwarts sin que las protecciones los detectaran, por eso precisamente Draco estaba reparando el Armario Evanescente, pero aun así, el miedo fue instantáneo e imparable.

Sin embargo, no había nadie en la habitación. No en persona, al menos. Sí que distinguió un rostro en la chimenea y cuando se acercó se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su madre.

-Madre –musitó Draco con los ojos abiertos de par en par-.

-Hola, dragón –Narcissa sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa triste-. ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Cómo…? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Ha sucedido algo? ¿Padre está bien? ¿Tú estás bien?

-Draco, cálmate. Todo está bien. Al menos de momento.

-¿De momento?

Hubo un silencio tenso en la habitación. El pulso de Draco se aceleró.

-El Señor Oscuro no sacará a tu padre de Azkaban, Draco, por mucho que lo intente. Lo único que logrará apaciguarlo es que cumplas tu misión…

-Pero, Madre, lo estoy intentando… Si esa estúpida Gryffindor no se hubiera entrometido y hubiera tocado el collar…

-Shh, Draco, escúchame –Narcissa cerró los ojos por un momento, como si quisiera alejar un dolor agudo-. Draco, ninguno vamos a estar a salvo. Tu padre ha servido al Señor Oscuro fielmente durante años y aun así no va mover un dedo para ayudarlo. Incluso si hicieras lo que te ordena, encontrará una nueva razón para castigarnos en el futuro. Debes pensar en ti mismo ahora, dragón. No en nosotros.

-¡P-Pero si no hago lo que me dice te hará daño!

Draco intentó hablar bajito para que el profesor Snape no lo escuchara. Snape era leal a Voldemort, posiblemente uno de los más leales, y si oía lo que su madre y él estaban diciendo… ¿qué les haría el Señor Oscuro? ¿acaso todo esto, esta misión suicida, no estaba sucediendo porque ya desconfiaba de ellos?

-No te preocupes por mí, Draco. Puedo ser útil para él de muchas formas, no me matará. Le diré que aceptaré ser Marcada si me perdona la vida, pero tú debes estar bien lejos para cuando eso pase.

-No, por favor, Madre. Cumpliré mi misión. Lo prometo. Por favor. No voy a decepcionarte. Solo necesito más tiempo…

-Tú nunca podrías decepcionarme. ¿No lo sabes? Aunque sea por esta vez, pide ayuda a esos sangresucias y amantes de los muggles. Sobrevive. Es lo más importante ahora. El futuro deparará lo que hagamos de él, y una retirada a tiempo no significa que no se pueda intentar de nuevo en unos años, a manos de alguien que no…

 _Que no sea un psicópata que no distingue entre enemigos y aliados._

Draco arrugó la nariz.

-Así que sigues pensando igual que siempre. Piensas que somos… superiores, pero quieres que les pida ayuda.

Cualquier otra persona habría puesto los ojos en blanco. Su madre se limitó a suspirar.

-Por supuesto que sigo pensando que los sangrelimpia estamos por encima de todos esos… indeseables. Al igual que tú –Narcissa Malfoy lo observó con ojos entrecerrados, buscando una señal de debilidad que Draco no llegó a transmitir. Él sabía muy bien cómo ocultar lo que pensaba; lo había aprendido de los mejores-. Pero la familia siempre va primero, Draco. Nos han traicionado al dejar a tu padre en Azkaban, y lo siguen haciendo ordenándote una misión imposible –levantó la mano cuando Draco fue a protestar-. Como he dicho antes, incluso si lo logras, ¿qué será lo siguiente? ¿Que te enfrentes a Harry Potter y sus amigos tú solo?

Draco se estremeció, aunque no por el motivo que ella pensaba. Narcissa asintió sabiamente.

-Sobrevive, Draco. Sobrevive.

-.-.-

Draco no le hizo caso.

Su madre tenía razón en una cosa. La familia siempre iba primero.

Después de ese día Draco hizo lo que debería haber hecho desde el principio: concentró sus esfuerzos en reparar el Armario Evanescente. Su familia lo necesitaba; no podía darles la espalda. No por la chica a la que nunca tendría. La chica que lo odiaba y que lo haría siempre.

-.-.-

-¿Qué te pasa, Draco?

Draco se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz vagamente conocida. Apartó el plato de comida que ni siquiera había llegado a tocar y miró a su derecha. Luna Lovegood estaba sentada a su lado en la mesa de Slytherin en el Gran Comedor. Parpadeó, sorprendido, y cuando miró alrededor se dio cuenta de que eran los únicos dos alumnos que quedaban. Todos los demás se habían ido y Draco ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Lovegood le sonrió alentadoramente.

Draco abrió la boca para decirle algo ofensivo. "Chiflada", "rara", "amante de los muggles". Sin embargo, nada más abrirla, volvió a cerrarla. No tenía fuerzas para discutir. Y Lovegood, aunque estaba chiflada, era el tipo de locura inofensiva. Meterse con ella siempre era como patear un gatito. Le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca.

-¿Qué quieres, Lovegood?

-Llámame Luna –ella hizo un movimiento con la mano como si estuviera desestimando lo que él había dicho-. Además, yo he preguntado primero. ¿Qué te pasa?

-No me pasa nada, estúpida –Draco se envaró. Sinceramente era culpa suya por seguir preguntando-.

-Hm… Creo que estás disgustado. Estás rodeado de Snocksnacks, así que eso debe ser. ¿Por qué estás disgustado?

-¿No te callas nunca? ¡Vete con tus criaturas inexistentes y déjame tranquilo!

-¿Es por Hermione?

El corazón de Draco se saltó un latido.

-¿Qué…? –tragó saliva. A continuación forzó una expresión asqueada, aunque por dentro estaba nervioso y sorprendido-. ¿Qué tiene que ver esa sangresucia con nada?

-Hm… -Lovegood volvió a mostrarse pensativa-. Ella también tiene Snocksnacks alrededor desde hace semanas. El mismo tiempo que tú –le tocó el brazo. Draco no podía creer su osadía-. ¿Os habéis peleado?

Aterrado, Draco se levantó de golpe y la miró desde arriba con desagrado.

-Estás loca, Lovegood, y encima eres una entrometida. No me pasa nada con esa sangresucia porque no podría importarme menos si mañana se cae al lago y se ahoga. Porque para disgustarte con alguien primero tiene que importarte –tragó saliva de nuevo-. Y no es el caso.

-Está bien, Draco –ella lo observó con una expresión apenada. ¡Apenada!-. Espero que arregléis las cosas entre vosotros pronto.

Draco tuvo deseos de gritar. En cambio, se dio la vuelta y huyó del Gran Comedor. Más tarde se juraría que no había huido, pero realmente eso fue lo que hizo.

-.-.-

Los Mortífagos entraron en Hogwarts al final del año escolar.

Draco reparó el Armario Evanescente con éxito.

-.-.-

Más tarde, con los Mortífagos ya en el colegio, Dumbledore le ofreció la ayuda de la Orden del Fénix a cambio de bajar la varita y rendirse. Draco recordó las palabras de su madre. _"Sobrevive. Pide ayuda"._ Quizás era una tontería. Ya era tarde. No podía renunciar después de haber llegado tan lejos. Después de haber puesto en peligro a sus compañeros y a sus amigos. Después de abandonar a Granger.

Aun así, comenzó a bajar la varita.

El _Avada Kedavra_ de Snape lo cogió por sorpresa, aun si no debería haberlo hecho. Snape siempre terminaba las misiones impuestas por el Señor Oscuro. Snape, a diferencia de él, no estaba influenciado por las emociones.

Dumbledore cayó al suelo sin vida y la oportunidad de una nueva vida para Draco, una vida sin tanta destrucción, murió con él.

-.-.-

Los tres amigos estaban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, cogidos de la mano mientras Harry relataba la escena de la que había sido testigo. El desenlace doloroso que no había podido evitar.

-Él no lo hizo. Lo intentó pero Dumbledore le ofreció ayuda y… y creo que sintió pena. Estaría vivo de no ser por Snape.

Hermione escuchó las palabras de su amigo con la cabeza cabizbaja y las manos en el regazo. No la levantó ni siquiera cuando Harry terminó su historia con un:

-Creo que iba a aceptar.

Era demasiado tarde. Dumbledore estaba muerto. Ahora Malfoy estaba a las órdenes del Señor Oscuro. Una muestra de piedad no podía, no debía cambiar nada. Hermione ya había tomado su decisión.

¿Por qué entonces sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas?

-.-.-

Luna la encontró llorando en un pasillo desocupado. El funeral del director sería pronto y todos iban vestidos de negro, incluso Luna, quien no llevaba ninguno de sus accesorios coloridos. El vestuario tan simple de su amiga la hizo llorar más fuerte, por alguna razón. Tanta muerte, tanta destrucción, tanta gente renunciando a cosas. Luna era brillante y alegre. No se merecía las ojeras que tenía bajo los ojos ni la tristeza de su mirada.

Se sentaron la una junto a la otra en silencio. Tras lo que parecieron horas, Luna susurró:

-Tienes que hablar con él.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y la miró. Luna le sostuvo la mirada.

-Tienes que dejar que se explique.

Inexplicable y misteriosamente, cada una adivinó lo que la otra estaba pensando sin necesidad de palabras.

-Todo esto ha sucedido por su culpa. El director está muerto por su culpa.

-Él no pronunció el hechizo, Hermione.

-Está muerto por su culpa –repitió-. Él los dejó entrar.

-Bajó la varita por ti.

Hermione se apoyó contra Luna y cerró los ojos.

-Tienes que hablar con él antes de que desaparezca y ya no puedas encontrarlo –insistió Luna. Su aliento le hizo cosquillas contra su cuero cabelludo-.

-No tengo nada que decirle.

-Eso no es verdad. Si solo quieres gritarle, haz eso. Pero no permanezcas en silencio.

-¿No estás enfadada conmigo?

-¿Por qué iba a estar enfadada? Los izkiyeeni quieren que estéis juntos. Aletean con fuerza cada vez que estáis en la misma habitación.

Hermione resopló, pero de todos modos no dejó de pensar en ello.

-.-.-

Hacía horas que Malfoy había huido con los Mortífagos. Sin embargo, cuando Hermione sacó el Mapa de los Merodeadores, vio su nombre escrito en los dormitorios masculinos de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Dejó de respirar por un momento. El nombre se movía muy lentamente, de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha, como si estuviera moviéndose de un lado a otro con nerviosismo.

Hermione cerró el mapa con fuerza. Sus manos temblaron. No importaba. No importaba que siguiera aquí. No iba a hablar con él. No iba a pensar en él. De hecho, lo que debía hacer era avisar a los profesores para que lo detuvieran. Lo interrogarían, averiguarían lo que planeaba Voldemort y luego lo enviarían a la celda más oscura de Azkaban.

Sin embargo…

Sin embargo, no quería eso. No quería que le hicieran daño. Y Malfoy no debía saber nada de Voldemort, solo era un peón más… Lo acusaría para nada, y luego Hermione tendría que vivir con ello.

" _¡Él me traicionó primero! ¡Nos traicionó a todos!"._

Pero bajó la varita.

Hermione volvió a abrir el mapa. Sus manos seguían temblando. Cruzó el pasillo en silencio y se encaminó a las mazmorras.

-.-.-

Por una vez, todas las Salas Comunes estaban abiertas. Los profesores estaban inspeccionando todo Hogwarts para asegurarse de que no quedaba ningún intruso en el colegio y para ello entraban y salían de cada aula y Sala Común constantemente. Los alumnos habían sido enviados al Gran Comedor y muchos se habían ido a casa porque sus padres habían venido a recogerlos. Por lo que Hermione había oído, la mayoría de los que se habían ido no volverían al año que viene. La muerte de Dumbledore había impactado a la sociedad mágica de gran manera y la gente no se sentía segura.

Una vez en la Sala Común de Slytherin, Hermione subió las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios. Algunas puertas estaban abiertas, otras cerradas, pero no había ni un alma aquí. Draco seguía siendo Prefecto de Slytherin aunque no se presentara a las reuniones y desatendiera sus deberes (y ahora Hermione sabía por qué. ¿No era irónico? Había trabajado en ese estúpido armario durante meses delante de sus narices y nadie había sabido nada), así que tenía una habitación propia. Si la distribución era la misma que en Gryffindor, la suya estaría doblando la esquina…

Hermione se armó de valor y giró a la derecha, pero de pronto chocó de lleno con alguien con tanta fuerza que cayó hacia atrás y chocó contra la pared. Gritó por la sorpresa.

-¡Vaya, lo siento! –exclamó una voz femenina-.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando a la chica que la observaba con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa confusa. Tenía el pelo castaño y largo hasta la cintura y grandes ojos color chocolate. Su piel era tan blanca como la leche y tenía pómulos altos. A Hermione no le sonaba de nada pero vestía el uniforme de Ravenclaw. Un momento… ¿qué hacía una alumna de Ravenclaw en la Sala Común de Slytherin?

La chica se balanceó sobre sus pies, sonrió y acorraló a Hermione contra la pared. Sus ojos se encontraron, chocolate contra chocolate, y Hermione no notó el movimiento de su mano hasta que sintió la punta de la varita contra su pecho.

-Confundus –susurró la chica-.

-.-.-

Hermione volvió en sí tiempo después en uno de los pasillos que llevaban a las mazmorras. Harry tenía una mano en su hombro y la sacudía constantemente para llamar su atención.

-Mione. Hermione –susurró Harry-. Es la hora. Va a comenzar el funeral.

Hermione se levantó lentamente. Estaba soñolienta y necesitó unos segundos para dejar de tambalearse. Harry la sostuvo y le sonrió con pena. También él tenía un aspecto horrible. La muerte de Dumbledore le había golpeado más fuerte que a nadie.

Salieron fuera del castillo y se reunieron con el resto de la gente. Estaban todos los profesores menos Snape y todos los alumnos menos aquellos cuyos padres habían venido a por ellos. Muchos compañeros extendieron las manos para tocar a Harry cuando este pasó, algunos disculpándose por nada en concreto, otros llorando. Harry era la representación de la lucha contra Voldemort tanto como lo había sido Dumbledore. Ahora que el director no estaba, Harry era toda su esperanza. Por primera vez muchos alumnos entendieron realmente el peligro que representaba Voldemort. Aunque había muerto gente hasta ahora, ninguna muerte les había tocado tan de cerca como Dumbledore.

Se reunieron todos frente al ataúd del director. Un hombre bajito llevó a cabo el funeral y, cuando terminó de hablar, alumnos y profesores levantaron sus varitas al cielo en honor a uno de los directores más queridos que había tenido Hogwarts.

Hermione se agarró a Harry y a Ron e hizo una plegaria. Deseó que la guerra acabase. Que no hubiera más muertes. Deseó que todo volviera a ser como cuando era una niña, cuando el mundo estaba exento de toda maldad y las personas parecían todas buenas a sus inocentes ojos.

-.-.-

Harry, Hermione y Ron pasaron el año siguiente buscando y destruyendo Horrocrux.

Hermione no volvió a ver a Malfoy hasta que los carroñeros los encontraron y los llevaron a la Mansión Malfoy, y Draco Malfoy negó reconocer a Harry.

Rescataron a Dean Thomas, Griphook, Ollivander y Luna Lovegood, quienes habían estado prisioneros en la mansión, pero Dobby murió ayudándolos a manos de Bellatrix.

Un nuevo resentimiento surgió en el corazón de Hermione.

-.-.-

Cuando la guerra empezó (la guerra de verdad), porque no había manera de pararla (nunca la hubo), ese mismo resentimiento se expandió como fuegos artificiales con tanta fiereza que a veces le costó respirar.

-.-.-

 **NdA:** Y… con esto termina el primer bloque; a partir del próximo capítulo vemos la batalla y cuales son sus consecuencias para cada personaje. Seré feliz si me escribís para decirme vuestra opinión, que os parece hasta ahora y si os está gustando :)

Los pequeños misterios se responderán en capítulos próximos.

Besos!


	4. Bloque II: capítulo 1

**Bloque II: capítulo 1**

 _Batalla de Hogwarts y años posteriores._

Voldemort ganó la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Ese fue seguramente el momento en que la guerra empezó a ir mal para la Orden del Fénix y sus aliados. El comienzo de todos los fracasos que le siguieron.

El año que Harry, Hermione y Ron pasaron fuera destruyendo Horrocrux no sirvió de nada. El sacrificio de Harry tampoco sirvió de nada. Aunque se enfrentó a Voldemort, aunque murió a sus manos y volvió a la vida, aunque salió del Bosque Prohibido decidido a enfrentarlo de nuevo, su llegada a Hogwarts demostró la dolorosa verdad: Nagini estaba viva, así como la mayoría de los Mortífagos del Círculo Interno –Bellatrix, Dolohov, los dos Carrow, Greyback-. Los profesores, por otro lado, estaban casi todos muertos –la profesora Sprout con un grito de guerra silenciado por un corte en la garganta, el profesor Flitwick colgado boca abajo en uno de los muros del castillo, la profesora Sinistra con el cuerpo quemado, la profesora Trelawney con su rostro desfigurado por el terror y el pecho atravesado- y cientos de estudiantes tumbados en el suelo en un río de sangre.

Solo unos pocos seguían luchando. Hermione trató de proteger a Harry a toda costa, muchas veces parando con su propio cuerpo hechizos que iban dirigidos a él. Sabía que Harry era la única esperanza que tenían. Si uno de ellos debía sobrevivir, ese era Harry.

La llegada de Fenrir Greyback casi consiguió que ambos murieran. El hombre lobo los atacó mientras otros dos Mortífagos los combatían con sus varitas. Hermione perdió a Harry de vista en la confusión que le siguió. Ron también luchaba a unos pasos de ella con los hermanos Carrow.

Por el rabillo del ojo Hermione vio una mancha rubia moverse. Se preparó para enfrentarse a Lucius Malfoy, o a su esposa, o a quien fuera, pero en cambio se encontró con Draco Malfoy corriendo en su dirección, su rostro transformado por el miedo. Hermione perdió pie al sobresaltarse (¿cuánto hacía que no lo veía? ¿por qué parecía tan demacrado y estaba tan delgado? ¿y por qué su corazón seguía galopando a gran velocidad cada vez que lo veía, incluso en estas circunstancias?), lo que le dio oportunidad a Greyback de abalanzarse sobre ella.

O lo habría hecho, de no ser porque un hechizo lo golpeó en la espalda y lo hizo rugir de dolor al tiempo que sangraba por varias heridas que aparecieron por arte de magia por todo su cuerpo. Horrorizada, Hermione vio a Greyback darse la vuelta para atacar a su atacante. Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que se trataba de Malfoy, y no fue la única que se sorprendió.

Pero, a pesar de que había podido leer el miedo en sus ojos hacía un escaso momento, ahora Hermione no consiguió leer la expresión de Malfoy en absoluto. Su rostro era tan duro como el granito, y lo único que se limitó a decirle a Greyback fue:

-Lo siento. Mala puntería. Estaba apuntando a la sangresucia.

Hermione no alargó más su suerte. Echó a correr antes de que Greyback o cualquiera de los otros Mortífagos reparara de nuevo en ella.

-.-.-

Buckbeak les ayudó a escapar.

Por lo visto, Hagrid lo había dispuesto todo por si la batalla salía mal. Cuando Harry, Hermione y Ron se toparon con la cabaña de Hagrid durante su huida descubrieron al hipogrifo esperándolos y varias mochilas con comida y productos de supervivencia colgados al cuello.

Lograron escapar de forma milagrosa.

Probablemente fueron los únicos en escapar con vida.

Los días siguientes a la batalla fueron un desastre. Ron estaba en shock pues había visto a casi toda su familia morir enfrentándose a los Mortífagos y Harry no hablaba en absoluto. A Harry le habían dicho durante años que era el elegido, el que acabaría con Voldemort, y había fracasado. No sabía si alguien más seguía con vida a parte de ellos tres: si habían conseguido escapar o les habían hecho prisioneros. Neville estaba muerto, no podía ser de otra manera si se había enfrentado a la serpiente y ella seguía con vida. A una de las gemelas Pavarti y a Colin Creevey los había visto en el suelo ensangrentados. Muchos estudiantes de otras casas, incluso de Slytherin… Todos, todos muertos.

¿Cómo podían ser estas las consecuencias del fracaso de un único hombre? ¿Cómo podía haberle fallado a tantas personas? ¿Qué había sido de Ginny? ¿Estaba viva?

-Tenemos que escondernos en los bosques –decidió Hermione un día-. En la ciudad no estamos a salvo; todos conocen nuestras caras.

Ron asintió sin una palabra. Harry, en cambio, continuó tendido en su saco de dormir sin mirar a sus amigos.

-Yo no me voy sin Ginny.

-Harry…

-Dijimos que nos encontraríamos aquí si pasaba algo. No me voy sin ella.

-No sabemos donde está Ginny o si va a poder venir… -sobre todo, no sabían si estaba viva-.

-Iros vosotros. Yo me quedo.

Nadie se fue. Eventualmente Hermione lo hizo levantarse para comer y luego Harry volvió a dormirse. Viendo a sus amigos tan derrotados el resentimiento que sentía hacia los Mortífagos se intensificó. Escuchaba la radio todos los días en la medianoche, pues la locutora recitaba los nombres de las personas que habían sido reportadas muertas durante el día. Cuando el programa finalizaba y no escuchaba ningún nombre conocido Hermione se derrumbaba de alivio. Semanas después, sin embargo, la emisión se interrumpió después de que la locutora nombrara a Harper Saton y sonidos de pelea y hechizos se escucharon en todas las radios del país que tenían sintonizado el programa. Tres minutos después sobrevino el silencio y mientras los oyentes escuchaban con la garganta en la boca el micrófono fue golpeados dos veces, tac tac, y una voz culta y serena anunció que a partir de ese momento la cadena se encargaría de emitir programas serios. Para complacer a los queridos oyentes, añadió, por última vez se retomaría la lista de bajas por donde se había quedado, y así fue recitándolos:

-Harper Saton. Técnicos de sonido Daniel Saxon y Edward Richards, locutora Rachel Fox, colaborador Stephen Knox, directora de programa Marian Calber, realizador Marcus Parker, encargada comercial Jillian Riverson, guionistas Jason Smith , Irina Marshall y Francis Jones, editora Kate Davis, ayudante Anthony Rowe, secretaria Roxanne Jordan…

Finalizado el recuento una música tétrica llenó el espacio, con el hombre anunciando de fondo:

-Ahora escuchemos el himno de nuestro Señor Oscuro, quien como siempre prevalecerá sobre sus enemigos.

A partir de ese día todas las cadenas fueron asaltadas por Mortífagos y el programa fue modificado para adecuarse a las enseñanzas de Voldemort y su política antimuggle.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Harry se levantó y dijo:

-Tenemos que hacer algo. Tenemos que detenerlos.

-Sí, hermano –Ron se unió a él-. No podemos quedarnos mirando mientras los mortífagos lo destruyen todo y a todos.

Hermione se paró frente a ellos y cogió a ambos de la mano. Los tres de pie, con sus manos unidas, prometieron que lucharían hasta su último aliento por hacer de este un mundo mejor, o al menos uno que pudieran reconocer.

-.-.-

Escogieron batallas pequeñas. Salvar vidas poco a poco, una a una; una lucha que en el gran esquema de las cosas no suponía un gran daño al gobierno de Voldemort pero que significaba un mundo para las personas que ayudaban.

Ron pudo contactar con el único miembro de la Orden del Fenix que quedaba con vida, un hombre llamado Anthony Collins que no solía dejarse ver pero que ayudó en el pasado al señor Weasley en numerosas ocasiones cuando Dumbledore le encargó misiones que requerían acceso a zonas del Ministerio que estaban por encima de su rango. El señor Collins mantenía aun a día de hoy su puesto en el Ministerio y pudo falsificar para ellos varios documentos para que las personas que salvaban pudieran salir del país.

Con el tiempo Harry se volvió más temerario en su labor de intentar rescatar a la gente. Durante una de sus operaciones luchó contra tres Mortífagos él solo mientras Hermione y Ron corrían con las víctimas que habían rescatado, y aunque más tarde lo reprendieron Harry declaró que no pensaba parar porque por fin estaban haciendo algo significativo.

Ron lo apoyó. Hermione permaneció en silencio.

Dos años y cuatro meses pasaron, y los tres siguieron luchando a su manera. Durante todo ese tiempo no recibieron noticias de ningún conocido, ni siquiera de Ginny.

El día 19 de Septiembre Hermione cumplió veintiún años. Ron y Harry quisieron celebrarlo en un bar, aunque con Poción Multijugos para no ser reconocidos. Hermione se negó al principio. No era fácil conseguir Poción Multijugos hoy en día así que no debían malgastarlo, pero al ver sus expresiones fatigadas pero emocionadas se dio cuenta de que su plan tenía poco que ver con su cumpleaños y mucho con el deseo de escapar de tanta muerte, incluso si era por un día.

Hermione aceptó, aunque insistió en que aprovecharan la noche para reunirse con Anthony ya que nunca se sabía si tendrían otra posibilidad en el futuro.

Harry se transformó en un hombre moreno y de ojos avellana, sin anteojos, un par de años mayor. Ron escogió un hombre de treinta años moreno y de ojos negros. A Hermione le tocó un chico castaño y de ojos azules. Nada más entrar por la puerta los sentidos de Hermione se agudizaron. Ninguno de los tres se había relajado de verdad en lo que parecían años. Quizás esto no era tan mala idea. Necesitaban un respiro.

Harry y Hermione ocuparon una mesa cerca de la salida mientras Ron iba a la barra a por una botella de whiskey de fuego. Hermione tamborileó en la mesa mientras esperaba.

Fue entonces cuando Harry le preguntó lo último que se habría esperado nunca.

-¿Todavía te gusta?

-¿Qué? –Hermione dio un respingo del susto. Estaba sorprendida… y completamente confundida, pues no sabía de qué estaba hablando Harry-.

-Que si todavía te gusta. El chico que te gustaba en Hogwarts. Porque, bueno… sabes que Ron está loco por ti.

Ella ignoró la última parte.

-¿De qué chico hablas?

-De ese con el que te escapabas por la noche –Harry pareció avergonzado de pronto-. Ginny me contó que te veía salir y volver a las tantas, y normalmente al día siguiente Ron y yo te notábamos… distraída. Cansada.

-¿Ron lo sabe?

-No. Yo no le he dicho nada. Lo conoces, probablemente pensó que te quedabas estudiando hasta tarde. Pero realmente había alguien, ¿verdad?

Hermione abrió la boca para negarlo pero luego se lo pensó mejor. Todo eso había sucedido hacía una eternidad. Había mentido a sus amigos durante meses durante sexto año, todo para encontrarse con Malfoy y… y mira como había terminado todo.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenua? ¿Cómo había creído que saldría bien? No, eso no era verdad. En ningún momento había pensado que saldría bien porque se había pasado todo el tiempo tomándoselo como un juego, como algo que podría desechar en el momento en que la guerra empezara y que luego ya no significaría nada. Se había considerado tan madura, convencida de que era superior a todas esas chicas que suspiraban por Malfoy… Pero cuando había llegado la hora de la verdad, cuando había tenido que levantar la varita contra él, se había encontrado siendo rescatada por él en su lugar. La imagen todavía la acompañaba cuando cerraba los ojos.

-Sí –se encontró diciendo-. Sí que había alguien.

Harry asintió.

-Podrías habérnoslo contando, y todavía puedes. Yo te habría apoyado. Ron se habría puesto celoso, claro, pero… pero tú también eres mi hermana, Hermione. Como Ron. Los tres somos familia.

Hermione derramó lágrimas sobre sus manos unidas.

-Él me gustaba.

-Lo sé...

-Me gustaba más de lo que debería y lo odiaba en la misma medida. Pero ya fuera uno u otro el sentimiento que venciera al final, lo hacía con tal pasión que dolía.

-No puedes dejarlo ir –adivinó-.

Hermione se cubrió la cara.

-No. No puedo.

-Entonces no te presionaré más, solo te lo he preguntado porque… bueno, es Ron y me gustaría que fuera feliz, pero solo si tú también lo eres. Eres tan importante para mí como él.

-Gracias, Harry. Tú también eres importante para mí.

Sabía que lo decía en serio y eso trajo una sonrisa a sus labios.

Ron llegó y se dejó caer a su lado. Estaba de muy buen humor.

-Chicos, ¡es hora de emborracharnos! –los rodeó a ambos por los hombros y los acercó. Los tres quedaron apretujados en el pequeño sofá-.

Hermione rodó los ojos y sirvió las copas.

Anthony apareció por fin diez minutos después. No se dirigió hacia ellos y ellos tampoco intentaron acercarse; al contrario, lo miraron lo menos posible mientras Anthony deslizaba un sobre dentro de un macetero decorativo y luego desaparecía en la habitación adjunta y se unía a otro grupo de personas. En otros diez minutos, uno de los tres se levantaría para coger inadvertidamente ese sobre y luego se irían a casa. O no. Ron no tenía pinta de querer salir de aquí pronto, y Harry tampoco para el caso.

-.-.-

Dos horas después Hermione empujó a Ron para que la dejara salir, pues había bebido tanto que necesitaba ir al baño urgentemente. Se metió a toda prisa y cerró la puerta con un golpe.

Pasado un momento escuchó voces amortiguadas y luego un gritito que terminó en una risa musical. Un hombre dijo algo en voz alta y una voz femenina le respondió con un ronroneo. Hermione se detuvo a mitad de arrancar el papel higiénico. Como la pareja se pusiera a darse el lote en medio del baño… ¿cómo se suponía que iba a salir?

" _¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan mojigata? Cruza esa puerta y sal directamente, no tienes por qué ver nada…"._

La pareja estaba junto al lavamanos, apoyados el uno contra el otro. La mujer era pelirroja y tenía el pelo muy largo y liso. Se había quitado la chaqueta y se había quedado solo con un top puesto que le dejaba el estómago y los hombros al descubierto. El hombre era alto, moreno, y bastante musculoso. A Hermione le tomó un momento recordar que era el mismo hombre al que Harry estaba interpretando.

Su primer instinto fue correr de regreso al bar y avisar a Harry de que el hombre al que estaba suplantando estaba aquí y que debían huir antes de que se encontraran cara a cara con él. Pero considerando que habían conseguido ese pelo al otro lado del país y que sería demasiada casualidad encontrarlo aquí, incluso si estaba un poco borracha, Hermione comprendió que realmente no había ningún peligro y que sencillamente el hombre que estaba viendo era Harry.

Harry era capaz de seguir adelante, Hermione podría…

Una cabellera rubia pasó por su lado y Hermione se vio girando en redondo tan rápido que perdió pie y tuvo que sujetarse a la pared. El hombre se giró y Hermione se quedó mirando el rostro de facciones anodinas, labios gruesos y ojos del color incorrecto. Su estómago se hundió. Ignoró la sonrisa del hombre y volvió donde había dejado a Ron. Su amigo roncaba ruidosamente.

Se sentó a su lado con un suspiro y se limitó a esperar a que quisieran volver al campamento.

 **NdA:** Gracias a todos los que habéis dejado comentarios y me habéis agregado a favoritos. Mañana publicaré el final de este bloque y luego será el turno de Draco :)


	5. Bloque II: capítulo 2

**Bloque II: capítulo 2**

 _Año 2000_

Ron y Hermione pasaron cada vez más tiempo solos. Ron siempre encontraba una excusa. Ir a comprar suministros. Encontrarse con el contacto que les proporcionaba la Poción Multijugos. Inspeccionar la zona en busca de nuevos escondrijos. Hermione no pensó mucho en ello. Solo estaban Harry, Ron y ella, era natural que se quedara con uno de los dos cuando el otro quería intimidad. Empezó a pensar distinto cuando Ron la llevó a pasear por el parque sin querer responderle por qué, le compró un helado, la tomó de la mano de improvisto y quiso que bailaran juntos delante de un músico callejero. Cualquiera de esas cosas por separado habría tenido un pase –seamos justos, no sería la primera vez que caminaba de la mano con Harry, ¿por qué iba a ser distinto con Ron?- pero todo junto se transformaba en artillería pesada. O en una cita. Y Ron y Hermione no tenían citas.

-Ron, basta –se soltó de su mano y lo encaró con las manos en las caderas-. ¿Qué estás planeando?

-Nada. ¿Qué piensas que estoy planeando?

Ella lo miró con sospecha.

-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que no pretendes nada, verdad?

Ron le envió una de sus miradas inocentes que no engañaban a nadie.

-Eso es lo que estoy diciendo, Hermione –Ron extendió de nuevo la mano para que ella se la cogiera-. ¿Quieres que vayamos a…?

-No –lo interrumpió ella-. Quiero que volvamos al campamento con Harry.

-Vale –él se guardó las manos en el bolsillo y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que empezara a andar-. Te sigo.

Hermione no supo muy bien qué pensar. El Ron que ella conocía habría hecho un berrinche por el rechazo de Hermione, incluso si él decía la verdad y no estaba intentando nada, pero el Ron de ahora no era el mismo de Hogwarts. Ron había madurado mucho en los últimos años.

-Esta noche vamos a salir de nuevo –dijo Ron de camino al campamento-. Anthony quiere encontrarse de nuevo con nosotros. Bailarás conmigo, ¿cierto?

Hermione asintió secamente. Por alguna razón ahora se sentía mal por su actitud anterior. Contentarlo con un baile no sería tan malo.

-.-.-

La última vez la salida les ayudó a despejarse. Esta vez fue un fracaso. Harry bebió más de la cuenta, con lo que terminó deprimido, llamando a voces a Ginny y por poco consiguiendo que los echaran. Ron se enfadó con Hermione después de que rechazara un segundo baile y se marchó a otra sala, pues el bar se componía de varias habitaciones. No era bueno que se separaran, incluso usando Poción Multijugos, pero cuando Ron se ponía así era mejor dejarlo solo. Así pues, Hermione se quedó con Harry, pues su amigo necesitaba que alguien lo vigilara y evitara que hiciera alguna tontería. Él siguió llamando a Ginny incluso en sueños, lo que la hizo preocuparse y pensar demasiado en la última conversación que habían tenido sobre el tema en el bar.

Lo que a su vez la hizo pensar en Malfoy.

Hermione no era estúpida. Sabía que de entre los dos no era Harry quien más necesitaba seguir adelante sino ella. Lo suyo no era la bonita historia de amor que tenían Harry y Ginny y que había estado gestándose desde que él tuviera once años y ella diez y se conocieran en la estación 9 ¾. Ambos habían dado tanto el uno por el otro. Ginny había estado allí cuando Harry había necesitado ayuda con el Ejército de Dumbledore durante quinto año, y también durante las reuniones de la Orden del Fenix cuando Harry ya no había podido aguantar la presión de ser el Niño-Que-Vivió. Ella había sido su amiga y su apoyo antes de ser su novia y era natural que Harry la echara de menos y que siguiera esperando que un día apareciese por arte de magia para iluminar de nuevo su vida. ¿Pero qué tenía Hermione? Lo único que ella tenía eran los recuerdos agridulces de una persona que estaba segura de que la había detestado tanto como la había deseado. Se habían aferrado el uno al otro de una forma obsesiva, sin atender a razones ni a la lógica; una relación tóxica que por un milagro no había terminado con uno de los dos asesinando al otro. Sí, se decía, solo era una obsesión. Una obsesión enfermiza de la que tendría que haberse olvidado ya.

Pero entonces recordaba a Malfoy corriendo hacia ella desde el otro lado del campo de batalla, sus ojos teñidos de miedo, justo antes de atacar a Greyback. El hombre lobo se había enfurecido y había empujado a Malfoy por ser tan torpe y Hermione los había escuchado discutir mientras huía. Malfoy la había mirado a los ojos desde los largos metros que los habían separado, mientras docenas de personas luchaban a su alrededor, él la había mirado a ella justo antes de hechizar a Greyback. ¿Cambiaba eso algo? ¿Acaso cambiaba que Malfoy fuera un mortífago? ¿Que hiciera daño a la gente bajo las órdenes de un lunático? Hermione creía que no, y por eso había sido tan dura la última vez que habían hablado, después de que él atacara a Katie Bell. Se había arrepentido con el tiempo, si era sincera, sobre todo después de que la salvara, pero ese día había tenido razón: no podría haber seguido prolongando algo que la estaba consumiendo de esa manera. Continuar habría sido como traicionar a Harry y a Ron y al resto de la Orden del Fénix, y a todas las personas que habían muerto, por él. Así que se había alejado, y aunque ahora pagaba las consecuencias, estas serían mucho peores si no hubiera hecho lo correcto a tiempo.

Incluso si todavía lo buscaba con la mirada cada vez que creía ver una cabellera rubia o escuchaba a alguien hablar con esa manera que tenía de arrastrar las palabras. Incluso si estaba condenada a hacer eso mismo el resto de su vida.

De pronto quedarse ahí sentada sabiendo que siempre buscaría fantasmas donde no los había fue demasiado humillante. Sus amigos confiaban en ella porque era el tipo de mujer que se empeñaba en los imposibles; sin importar cuán difícil resultara algo no había nada que no pudiera solucionarse investigando en los libros y siendo creativa. Pero también significaba que estaba jodida, porque su corazón deseaba retener a Malfoy en su memoria, y su cerebro, acostumbrado a encontrar soluciones donde parecía que no las había le seguía la corriente a su corazón. Era un esfuerzo constante forzarse a sí misma a no pensar en el pasado, en Malfoy, y en que la niña estúpida que había sido y que por lo visto seguía siendo extrañaba su toque, sus besos y hasta su cinismo.

Se lavó las manos en el baño y esparció agua por su cara. Vio las gotas deslizarse por su barbilla y su cuello y meterse en su camisa hasta que cogió un trozo de papel y se limpió rápidamente. No llevaba maquillaje, nunca lo llevaba ya; huir continuamente no daba pie a consentirse con ese tipo de frivolidades. Sus ojos hoy eran verdes y su cabello rubio, de tez muy blanca y pecas en la cara. Había conseguido el pelo en un cepillo olvidado en el baño de un centro comercial así que no había sabido muy bien en quien iba a convertirse, nunca lo sabían. Pero la chica era guapa, más o menos de su edad, y tenía una bonita sonrisa que… ya no hacía hoyuelos.

Hermione frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza. Vista de ese lado su nariz no lucía igual que hacía una hora, de hecho, se parecía mucho a la suya. Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que los efectos de la Poción Multijugos estaban pasando. Cogió el bolso y corrió fuera del baño en dirección a la calle. Sabía por experiencia lo rápido que recuperabas tu verdadera forma una vez los cambios comenzaban a manifestarse. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha al tiempo que caminaba rápido por el pavimento, e iba tan concentrada en escapar que no se dio cuenta de que iba directa hacia alguien hasta que chocó. Jadeó por el impacto y se frotó la frente magullada. La persona con la que chocó aprovechó que ella levantó la mano para cogerla por la muñeca y arrastrarla a un callejón. No llegaron más que a cruzar la esquina pues Hermione consiguió soltarse y patear a su atacante en la rodilla, pero no pudo correr lejos antes de que él volviera a cogerla. Se vio empujada contra la sucia pared y al alzar la mirada se topó con unos ojos grises que pertenecían a un rostro anguloso y de mejillas huesudas. Su corazón comenzó a latir con pánico cuando reconoció el inconfundible cabello largo y rubio que el hombre llevaba recogido en una coleta baja. Su boca se abrió con horror.

-Lucius Malfoy.

El hombre estaba muerto. Debía estarlo. Había muerto durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, una de las pocas víctimas entre las filas de Voldemort. Por eso su hijo había tenido que tomar su lugar. ¿Cómo era posible…?

-Granger –el hombre levantó una mano y tocó su mejilla y Hermione sintió la bilis subirle a la garganta. Se apartó de tal manera que se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared con fuerza y por un momento lo vio todo negro. Lucius apartó la mano con confusión, aunque no la bajó. La puso junto a la cabeza de Hermione-.

El hombre seguía exactamente igual que la última vez que lo había visto y Hermione tuvo que recordarse que solo habían pasado dos años desde la Batalla aunque pareciera una eternidad. El mismo hombre alto y elegante, apuesto pese a la frialdad de su mirada. Malfoy se parecería mucho a él cuando fuera mayor, se dijo. Siempre había sido una réplica de su padre.

Había algo distinto en su mirada hoy, sin embargo, pero Hermione no quiso pensar en ello.

-Granger, soy yo.

-¡Suéltame, mortífago!

-Granger.

-¡Sé muy bien quién eres, sucio m-¡

Lucius Malfoy cubrió su boca con una mano y por mucho que a Hermione le hubiera gustado mordérsela él habló antes de que tuviera oportunidad.

-Soy Draco, Granger. No soy mi padre.

Él se acercó más hasta que sus frentes casi se tocaron.

-Te he estado buscando. Te he estado… Soy yo, Granger. Mírame –cogió su mano-. Soy Draco.

Hermione se soltó y se paró fuera de su alcance, a un paso de entrar en la calle principal. Necesitaba aire.

-Granger…

-Mentiroso.

Draco la cogió por los hombros y la hizo girar y Hermione estuvo a un segundo de arañarle la cara con sus uñas, golpearlo en sus partes íntimas y seguir golpeándolo una vez cayera en el suelo, porque casi no importaba si era Malfoy o su padre, en ese momento realmente quería golpearlo. Pero Malfoy puso una mano en su cuello, quizás porque sentía el mismo impulso violento, y antes de que pudiera mover un músculo su cuerpo chocó contra el de ella, el agarre en su cuello obligándola a acercarse, y su boca buscó la de ella en lo que no fue un beso sino un choque que la hizo abrir la boca para coger aire. Apenas un segundo después él metía su lengua dentro de su boca y se presionaba contra ella, y Hermione dejó de pensar durante aproximadamente diez segundos…

Entonces lo pateó en la entrepierna.

Malfoy se alejó mascullando. Hermione no lo pensó dos veces: echó a correr.

-.-.-

Volvió a encontrárselo dos semanas después, a pesar de que para entonces ya habían cambiado de ciudad y estaban bajo otra identidad. Harry no se encontraba bien y Ron se había quedado vigilando el nuevo campamento que habían montado en las afueras, así que Hermione había salido sola a por provisiones. Malfoy la esperaba fuera cuando salió de la tienda.

-Granger –la llamó-.

Hermione sacó la varita a toda prisa y lo apuntó. Él suspiró.

-Soy Draco.

-¿Estás usando Poción Multijugos? –cuando no respondió añadió-: Tu padre está muerto.

-¿Podrías bajar la varita?

-Eres un Mortífago –lo acusó-.

-Ya lo sé. Es verdad.

-He escuchado que obedeces a todo cuanto te dice Voldemort. Que eres su perrito faldero.

Él suspiró.

-Granger, ¿puedes bajar la varita, por favor?

Ella la bajó pero no se la guardó. En caso de querer atacarlo solo necesitaría unos segundos. Era mejor duelista que él, o lo había sido durante sus años en Hogwarts.

-Soy yo, pero no el yo de tu época. Estoy… buscando a alguien… del futuro. Necesito saber si la has visto. A cualquiera de los dos, realmente. Un chico y una chica…

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Granger…

-Vete. No tengo tiempo para tus juegos. No… no tienes derecho a hablarme siquiera. Escogiste tu bando hace años.

-Granger, maldita sea. Necesito saber si ha venido a verte. Granger… Hermione… -extendió las manos hacia ella-. Por favor, dime que la has visto.

Malfoy le mostró una fotografía. En ella, una muchacha de pelo castaño y ojos chocolate sonreía a la cámara de oreja a oreja mientras mostraba una copa que la señalaba como ganadora de algún tipo de competencia deportiva. Llevaba el pelo hacia atrás con una diadema y vestía un uniforme de Ravenclaw. No debía tener más de catorce o quince años.

Por un momento algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Le pareció que la había visto en algún sitio, hacía ya muchos años, pero no podía recordarla.

-No sé quién es.

-¿No la has visto? –su expresión se desplomó y guardó la fotografía-.

-¿Q-Quién es?

Los ojos de Malfoy se desplazaron hasta su rostro. Levantó una mano y acarició la mejilla de Hermione.

-No me creerías si te lo dijera.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Malfoy?

-¿Tendría sentido si te dijera que te he extrañado? Por muchos años que pasen, eres la única imagen que sigue en mi cabeza. Ella se parece tanto a ti.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Él la cogió por los hombros y la acercó a él hasta que pudo besar su frente. Por alguna razón ella se lo permitió.

-Te he extrañado más de lo que creerías, y me arrepiento tanto de no haberte dicho lo que significabas para mí…

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró.

-Lo que significaba era un polvo rápido. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Incontables veces.

Malfoy emitió una risa hueca.

-No era verdad. Nunca fue verdad. Pero eso era lo que yo era para ti –bajó sus labios de su frente a sus párpados, luego a su nariz y a su mejilla, y por último a su boca-. Solo era un juego para ti, así que lo convertí en un juego para mí también. Hasta que me miraste a los ojos y me dijiste que nunca volviera a dirigirte la palabra. No pude seguir negándolo entonces. Realmente, realmente lo eras todo para mí.

Hermione se apartó. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Tú fuiste quien lastimó a mis amigos. Tú fuiste quien tramó para matar a Dumbledore. Tú me alejaste. Escogiste a Voldemort.

-Escogí a mi madre. La única familia que me quedaba. Mi padre estaba en Azkaban y no me hablaba con mis primas en ese entonces. Ella era lo único que tenía, y me dijo que mirara solo por mí. Pero no pude. Tuve que escogerla a ella.

-Voldemort también amenazó a mis amigos, a mis padres, a todo el mundo, y nunca escogí aliarme con él. ¡Tenías una oportunidad!

-¿La tuve? –Malfoy sacudió la cabeza-. Se pasó un año entero viviendo en mi casa. Me pasé un año entero comiendo en su misma mesa, viéndolo torturar a muggles y partidarios de muggles y escuchándolo reírse contando todo lo que os haría cuando os encontrara a ti y a tus amigos. ¿No crees que deseé haber hecho una elección distinta durante todo ese tiempo? ¿No crees que deseé haber aceptado la oferta que me hizo Dumbledore? Pero mi madre… -su voz se cortó-. Nunca tuve realmente una oportunidad, Granger. No si significaba su muerte o… o verla rebajarse al nivel de una esclava para que el Señor Oscuro la perdonara.

Se acercó a ella de nuevo y sus alientos chocaron cuando volvió a hablar.

-Pero ahora sí que tengo una nueva oportunidad. He viajado desde tan lejos, y puedo… puedo retroceder aún más. Puedo retroceder hasta antes de que todo se torciera. Puedo evitar que el Señor Oscuro gane. ¿Debería hacer eso? ¿Me perdonarás si lo hago?

-Malfoy…

-Bésame, Granger, y quizás mañana ambos nos despertemos en un mundo mejor. Como si los últimos años no hubieran pasado. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Volveremos a tener diecisiete años, y nada de esto habrá pasado.

Fue Malfoy quien la besó, pero fueron los brazos de Hermione los que no pudieron evitar rodear su cuello y acercarlo. Ni siquiera escuchó lo que él estaba diciendo –todo eran disparates, disparates- pero lo tenía cerca, y sus ojos transmitían todo eso que ya habían transmitido en el pasado pero que entonces se había negado a ver. Todas las veces que la mirada de Malfoy se había suavizado, todas las veces que había sonreído cuando creía que Hermione no estaba mirando.

Se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana, y cuando Malfoy los Apareció en un dormitorio desconocido Hermione empezó a quitarse la ropa en silencio. Lo vio hacer lo mismo, la mirada de Malfoy nunca abandonando su cuerpo, y en un instante Hermione recuperó toda esa confianza que había tenido en sí misma tres años atrás, cuando él la miraba y la hacía sentirse hermosa y poderosa.

-Hermione… -susurró él-. Granger…

El cuerpo de Malfoy era el de un hombre, no el del chiquillo de dieciséis años con el que se había acostado durante sexto año. Aun así, su cuerpo había tenido el comienzo de musculatura debido a los entrenamientos de Quidditch, mientras que ahora era todo huesos y ángulos rectos. Hermione besó sus hombros huesudos, su pecho con apenas un poco de bello rubio y el estómago plano pero blando.

Malfoy gimió y la estrechó con más fuerza, y Hermione dejó de pensar.

-.-.-

Cuando despertó, Malfoy estaba sentado en la cama, con el pelo suelto y jugando con una especie de artilugio dorado. A la luz del día, Malfoy parecía tener los treinta y cinco años que había proclamado anoche que tenía, pero tan atractivo como el primer día que había puesto los ojos en él. Malfoy se sobresaltó por un momento cuando la vio despierta pero al segundo siguiente sonrió.

-Lo siento, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos –le apartó un mechón de pelo y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja-.

-T-Tengo que irme. Ron y Harry estarán esperándome.

Algo oscuro cruzó sus ojos durante un momento al escuchar sus nombres pero tan pronto como la emoción apareció desapareció.

-Claro. Como quieras. No va a importar de todos modos. Voy a cambiar el pasado así que… -se encogió de hombros-.

Con un sobresalto, Hermione reconoció el artilugio que él sostenía en sus manos.

-Eso es… un giratiempo.

-Sí –él la miró extrañado-. Por supuesto. ¿Cómo esperas que retroceda en el tiempo, si no es con un giratiempo?

Hermione abrió la boca de par en par.

-Estabas… diciendo la verdad. Eres… eres…

Malfoy cortó su exclamación con un beso.

-Nada importará desde el momento en que me vaya, ¿recuerdas? Giraré el reloj y todo será como debería haber sido. No recordarás nada de lo que ha sucedido. Todo el dolor y la desesperación, todo desaparecerá.

Hermione se levantó a toda prisa.

-No sé si debería creerte. Aun si eres quien dices ser. ¿Crees que solucionar todo lo que está mal es tan fácil que una sola persona puede cambiarlo? ¿Que puedes hacer desaparecer toda la mierda? Harry no pudo, ¿por qué crees que tú podrás? ¿Acaso hay una profecía que dice que vencerás a Voldemort, eh? ¡No, no la hay! –de pronto estaba furiosa, y no tenía ni idea de por qué. Quizás porque él estaba sonriendo y prometiendo esperanza, o quizás porque por mucho que estuviera metida hasta las rodillas en el fango esta todavía era su vida, los últimos tres años habían sido su vida y había madurado y había hecho cosas que la Hermione de diecisiete años o incluso la de dieciocho no podría haber ni imaginado, y Malfoy quería hacer desaparecer esta persona en que se había convertido de un plumazo-. No pudiste hacer nada con diecisiete años y tampoco podrás ahora. Voldemort va a matarte, y eso será todo.

Malfoy asintió en silencio.

-Puede que sí. Pero aun así debo intentarlo.

Hermione sabía que debía irse; aun así, sus pies estaban anclados en el suelo. Susurró la pregunta que no se habría atrevido a hacer hacía unos años. La pregunta que tampoco se habría atrevido a hacer al Malfoy de veinte años.

-No volveré a verte, ¿verdad?

-No. No volverás a verme.

-¿Tu tú, tú, o… o cualquiera de vosotros?

Malfoy sonrió con tristeza.

-No debes confiar en mí. En mi yo de ahora. Está enfadado con todo el mundo… y nunca creería que les darías la espalda a tus amigos por mí, de todos modos. Pensaré que es una trampa y urdiré la mía propia antes de que puedas lastimarme, y entonces no me lo perdonaré nunca. Para mi yo de ahora, eres un sueño lejano que nunca volverá. No confíes en mí. Nunca.

Hermione tragó saliva. Cerró los ojos durante un momento y luego los volvió a abrir con determinación.

-Adiós, Malfoy.

-Adiós, Granger.

Salió por la puerta y se quedó en el pasillo durante lo que parecieron horas, esperando que el tiempo retrocediera, o que de pronto Harry apareciera sonriendo del brazo de Ginny anunciando que era su primer aniversario de casados, o cualquiera de las personas que llevaban años muertas –Neville, Luna, Molly Weasley-, pero nada pasó. Todo siguió exactamente igual.

-Por supuesto que sí –susurró Hermione-.

Abrió de nuevo la puerta de la habitación que Malfoy y ella habían compartido durante estas escasas horas, pero las sábanas arrugadas eran la única indicación de que aquí había habido alguien. La habitación estaba vacía.

-.-.-

Dos meses después descubrió que las consecuencias de ese encuentro iban más allá de un corazón roto o de la traición porque Malfoy no había hecho lo que había prometido –ella seguía aquí atascada, en un mundo donde Voldemort cada día controlaba un poquito más del Mundo Mágico-. Sentada en el baño de una gasolinera mientras Harry y Ron llenaban el combustible de su coche muggle, Hermione contempló el palito blanco que había comprado en la tienda de la gasolinera camuflado entre paquetes de comestibles mientras Ron vagabundeaba por la sección de refrescos.

Dos rayas rosa. Positivo.

Hermione dejó a un lado la prueba de embarazo y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Esta vez sí que la había cagado a lo grande.

 **NdA:** Puede que no tenga mucho sentido ahora (¿de dónde ha salido Draco? ¿a quién busca?) pero en capítulo futuros todo se aclara.

Besos.

Keru ^^


	6. Bloque III: capítulo 1

**NdA:** Ok, advertencia aquí. Estamos en un mundo gobernado por Voldemort, así que debo avisaros de que tanto este capítulo como el próximo tiene escenas un poco fuertes (sobre todo el próximo, ya os volveré a avisar) y que Draco lleva ya años siendo un mortífago; quiera él serlo o no, no cambia nada, así que quedáis avisados…

Por otra parte, tenemos un personaje nuevo ^^

 **Bloque III: capítulo 1**

 _Meissa tiene siete años cuando su padre muere. Sus hermanas no notan el cambio al principio: Hydra tiene dos años y Vega cuatro, y de todos modos su padre nunca está casa. Poco después de su muerte deben dejar su hogar porque los prestamistas invaden su casa y amenazan a su madre con lastimarlas si no paga la deuda que su padre contrajo por comprar drogas. Se mudan a un barrio peor del que ya estaban, porque no tienen dinero, y su madre intenta inútilmente encontrar un trabajo._

 _Le toma dos semanas tragarse su orgullo e ir a la Mansión Malfoy a pedir limosna, con las tres niñas a cuestas. Su padre fue el hermano menor de Lucius Malfoy, a quien nunca ha conocido, y este hombre supuestamente va a ayudarlas._

 _Lucius las recibe fuera de la mansión. No se digna a fingir que no las quiere dentro. Mira a su madre, Alcíone, con desprecio y a las niñas con una mezcla de estremecimiento (¿cómo pueden unas Malfoy terminar en este estado de desgracia?) e irritación. Meissa nunca va a olvidar la mirada de desesperación de su madre mientras le ruega a este hombre calculador y sin corazón que, por caridad, ayude a pagar la manutención de sus sobrinas. Como patriarca de la familia es su obligación proveerlas ahora que su hermano ha muerto y las ha dejado solas, pero Lucius lo hace ver como si estuviera otorgándoles el máximo honor simplemente dignándose a tratar en persona con ellas. Acepta darles una pequeña asignación mensualmente para gastos de comida y ropa y también pagar los gastos escolares cuando entren en Hogwarts siempre que no vuelvan a molestarlo en su casa (como si fueran unas pordioseras), y esa es efectivamente la última vez que lo ven._

 _Meissa crece viendo la expresión que acude al rostro de su madre cada vez que el abogado de Lucius las visita para entregarles dinero. Es alivio, porque van a poder subsistir otro mes, pero también es vergüenza por tener que caer tan bajo para aceptar limosna de un hombre que las desprecia. Las mejillas de su madre se colorean de un modo poco favorecedor, sus ojos se niegan a mirar al abogado a la cara y se pasa el día con la culpabilidad escrita en la cara. La única razón por la que acepta el trato, Meissa lo entiende, es por ellas._

 _Meissa es la primera en entrar a Hogwarts. Se promete que sacará las mejores notas, encontrará un buen trabajo y no necesitarán aceptar dinero de ese hombre nunca más. Meissa es sorteada en Ravenclaw y, efectivamente, mantiene buenas notas durante su escolarización. Vega entra a Hogwarts tres años después (termina en Hufflepuff) e Hydra dos después de Vega (de nuevo, Ravenclaw). Un año después el hijo de Lucius Malfoy se les une._

 _Meissa está preparada para que le desagrade, y Draco se lo pone muy fácil. Es consentido, irrespetuoso con aquellos con menos recursos que él o de peor ascendencia, y terriblemente petulante. Se mueve por Hogwarts como si le perteneciera y a ellas las ignora completamente. Meissa lo escucha un día hablando con otro niño de Slytherin, quien le pregunta si son familiares ya que tienen el mismo apellido, y escucha su respuesta:_ 'Nunca estaría emparentado con esa chusma. ¿Has visto sus ropas? ¡Son peores que los Weasley!'.

 _Podría pensar que realmente no sabe que son primos, pero Meissa sabe con certeza que Draco las reconoce. El día de la Selección, cuando Draco entra por primera vez en Hogwarts, sus ojos se cruzan antes de que el niño gire la cabeza y finja que no la ve. Es difícil ignorar también el parecido: los cuatro son rubios y tienen los ojos grises característicos de los Malfoy._

 _Meissa está en su séptimo año, su último, y Draco en su primero así que cuando se gradúa no vuelve a verlo hasta años después. Escucha los chismes de sus hermanas, quienes le aseguran que cada año es más presuntuoso y que siempre está peleándose con Harry Potter y sus amigos. A parte de cuando Hydra y Vega hablan de él, Meissa no tiene motivos para pensar en él en absoluto, es decir, hasta que Narcissa Malfoy aparece en su puerta seis años después pidiéndoles ayuda._

 _Alcíone, la madre de Meissa, invita a Narcissa a entrar, le prepara un té y se muestra cordial durante toda la visita. Puede que esté en la ruina, pero también la familia de Alcíone fue un día de buena alcurnia. Escucha atentamente mientras Narcissa expone su corazón sobre la mesa y no la juzga a pesar de lo que la mujer les cuenta. Meissa, en cambio, está horrorizada. Los Malfoy, al parecer, llevan años apoyando a Quien-Tu-Sabes, incluso antes, durante la Primera Guerra Mágica. Ahora, al parecer, Narcissa comienza a arrepentirse de su lealtad._

 _-Quieren a mi hijo –la mujer se estremece-. Quieren que se convierta en un mortífago. No puedo desear eso para Draco. Él no es así. No va a sobrevivir._

 _No sabe de qué manera Narcissa termina convenciéndola de que debe entrar en secreto a la Mansión Malfoy, la cual Quien-Tu-Sabes ha convertido en su lugar de residencia y cuartel base para los mortífagos, y ayudarla a sacar a Draco antes de que Voldemort lo marque a la fuerza._

 _Nada sale como está planeado y Meissa tiene la desgracia de quedar atrapada en la mansión durante el mes de Marzo de 1998. Pronto queda claro que no hay manera de sacar a Draco, Quien-Tu-Sabes lo vigila constantemente, pero pasan días antes de que Narcissa decida que lo mejor es encontrar otro método. Meissa está muy poco tiempo en la mansión, pero para entonces Draco ya lleva allí más de ocho meses. La mirada en el rostro de su primo le dice que ha visto mucho más que las torturas a los que el Señor Oscuro somete a sus prisioneros y a sus propios mortífagos y de las que Meissa ha sido testigo involuntario durante las pocas ocasiones que ha salido de su escondite._

 _Hablan muy poco. Draco parece incapaz de hablar y solo se mueve por inercia. Constantemente tiene esta expresión, la que pone cuando hace lo imposible por volverse invisible en presencia de los mortífagos; se ha convertido en un chico aterrado y silencioso._

 _Meissa no puede evitar simpatizar con él. Draco nunca se ha hecho querer en el pasado; no son amigos, apenas son primos, él desde luego no la considera su prima, pero… pero Meissa ve la desesperación en su cara cuando el chico Potter y sus amigos, Weasley y Granger, son atrapados. Ve cómo sus ojos se agrandan, cómo palidece y lo escucha mentir:_

 _-No… No es él._

 _Cuando Meissa finalmente escapa de la mansión, sin él, tiene el recuerdo de su expresión angustiada y su desesperación bien presente, y algo más de un mes después, cuando Draco la encuentra después de la Batalla de Hogwarts ensangrentada, desquiciada y temblando se agarra a él como si fuera el único puerto seguro del mundo. Draco, siendo el nuevo Draco que conoce ahora, se lo toma como que a partir de entonces ella es su completa responsabilidad._

 _Voldemort gana la Batalla de Hogwarts y ellos, como hijo y sobrina de mortífagos, sobreviven. Pero es una supervivencia agridulce. Esta conlleva un precio: ahora pertenecen al Señor Oscuro._

 _Los siguientes años no son fáciles. Lucius muere durante la Batalla de Hogwarts y Narcissa siete meses después, tras ser descubierta ayudando a los pocos miembros que quedan vivos de la Orden del Fénix. Draco queda atrapado en la difícil situación de probar su lealtad por una causa en la que realmente no cree y por un hombre que es el enemigo de la chica a la que quiere. Meissa no se da cuenta de esto último hasta dos años después, cuando reciben la noticia de que Granger va a tener un hijo. El Señor Oscuro enloquece, habla de quemar toda Gran Bretaña si es necesario para deshacerse de la escoria y su descendencia, pero es la expresión de Draco la que sorprende a Meissa. Draco está_ roto _._

 _Nunca hablan entre ellos sobre ello. No hay nada de lo que hablar. Ambos están atrapados en los papeles que se les ha asignado. Todo lo demás son sueños y esperanzas vacíos._

 _El Señor Oscuro no confía en ninguno de los dos. Ambos son forzados a unirse a las redadas y combatir contra los magos que todavía se resisten, pelear y_ asesinar _, porque es la única manera de borrar el estigma de estar emparentados con una traidora._

 _Pasan muchos años antes de que se les permita salir de la calle y trabajar en el Ministerio, pero hasta esa concesión es más agria que dulce. Siguen siendo asesinos. Siguen matando diariamente. Simplemente ahora lo hacen desde una bonita oficina._

 _El peso de sobrevivir cada vez es más pesado._

-.-.-

 _2 de Abril de 2002, Gran Bretaña._

Dos figuras observaban la batalla que tenía lugar en la base de la colina, donde los mortífagos se enfrentaban a los pocos rebeldes que seguían con vida. Carrow y Dolohov tenían rodeada a una familia que pretendía escapar con el pequeño de los niños en brazos. Los otros dos niños, apenas mayores que éste, se agarraban a su padre con expresión aterrorizada. Un poco más lejos Macnair lanzaba un Avada Kedavra a una mujer de pelo negro y semblante fiero. La mujer murió en el acto.

Draco Malfoy, hijo del que un día fue la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro, miró desde lo alto de la colina la carnicería que tenía lugar a sus pies. Varios cuerpos yacían en las calles, algunos descuartizados y cosas peores, y uno debía preguntarse la clase de hechizos a los que habían sido sometidos. Vio a Pólux Rookwood, el hijo de Augustus, caminar entre los cuerpos y escuchó sus carcajadas, pese a que pudiera parecer imposible dada la distancia a la que se encontraban. Quizás era su imaginación. Había escuchado tantas veces la risa maníaca y cruel de Pólux que la tenía grabada en la mente.

-Debemos bajar antes de que nos echen en falta –dijo Meissa, su acompañante-.

Meissa era una mujer alta, rubia como el resto de la familia y de ojos grises. Pese a que apenas se habían tolerado siendo niños, ahora suponían a menudo para el otro el único consuelo en un mundo donde la violencia tenía más peso que la compasión. Se protegían el uno al otro, aunque Meissa debió darse cuenta antes de que los Malfoy protegían a los suyos a su manera, y la manera de Draco era una sinceridad brutal y cierta insensibilidad hacia los que no formaban parte de su reducido círculo. Eso hacía que a veces se resintiera con él, pero al final del día Draco seguía siendo el único que se interpondría entre un hechizo mortal y ella sin pensárselo.

-¿Sabes por qué nos ha llamado aquí esta vez? –preguntó ella-.

Draco tocó la marca en su antebrazo, la cual había dejado de arder cuando cumplieron la orden de su señor de venir al lugar de la batalla.

-Otra prueba.

Bajaron la colina. Dos figuras vistiendo de negro de la cabeza a los pies pero sin la máscara que en otro tiempo los habría señalado como mortífagos. Ya no hacía falta. En un mes haría cuatro años que el Señor Oscuro había ganado la Batalla de Hogwarts. Voldemort controlaba Gran Bretaña y se decía que en unos años extendería sus aspiraciones más allá de la frontera. Más allá del mar. Aquellos que todavía resistían, que todavía los odiaban, eran personas sin hogar y sin posición. Sin amigos verdaderos en los que confiar, porque cada vez más rebeldes se sometían a Voldemort con tal de salvar su vida o la de sus familiares.

No era solo que estuvieran condenados a fracasar, es que era como si ya lo hubieran hecho. Ninguna de estas personas representaba un peligro para el Señor Oscuro, éste solo los combatía por diversión. Porque podía.

Bajaron pues, y como tantas otras veces, Draco desoyó sus propios deseos y se limitó a fingir que disfrutaba con la matanza. Draco era un mortífago. Siempre sería un mortífago. Cualquier escrúpulo que pudiera sentir debía guárdeselo para sí mismo, porque si el Señor Oscuro sospechaba que no lo tenía tan controlado como creía sería su fin y el de Meissa.

La madre de Draco le había dicho una vez lo siguiente:

 _Esto es lo me dijeron cuando me casé con tu padre: los Malfoy siempre sobreviven. Y no es por su dinero, ni por su poder, ni por la pureza de su sangre, ni siquiera por su inteligencia. Es porque se habitúan a cualquier cosa._

Draco llevaba casi cuatro años siendo un mortífago y todavía no se habituaba. Dudaba que algún día lo hiciera, por ello más que nunca los consejos de su madre le parecían absurdos. Lo más irónico había sido que fuera ella quien al final no soportara la presión y terminara traicionando al Señor Oscuro reuniéndose con la Orden del Fénix y ayudándolos, aunque lo hubiera hecho porque había creído que ellos ganarían y había querido salvar la vida de su hijo. En cambio, lo que había conseguido había sido unirse al bando perdedor y poner a Draco en el punto de mira del Señor Oscuro.

El padre de Draco había muerto en la Batalla de Hogwarts, al igual que muchos otros. Draco había pasado automáticamente a ocupar el lugar de su padre en el círculo del Señor Oscuro sin que nadie le preguntara su opinión. En ese momento Draco había estado perturbado por la pérdida de tanta gente conocida: sus amigos de Slytherin que habían luchado contra Potter y los suyos y que no habían logrado sobrevivir, su padre, Vincent, Snape, incluso Dumbledore… Parecía que todos a quienes conocía terminaban muertos y todo por esta estúpida lucha. Le habría gustado simplemente desaparecer, esconderse en Francia hasta que las aguas se calmasen, pero esa no había sido una opción. Como nuevo patriarca de la familia Malfoy de repente cargaba con la responsabilidad de estar a la cabeza de docenas de personas que no tenían nada que ver con esta guerra; docenas de personas que lo perderían todo si los dejaba a la merced del Señor Oscuro y su paranoia.

Así que se había quedado.

El Señor Oscuro lo había hecho llamar nada más terminar la batalla y Draco había acudido porque no había podido hacer otra cosa. Sus secuaces lo habían obligado a arrodillarse frente a Voldemort empujándolo por los hombros y a levantar el brazo izquierdo. Todavía podía escuchar los gritos de su madre: _¡Es muy joven! ¡Mi hijo! ¡Todavía no, mi señor! ¡Él le servirá bien desde las sombras! Podrá averiguar qué planean los rebeldes ahora que han perdido si finge que está de su parte. Por favor, mi señor. Todavía no._

Draco había oído lo mucho que dolía la marca tenebrosa cuando te marcaban con ella. La serpiente devoraba primero la piel y después la carne, para luego asentarse en medio de la destrucción como quien ocupa un ansiado trono. Aún a día de hoy Draco a veces temía que se escapara, dejándolo con un hoyo en su brazo y ese dolor horrible que todavía lo despertaba por las noches, y con la misma ansia deseaba que lo hiciera, que lo dejara libre. _Mi marca produce fiebre y alucinaciones durante algunos días, y a veces uno u otro muere. Es por eso que no me molesto en marcar a jovencitos como tú que rara vez sobreviven. Pero no tengo mucha opción sobre ti, Malfoy. Espero que no seas tan pusilánime como tu madre piensa._ Draco había sobrevivido, aunque había estado una semana con fiebre y delirios. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había divulgado durante esos días, había llevado a su madre directamente a la Orden del Fénix y a un trato que la mataría apenas unos meses después.

" _Si solo hubieras hablado conmigo en vez de decidirlo todo por ti misma, madre, nada de esto habría pasado"._

Quizás habrían podido escapar muy lejos si el Señor Oscuro hubiera pensado aunque fuera por un momento que le eran completamente leales. Quizás. O quizás no. Era inútil preguntárselo.

-¡Draco! –le advirtió Meissa, devolviéndolo al presente-.

Draco levantó un escudo. Apenas un instante después su varita brilló con una luz roja y su adversario cayó al suelo muerto. Draco siguió avanzando en silencio.

-¡Por allí! –Meissa señaló a su derecha-. He visto a alguien moverse en esa dirección.

Perseguir a uno le daría una excusa para abandonar el campo de batalla y a todas estas víctimas potenciales, de modo que Draco lo siguió.

El rebelde se perdió entre la confusión.

-Creo que ha entrado en esa casa –dijo Meissa, señalando al final de la calle-. ¿Deberíamos seguirle?

-Sí. Sabes lo que nos pasará si logra escapar.

Meissa se mordió el labio. Draco a veces se preguntaba si un día Meissa diría basta. Basta de anteponerme a mí misma por encima de otros. Basta de vivir con miedo. Basta de vender mi alma por unos pocos momentos más de vida en este mundo.

Y como él era la voz de la razón, porque uno de los dos debía serlo, Draco decía cada vez:

-Haces esto por Crux. Haces esto por tu hijo, Meissa.

Ella se puso rígida y lo miró con ira. No le gustaba que le recordara por qué no tenía escapatoria. El pequeño Crux era un bebe de apenas un mes de vida; un niño inocente que no merecía morir a manos del Señor Oscuro por la traición de su madre. Eso era lo que la detenía cada vez.

-Nombra a mi hijo de nuevo y te Cruciaré, Malfoy.

Draco resopló.

-Es mi ahijado de quien estamos hablando. Vamos, Meissa, tenemos que ir tras él.

Meissa se dio la vuelta y corrió tras el rebelde y Draco la siguió un momento después. Se pararon frente a una casa pequeña cuya puerta y ventanas estaban destrozadas completamente. Casi parecía que hubiera habido una explosión dentro, excepto que pese a los cuantiosos daños que presentaba no había restos de fuego.

-Huele a sangre y a muerte –dijo Meissa-. Puede haberse refugiado aquí pensando que no atacaríamos por segunda vez un lugar cuyos ocupantes están muertos sin duda.

Draco entró. La casa se componía de una sola habitación. Una cortina que ahora estaba destrozada ocultaba el baño de la vista de los otros ocupantes de la casa, aunque no ofrecía intimidad de ningún modo. El lugar era un desastre de muebles destrozados y restos humeantes de hechizos mal dirigidos. El dueño de la casa había ofrecido una buena resistencia, si es que toda esta destrucción sugería algo.

-¡Por Merlín!

Draco miró hacia donde Meissa señalaba. Lo primero que vio fue a la pequeña niña rubia tirada en el suelo con el cuello doblado en una posición imposible. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y vacíos.

-Debía tener unos dos o tres años. Draco, esto es horrible. ¿Cómo podemos participar en esto?

-No es la primera niña que muere en esta guerra –ahí afuera había más niños que sin duda estaban recibiendo el mismo trato. Draco había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que el que le disgustara algo no cambiaba la realidad de ello. Lejos quedaban los días, cuando era pequeño, en los que pensaba que el mundo existía solo para complacerlo-.

Mientras él le respondía, Meissa se arrodilló junto a la niña y recogió su cuerpecito. Arrodillada en el suelo cubierto de sangre, abrazada al pequeño cadáver, parecía la imagen misma de la desesperación.

Draco la cogió del brazo y la obligó a levantarse. La niña cayó de su regazo y ya no se movió. Meissa gritó y Draco la odió en ese momento con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a erigirse a sí misma como el paladín de lo bueno y correcto? ¿A mirarlo con rabia, como si lo detestara por no ponerse a su nivel? ¿Qué derecho tenía a fingir que era mejor que él? ¿A asumir que él no detestaba esto tanto como ella? ¿Llorar por esa niña cambiaría algo? ¿Acaso Meissa renunciaría a su hijo por una extraña? Claro que no lo haría, y actuar tontamente solo los ponía a ambos en peligro. ¿Qué haría Meissa si un mortífago entrara por esa puerta y la encontrara abrazando el cadáver de un rebelde?

-¡Suéltame! ¡Lo entiendo! ¡Deja de vigilar todo cuanto hago!

-No te preocupes. Cuando consigas que te maten criaré a tu hijo en tu lugar como si fuera mío, y cuando crezca lo llevaré a elegir la varita con la que matará a una niña como la que estabas sosteniendo tan amorosamente.

Meissa le abofeteó.

-¡Eres detestable, Draco Malfoy!

Él la agarró por la muñeca y le torció el brazo hasta que ella dejó de resistirse.

-Eso es lo que les pasa a los niños que tienen que probarse a sí mismos ante el Señor Oscuro porque su madre los ha puesto en una posición difícil. ¿Quieres ponerlo en una situación difícil, Meissa? ¿Tanto quieres que se parezca a mí?

Ella se agarró el brazo cuando Draco la soltó. Su rostro ya no presentaba ira, solo miedo por el futuro que les esperaba.

-Acabemos aquí. Está claro que ha escapado por otro lado.

Draco se giró para seguirla… y entonces se quedó quieto. Porque al lado de la puerta, en el lugar al que habían estado dándole la espalda, había una mujer clavada en la pared con unas enredaderas que alguien había conjurado para apresarla. Le habían cortado las muñecas y la habían dejado allí para que se desangrara.

-Por Merlín –jadeó Meissa-.

-Es Fleur Delacour. Participó en el Torneo de los Tres Magos cuando yo estaba en Hogwarts. Creo que se casó con uno de los hermanos Weasley.

Tenía la cara llena de sangre por los golpes que le habían propinado pero estaba claro que se trataba de ella. Vestía con ropa vieja y no llevaba más joyas que el anillo de casada.

Después de un momento en que simplemente miraron a la mujer con una extraña sensación de estupor, ambos desviaron la mirada hacia la niña que estaba tirada en el suelo, una niña que claramente era suya pues tenía el pelo del mismo color rubio.

Draco intentó recordar la última vez que había visto a Fleur. Quizás poco antes de que la guerra empezara. Al finalizar la Batalla de Hogwarts, el Señor Oscuro había escogido a los Weasley para dar ejemplo de lo que se haría con los traidores a la sangre. Los había matado uno a uno y había perseguido a los que habían logrado escapar. Ronald Weasley seguía estando en lo alto de su lista de indeseables y probablemente era el único que seguía con vida ahora mismo. Si Draco odiaba a alguien era a Weasley, pero este final le resultaba horrible incluso para el hombre al que había considerado su rival durante años.

-Vayámonos. No ganaremos nada si nos descubren aquí.

Esta vez Meissa le dio la razón. Estaban a medio camino de la salida cuando un sonido los detuvo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Ratas, seguramente.

-Ha sonado como un gemido, Draco.

-No tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

-A lo mejor el rebelde sí que ha entrado aquí. A lo mejor está escondido.

-¿Tú ves algún sitio para esconderse?

-Bueno… -miró tentativamente la cortina destrozada que daba al baño-. ¿Quizás ahí adentro?

-Un adulto no puede esconderse en un cubículo de apenas un metro cuadrado –de todos modos se acercó y susurró-: Lumos.

Aunque entraba luz de la calle el cubículo estaba en un extremo de la habitación donde ésta no llegaba. Con ayuda de la luz que salía de su varita Draco inspeccionó el baño de arriba abajo y se encogió de hombros ante la mirada dubitativa de Meissa.

-Nada.

Meissa asintió, aunque sin verse muy segura. Ambos volvieron a la habitación donde estaban los dos cadáveres. Aunque viéndose completamente incómoda por su propia acción, Meissa evitó el cuerpo de la niña, se sentó al borde de la cama y suspiró dramáticamente.

-Está bien, Draco. Supongo que estoy siendo paranoica. Tienes razón en que deberíamos salir. Desaparecer tanto rato solo nos hará sospechosos. A-Abrazar a niñas muertas también nos hará sospechosos. No sé en lo que estoy pensando. Sé que dices cosas crueles porque esa es la posición en la que te pongo. Porque continuamente te obligo a ser fuerte por los dos y a recordarme que no tengo mucha opción en esto. No deberías tener que recordármelo, Draco. Creo que solo te obligo a hacerlo porque es mejor para mí detestarte a ti que asumir que soy yo la que toma la decisión… y eso no es correcto.

-Cállate, Meissa.

Ella lo miró con lástima.

-Lo siento.

-No. Que te calles. Oigo algo.

Meissa levantó una ceja.

-¿El qué?

-Levántate.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que te levantes!

Draco la apartó de un empujón, haciendo que chillara con enfado. Después de todo lo que le había dicho y la manera en que se había disculpado, ¡el muy cerdo la apartaba a empujones! Pero Draco ya estaba levantando el borde la colcha y lo que Meissa hizo cuando miró debajo no fue gritar a su primo por su impertinencia, fue gritar de nuevo:

-¡Por Merlín!

Debajo de la cama y envuelta en una manta había otra niña.

-.-.-

La niña, que debía tener como mucho un año, tenía el pelo castaño. Aunque era todavía pequeña tenía mucho pelo. Sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, sin duda por haber llorado sin parar al ser ignorada. La mantita la mantenía envuelta por completo y en ella se podía leer claramente un nombre. No era Delacoir ni Weasley. Era Rose Ginevra Granger.

A su lado, Draco tembló. Meissa resistió el impulso de coger a la niña en brazos porque la reacción de su primo parecía mucho más apremiante. Draco se veía como si se estuviera ahogando. Quiso hablarle pero temió que eso solo lo haría explotar. Y al final lo hizo por sí mismo.

Levantó la varita y apuntó a la niña.

-.-.-

 _Cinco años después…_

-Papi.

Draco abrió los ojos y observó la figura de su hija de seis años parada en la puerta de su habitación. Estaba abrazada a un conejito de peluche y tenía el pelo castaño alborotado.

-Papi, he tenido una pesadilla. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Draco estaba tan agotado que no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos, pero levantó la colcha con una mano y la rodeó con el otro cuando la niña se pegó a él. Tenía los pies helados y Draco se estremeció cuando pegó sus piernecitas a las suyas.

-Buenas noches, papi.

-Buenas noches.

La niña cerró los ojos y se durmió en el acto. Draco se quedó mirando a la pequeña de pelo largo y frondoso, tan parecida a su madre, y tras un momento también cerró los ojos.

-.-.-

 _Ahora…_

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Meissa empujó su mano lejos y la varita salió volando-. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Solo iba a levitarla.

-¿Piensas que soy estúpida? –recogió a la niña y la rodeó con los brazos para protegerla de su primo. Sus dedos tocaron ausentemente el nombre bordado en la mantita de bebe-. Es suyo, ¿verdad? De la chica que…

-Cállate.

-¿Todavía sientes algo por ella? –Draco no respondió-. No puedes hacerle nada a esta niña. Ella no tiene la culpa de que estés celoso.

-Van a matarla en cuanto la encuentren. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. No es de mí de quien deberías protegerla.

-Me parece que tú eres el único que supone una amenaza ahora mismo. No veo a nadie entrando por esa puerta.

-Todavía.

-Todavía –aceptó Meissa-. Así que deberíamos darnos prisa.

-¿Perdona?

-¿Dormirás bien por la noche sabiendo que has abandonado a la hija de Hermione Granger?

Draco retrocedió.

-Es la hija de Weasley.

-Draco –Meissa suspiró-. No te lo perdonarás nunca.

-N-No tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Meissa pareció pensar profundamente por un momento. A continuación se acercó a su primo y depositó a la niña en sus brazos. Draco estuvo a punto de dejarla caer del susto. La rodeó bien fuerte, alarmado, como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento. Había sostenido en brazos a su sobrino Crux desde el momento en que había nacido, pero esto era diferente. Era una extraña. Casi una extraña.

Tenía el mismo pelo y los mismos ojos que Granger.

Como si pudiera leerle la mente, la niña se le quedó mirando fijamente, parpadeó una vez y luego sonrió.

Hasta la sonrisa era la misma.

Draco estaba completa e irremediablemente jodido.

-.-.-

-¿Crees que Granger también está aquí? –preguntó Meissa un momento después-.

Ambos miraron a través de la puerta de la pequeña casa, hacia la lucha que no se veía pero que se escuchaba. Ahí afuera no sobreviviría nadie, había demasiados Mortífagos y esta gente estaba demasiado cansada y demasiado hambrienta.

-La… la habría visto.

-No la habrías visto, Draco. Ahí afuera es un caos.

-Granger no habría dejado a la niña aquí sabiendo que corre tanto peligro como fuera con ella.

-Entonces estás diciendo que no está aquí –dijo Meissa-. ¿Que dejó a la niña a cargo de su cuñada?

Los labios de Draco se presionaron ante el recordatorio de su afiliación con los Weasley.

-Ha estado en la lista de las más buscadas durante años. No es una vida para criar a un bebe.

-Ni siquiera tú pareces convencido de lo que dices.

-¡La verdad es que no está aquí, y si lo está, está muerta! ¡Muerta! –la voz se le transformó al final de la palabra en un grito ahogado y ronco-.

Meissa le cogió a la niña.

-Ve a buscarla. Yo me encargaré de la pequeña Rose.

-¿Te encargarás de ella? ¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó con un hilo de voz, sin saber muy bien si quería saber la respuesta-.

Meissa sacó del bolsillo de su túnica el portkey que siempre llevaba consigo para situaciones de emergencia.

-La llevaré a un lugar seguro. Tú haz lo mismo con su madre si la encuentras. Las reuniremos, y todo esto acabará bien.

-Meissa…

-No notarán mi ausencia si me doy prisa. Cúbreme tanto como puedas –titubeó un momento-. Coge mi varita. Si alguien intenta probar luego que no he estado en la lucha se encontrará con que he hecho algunos hechizos bastante desagradables recientemente… ¿Harás eso?

-Sí –Draco cogió su varita pero no miró a su prima a los ojos-. Gracias.

Ella sonrió.

-Tú me salvaste, yo te salvo. Es lo que hace la familia.

Sin más palabras, Meissa activó el portkey y desapareció. Draco la observó partir con el corazón en un puño. Tenía miedo de que la próxima vez que se encontrara con su prima fuera solo para verla asesinada por el Señor Oscuro por su traición, y todo sería culpa de Draco y de su incapacidad de dejar atrás el pasado.

 **NdA:** No me matéis, por favor.

Ah, y sí, lo de que Ron sea el padre de Rose, eso es lo que cree Draco; todos sabemos de quién es hija… ¿o no?

Besos,

Keru ^^


	7. Bloque III: capítulo 2

**Bloque III: capítulo 2**

El Señor Oscuro estaba contento. Muchos rebeldes de notoriedad estaban muertos, incluida gran parte de la familia política de los Weasley (encontraron a Fleur Delacour-Weasley, por lo visto). Por fin todos los estúpidos que pese a los largos años transcurridos todavía sentían que le debían algo a esa familia de traidores no tenían a nadie a quien seguir, pues Potter ya llevaba casi un año desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y se sospechaba que estaba muerto. Con un poco de suerte Ronald Weasley, quien era ahora mismo la cabeza visible de los Rebeldes, sería el siguiente.

-Ven aquí, señorita Malfoy. ¿A cuántas de esas basuras hemos matado hoy?

Meissa respondió con una voz plana y carente de emoción. El Señor Oscuro se rio. Al mismo tiempo, Meissa sintió la mirada insistente de su primo en su nuca, quien debía estar preguntándose cómo había podido volver tan rápido. ¿Cómo había dado con un rebelde que se hiciera cargo del bebe en menos de treinta minutos y le había dado tiempo a venir a la reunión que había convocado el Señor Oscuro? ¿O a alguien que no fuera un rebelde pero que estuviera dispuesto a ayudar? Draco debía estar pensando que había matado a la niña después de todo, a pesar de que ese pensamiento no casara en absoluto con su personalidad.

El Señor Oscuro torturó a uno de sus mortífagos esa noche, solo para no perder la costumbre. Soltó una carcajada cada vez que acertó a su objetivo… que básicamente fue siempre porque el mortífago escogido no se atrevió a moverse. Pólux Rookwood permaneció al lado de su señor, riéndose junto con él.

-.-.-

Draco tocó distraídamente con sus dedos las letras cosidas a mano mientras apretaba la pequeña manta infantil. Era el nombre que Granger le había dado a su hija.

 _Rose Ginevra Granger._

Rose, como su abuela materna. La mujer que había fallecido durante el verano antes de su sexto año. La misma cuyo nombre Granger tenía tatuado en la cadera.

-La has traído a tu casa –dijo Draco con voz plana-.

Meissa se paseó por delante de la chimenea, de derecha a izquierda y vuelta a empezar. Asintió sin palabras.

-La has traído a tu casa –repitió él-. A la hija de los dos Rebeldes más buscados de Gran Bretaña. ¿Por qué?

-Por ti –susurró su prima-.

-Meissa. Meissa, el Señor Oscuro acaba de orquestar una redada contra numerosas familias de Rebeldes, familias con niños, y de repente un bebe aparece en tu casa…

-Mira, ya lo sé, es muy sospechoso…

-Meissa, no puedes hacer esto por mí.

Ella levantó las manos al cielo.

-¡Entonces haz con ella lo que te plazca! ¿Vas a dejarla abandonada en el umbral de una casa cualquiera? No, ¿verdad?

Draco se enfureció.

-No te he pedido nada de esto. No te he pedido que tires tu vida a la basura por mí.

-Mira, ¿sabes qué? –en un impulso, desenvolvió al bebe de la manta, cogió esta última y la tiró al fuego. El fuego mágico devoró la manta al instante y Meissa le envió una mirada triunfal a Draco antes de lanzar un hechizo para que nadie pudiera devolver a su forma las cenizas-. Ya está. La manta se ha perdido para siempre. A todos los efectos, Rose Ginevra Granger nunca ha existido.

-El Señor Oscuro sabe que Granger tuvo una niña.

-Estás empeñado en que esto no funcione, ¿no es así? No encontraste a su madre, tampoco tenemos manera de encontrarla en el futuro porque, ey, es una Rebelde y nosotros somos Mortífagos, ¿recuerdas? Tampoco vas a abandonarla ni vas a dejar que permanezca aquí, así que, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué vas a hacer, Draco?

Draco permaneció con la cabeza gacha durante todo el discurso de Meissa. Siguió así durante varios minutos después de eso, hasta que musitó:

-Me la quedaré.

-¿Disculpa?

-Me la quedaré. La criaré yo.

Meissa soltó una carcajada.

-¿Y qué excusa vas a poner tú que no pueda poner yo?

-Para empezar –Draco miró el estómago de su prima- todo el mundo te ha visto estos últimos meses y sabe que no has estado embarazada. P-Pero nadie tiene por qué recelar de un supuesto romance mío.

-Oh –Meissa abrió los ojos de par en par-. Ya… veo –y tras un momento-. Realmente vas a hacerlo.

Draco desvió la vista. Ella lo cogió del brazo.

-Si realmente vas a hacerlo… Si piensas ser su… su padre. ¿Ese es el plan, no? Si piensas ser su padre, tienes que serlo de verdad.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes que ser un padre. No puedes seguir como hasta ahora.

Él se echó a reír.

-Meissa…

-Te has vuelto hostil… y cruel, excepto con Crux y conmigo. Eso debe parar.

-Soy un Mortífago, como tú –Draco intentó soltarse-.

-¡No somos Mortífagos! ¡Somos rehenes! Una puñetera familia que se preocupa tanto los unos por los otros que venderemos nuestra alma en el instante en que el Señor Oscuro amenace con dañar al otro. Eso es no tener ni una puta oportunidad, y si acoges a esta niña será una rehén más que él usará en nuestra contra. Pero si vas a acogerla, si vas a hacernos eso, por mi vida que lo harás bien. Tienes que recuperar tu jodida alma y ser su padre, joder. Eso incluye olvidar tu resentimiento por Weasley…

-Meissa…

-Y tus sentimientos por Granger también. Esta niña será tu prioridad a partir de ahora, o te juro que te arrancaré las pelotas. ¿Me has entendido?

-Sí –respondió entre dientes-.

-.-.-

Se tomó su tiempo para actuar. Mientras tanto desenterró varios libros de la cámara secreta de la mansión Malfoy, un lugar que no pisaba en años porque estaba lleno de objetos oscuros que prefería mantener lejos del alcance del Señor Oscuro. Tardó dos días en encontrar lo que quería y otros cuatro en preparar todo lo necesario y en memorizar cada palabra de las cincuenta páginas que tendría que recitar sin descanso durante toda una noche, una y otra vez, hasta que el conjuro hiciera efecto.

Pasados esos primeros seis días Draco cogió en brazos a Rose y se sentó en el suelo de la cámara secreta. Sabía que no lo encontrarían ahí y que por lo tanto no podrían detenerlo. Llevaba seis días ignorando los intentos de Meissa de ponerse en contacto con él vía Red Flu, y también ignorándola cuando llamaba al timbre. Su elfina tenía prohibido abrirle. A estas alturas lo único que podría detenerlo sería que el Señor Oscuro se presentara en su casa en persona.

Eso no pasó. El Señor Oscuro estaba ocupado en otras cosas y era con Pólux Rookwood con quien compartía sus planes, no con Draco.

Abrió el libro y empezó a leer.

-.-.-

Estaba muerto de cansancio, apenas era capaz de hilar un pensamiento razonable y estaba consciente de que su andar no era del todo firme. Parecía que llevara una semana sin dormir, lo que no estaba tan alejado de la realidad. Había dormido durante los primeros días, un poco al menos. Pero no era el hecho de haber trasnochado lo que lo tenía al borde del precipicio, era el conjuro que había drenado gran parte de su magia. Incluso si la recuperaba, ahora mismo se sentía como si el menor viento lo fuera a arrojar al vacío.

Meissa traspasó las protecciones de la mansión nada más quitó las restricciones. Aunque se la veía enfadada tras dar un vistazo a su estado se limitó a tenderle un rollo de pergamino sin decirle una palabra.

-¿Qué es esto?

-La prueba de que a diferencia de ti tengo cerebro –Meissa alzó una ceja hacia él, sus brazos todavía cruzados-. Te he encontrado una amante.

-¿Perdona?

Ella señaló el pergamino con un gesto de su barbilla.

-Cassiopeia Lufkin. Descendiente de la primera Ministra de Magia mujer, Artemisa Lufkin. Sangrepura, hija única, estudiante de Ravenclaw, 20 años de edad, 21 este año, es decir, uno menos que tú. Inteligente y de buena familia. Un buen partido, de no ser porque lleva tres años entrando y saliendo de la sala de interrogatorios por sospecha de apoyar a un grupo clandestino de periodistas que reparten panfletos apoyando la diversidad de sangre y criticando las matanzas indiscriminadas contra mestizos. En Marzo del año pasado dio a luz en una de las celdas de retención mientras esperaba su juicio. La niña murió –Meissa lo miró directamente a los ojos-. Ese pequeño detalle puede ser fácilmente rectificado modificando los archivos. El resto solo depende de conseguir una identificación falsa y asegurarnos de que Lufkin nos sigue la corriente.

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-No va a tenerlo tan fácil esta vez para ser liberada. Lleva más de dos meses en custodia y por lo visto están a punto de atrapar a alguien que puede incriminarla. Va a necesitar nuestra ayuda si quiere sobrevivir.

-Yo no tengo ningún poder para ayudarla.

-Tú no, pero conoces a alguien que sí, ¿no? Es hora de que pidas unos cuantos favores.

-.-.-

No se cruzó con nadie cuando dejó atrás los pasillos del Ministerio abiertos para el público (es decir, el público sangrepura) y accedió al área de interrogatorio de los prisioneros. La mayoría de estas personas, incluso si eran sangrepuras, que lo eran, serían ejecutadas para dar un escarmiento a quienes también sintieran la tentación de ayudar a mestizos y muggles.

Draco no tenía acceso a esta área. La única razón por la que podía estar aquí era porque había convencido a Pansy Parkinson de que lo ayudara.

Abrió la cuarta celda a la derecha y entró en una habitación pequeña de paredes blancas y sin ningún mobiliario, ni siquiera una cama. Aunque pequeñas, estas celdas eran mucho mejores que las celdas sobrecargadas de prisioneros en las que encerraban a los mestizos para torturarlos cuando algún mortífago estaba aburrido. Aun así, se dio cuenta al entrar, horrorizado, de que ni siquiera esta gente se salvaba de las humillaciones que los otros prisioneros sobrellevaban cada día. La mujer que Draco había venido buscando estaba escondida en un rincón, tumbada en el suelo hecha un ovillo. Tembló cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría pero no levantó la cabeza para mirar. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras y le habían rapado el pelo. Draco se acercó lentamente e intentó tocarle el hombro. Ella se apartó con un grito y empezó a llorar.

Meissa le había dicho que llevaba años entrando y saliendo de este lugar, pero Draco no creía que hasta ahora hubiera estado aquí más que un día o dos. No el tiempo suficiente para entender realmente cómo eran estos lugares. No le sería tan fácil a partir de ahora lanzarse al peligro sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-Lufkin –la llamó Draco-.

La prisionera se tapó las orejas con las manos. Tenía la piel casi gris, los ojos marrones cerrados con fuerza y sangre seca en el cuello. Él intentó apartarle las manos, sin éxito. Había sido guapa antes de todo esto. Seguía siéndolo, debajo de toda esa suciedad y sangre.

Pero, lo más importante de todo, se parecía a Granger. Una de las tantas razones por las que Meissa la había escogido, por lo visto.

-He venido a sacarte de aquí.

La mujer, Cassiopeia Lufkin, abrió los ojos pero no pidió explicaciones, y tampoco pareció creer del todo sus palabras. Pero al menos ahora estaba escuchándolo.

Draco le contó su plan.

-¿Lo has entendido?

Ella asintió.

-Te prometo tu libertad. No volverán a encerrarte. Te daré más dinero del que puedas imaginar, una buena vida, y a cambio dirás que tuviste una hija conmigo. Dirás que es tuya, que la diste a luz, y lo seguirás perjurando hasta el día de tu muerte. Rompe tu parte del trato, díselo a una sola persona, y no habrá lugar en la tierra donde puedas esconderte de mí. Tu hija se llama Lyra. Lyra Rose. Dilo.

-Mi hija se llama Lyra Rose –repitió, aterrorizada-.

-Te llevarás el secreto a la tumba.

-Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba. Mi hija se llama Lyra Rose. Mi hija se llama Lyra Rose –empezó a llorar-.

Draco asintió y le quitó las cadenas que la aprisionaban.

-No me traiciones –la amenazó-. ¿Lo has entendido? Será lo último que hagas.

-¿D-Dónde me llevas?

-De vuelta a tu casa, por supuesto. Pansy te ha interrogado y ha decidido que todo ha sido una gran equivocación.

-Pero si ayudé a…

-A veces también recibimos informes falsos. Pansy será premiada por descubrir la verdad y salvar la vida de una sangrepura inocente. Una sangrepura que nunca volverá a desobedecer al Señor Oscuro, ¿no es así?

-Me pides que renuncie a mi dignidad por mi vida.

-Lo mismo que el resto de nosotros. Bienvenida al club.

Tuvo que sujetarla durante todo el camino hasta el área de acceso común, a pesar de que Cassiopeia se debatía entre rechazar su toque, todo el tiempo estremeciéndose como si esperara un ataque, y caerse de bruces al suelo porque sus piernas no le respondían bien.

Pansy los esperaba en la salida.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres hacer? –le preguntó su amiga-. Dile a la niña que su madre está muerta. Un revolcón de una noche no justifica tanto alboroto.

-¿Y convertirla en la hija de una traidora condenada? ¿Como yo?

Pansy observó a ambos, dudosa. No había puesto en duda la historia de Draco cuando le había dicho que había descubierto que una antigua amante había dado a luz a una niña suya sin decírselo, y que ella lo había contactado a última hora ante su inminente muerte. Lo que no entendía era que quisiera pasar por todos estos apuros para ayudarla.

Seguramente para Draco habría sido mucho más sencillo que Cassiopeia no sobreviviera. No habría ningún testigo que pusiera en duda su historia. Pero no creía que pudiera hacer eso. Necesitaba salvar al menos a una persona.

Tras un momento Pansy asintió.

-Está bien, venid conmigo –pero se giró hacia Cassiopeia en el último momento y la agarró por la barbilla hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Cassipeia hizo una mueca por el fuerte agarre-. ¿Sabes quién soy yo? –la otra mujer parpadeó-. Si lo sabes sabrás que no perdono a los que me hacen pasar por tonta. Como vuelva a descubrirte compartiendo propaganda para sangresucia y escorias como tú voy a arrancarte la piel a tiras.

-Pansy, qué…

-Estoy poniendo mi buen nombre en juego por vosotros dos –miró de Cassiopeia a Draco. Fue la primera vez que Pansy lo miró con algo que no fuera compañerismo o afecto-. Como quede mal delante del Señor Oscuro por vuestra culpa, ninguno de los dos va a salvarse.

-.-.-

Una vez de vuelta en la mansión, Draco sacó a Rose de la cámara secreta y la sentó en el sillón enfrente de él. Winky, la misma elfina que lo había cuidado a él de niño, no se atrevió a decirle nada a su amo dado su humor, y tampoco preguntó quién era la niña; simplemente la alimentó en silencio con leche mientras su amo las observaba a ambas, taciturno.

Draco iba a llamarla Lyra Rose Malfoy. Lyra, porque los Malfoy siempre utilizaban nombres de constelaciones, y Rose porque ese era su nombre al fin y al cabo. Ginevra, por otra parte… era un nombre demasiado reconocible; no podía llamarla así.

Lyra lo observó con sus grandes ojos chocolate. La niña lo estaba observando directamente, sin parpadear. Esos ojos…

 _Si te diriges a mí, te golpearé de nuevo. No quiero volver a saber de ti de nuevo. Esto termina aquí._

Draco apretó con fuerza el vaso. Se negó a perderse en unos recuerdos que enterró hace demasiado tiempo como para contar para algo.

En cambio caminó hasta Lyra y la cogió en brazos. La pequeña lo rodeó con sus bracitos. Draco se quedó mirándola… y ella sonrió. Fue una sonrisa torpe, aniñada, pero tan tierna que sintió algo romperse dentro de él. Draco nunca había sonreído así. Nunca le habían sonreído así.

-Eres tan bonita –le pellizcó la mejilla, haciendo que la niña riera y lo abrazara más fuerte-.

Draco quiso apartarla. No podía dejar que esta niña venciera su resistencia, por mucho que se lo hubiera prometido a Meissa. Todavía no tenía muy claro por qué la había salvado y eso era lo peor de todo. A veces se convencía a sí mismo de que solo quería robarle a Weasley lo que debería haber sido suyo. Otras veces pensaba que no podía dejar ir la única parte de Granger que seguía viva en este mundo, porque nadie podría haber sobrevivido a la redada y por ende estaba casi seguro de que estaba muerta, y esos eran los peores días. Se aborrecía cuando pensaba de esa manera. La venganza siempre sería aceptable entre su clase, en cambio lo otro…

Lo otro.

No quería pensar en ello. Y no podría dejar de hacerlo si seguía pensando en esta niña como la hija de Granger. Ahora era suya. Draco se había asegurado de ello al realizar el conjuro que lo había tenido despierto toda la noche y que lo había dejado casi sin magia. Estaban ligados ahora de manera más estrecha que cualquier unión de sangre. Había impregnado su huella mágica en ella, y de esa manera sería conocida como una Malfoy por el resto de su vida. Engañaría cualquier hechizo, cualquier restricción que la mansión tuviera para aquellos que no compartieran sangre. Engañaría al Señor Oscuro. Incluso puede que engañara al mismo Draco; porque, mientras veía esa sonrisa y esos ojos hermosos devolviéndole la mirada sin parpadear, Draco pensó que no le costaría nada querer a esta pequeña, al igual que no le había costado en su momento querer a su madre.

-.-.-

Durante años, cada vez que se recostaba en la cama y cerraba los ojos, la incertidumbre y las dudas lo agobiaban. Se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Lyra crecería en una familia acomodada en vez de en los refugios rebeldes donde tendría que haberse ocultado de haber crecido como la hija de Granger y Weasley. Siempre moviéndose, siempre en peligro. Con Draco, Lyra no conocería esas preocupaciones, pero a cambio, crecería como parte de una generación de sangre pura que se regía por la violencia y la discriminación de sangre, y en el futuro serviría bajo las órdenes del hombre que intentaba matar a sus padres. Porque igual que Draco no había tenido opción Lyra tampoco la tendría, igual que no la tendría el pequeño Crux. Este era el mundo que les había tocado vivir y esta vez no había ninguna profecía que les ofreciera la esperanza de que era algo que podía cambiarse.

Ni todas las buenas intenciones del mundo harían que Voldemort y su reino de terror desapareciesen.

-.-.-

 _Siete años después,_

 _Año 2009_

-Lyra –la llamó Draco-.

La niña de ocho años levantó la cabeza a la mención de su nombre. A su rostro acudió una sonrisa cuando vio al fatigado hombre de veintinueve años dejar su maletín sobre el sofá y acudir a ella. Se agachó delante de Lyra, quien estaba sentada en el suelo al lado de su sillón favorito, y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Después, con un suspiro, se dejó caer en el sillón y cerró los ojos.

La niña se levantó de un salto y, agarrando fuertemente sus cromos para que no se le cayeran, se sentó encima de Draco, apoyó la cabeza en su estómago y siguió jugando. Draco estaba más que acostumbrado a esta acción. Al principio había pensado que esa constante demanda de mimos se le pasaría enseguida, pero años después Lyra seguía yendo tras él sin descanso.

Como presintiendo que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, Lyra lo zarandeó para llamar su atención.

-Papi, ya sé lo que quiero para mi cumpleaños.

-Faltan dos meses, Lyra.

-Pero es que ya sé lo que quiero y el año pasado me lo preguntaste.

-Y me dijiste "lo que tú quieras, papi" –la imitó-.

-Sí, y me compraste _ropa_.

-Te gusta la ropa.

-Pero no para un regalo de cumpleaños.

Draco suspiró.

-Dime lo que quieres.

-Un perrito.

-Un perrito –repitió Draco-. No tengo tiempo para cuidar de un perro. Déjame dormir un rato, Lyra –cerró los ojos-.

Ella volvió a zarandearlo.

-Yo lo cuidaría.

-He oído esa historia antes y siempre soy yo el que termina haciendo el trabajo.

-No, papi, cuidaría del perro –frunció el ceño al ver que él seguía con los ojos cerrados-. Voy a pedírtelo todos los días hasta que me digas que sí.

-Y luego tendrás el regalo que yo quiera y no por el que tantos dolores de cabeza me has dado, aunque solo sea para que aprendas la lección –a él le habría venido bien aprender esa lección cuando era niño, así habría aprendido a valorar las cosas un poco más-.

Ella infló los mofletes.

-Te querré mucho más si me compras un perrito.

Draco resopló.

-Que sí, papi, que es verdad.

Sin decir nada, Draco la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo. Cogida con la guardia baja, ella gritó y luego empezó a reírse cuando el abrazo se convirtió en cosquillas. Saltó de su regazo entre risas.

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos se la encontró sonriendo de esa manera abierta que tanto le recordaba a su madre, con los ojos color chocolate brillando con una nota de diversión.

-Quien llegue antes a mi cuarto gana –declaró y echó a correr-.

A Draco le gustaba seguirle la corriente. La perseguía escaleras arriba, fingía que tropezaba y la dejaba ganar de vez en cuando, y de esa manera por un momento se olvidaba del Señor Oscuro, de las matanzas y de la clase de país en que vivían ahora. Otras veces hacía lo que hizo esta, sacó la varita y se Apareció.

Para cuando Lyra llegó a su cuarto con las mejillas coloradas por la carrera y el pelo revuelto se lo encontró sentado cómodamente junto a la ventana, sonriendo astutamente como todo buen Slytherin. Lyra gimoteó.

-¡Papi, eso es trampa!

-De eso nada, solo he empleado los recursos que tengo ya que eres más joven y ágil que yo –su sonrisa se ensanchó-. ¿Decías algo de ganar?

-¡Papá!

Dos meses después Lyra abrió la caja que Draco le tendió y, sorprendida, fue recompensada con un enérgico ladrido. Se quedó traspuesta, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, y cuando pudo reaccionar se echó sobre su padre entre lágrimas.

-¡Gracias!

Sentada junto a Crux, Meissa sacudió la cabeza. Draco se encogió de hombros. Era una suerte que Lyra fuera todavía joven para saber que cuando sonreía había pocas cosas que Draco pudiera negarle. Una suerte en efecto.


	8. Bloque IV

**Bloque IV (capítulo único)**

 _Año 2015._

-Señorita Malfoy.

Lyra se dio la vuelta y sonrió cuando vio que se trataba de la profesora Lamont. Ella era su profesora preferida porque siempre era amable. El día que la había encontrado durante su primer año llorando en el baño –cuando habría tenido que estar en clase- porque había querido volver a casa le había permitido hablar con su padre por Red Flú.

Habían pasado casi cuatro años desde entonces. Este era su último día en Hogwarts como estudiante de tercer año; en poco más de dos meses, cuando acabasen las vacaciones de verano, comenzaría su cuarto año.

La profesora Lamont le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Había un grupo de alumnos con ella, todos posando para la foto grupal de graduación que se utilizaría para el anuario, y Lyra se apresuró a unirse a ellos. Plasmó una sonrisa en su rostro, igual que todos los demás, e inclinó un poco la cabeza para estar a la altura de Emily Nott, que estaba a su lado. Detrás de Lyra y grabado en piedra en los muros de entrada de Hogwarts, el escudo de la escuela se alzaba por encima de su cabeza. Arriba del todo estaba la serpiente de Slytherin y abajo, con las alas extendidas, el águila de Ravenclaw, la Casa de Lyra. Entre ambas estaba la mitad derecha de una H. La otra mitad del escudo estaba ennegrecida por el fuego.

Lo mismo había sido hecho con todos los escudos que había en el interior del colegio.

Las sonrisas se borraron de los rostros de los chicos y chicas reunidos en cuanto la fotografía fue tomada. Se empujaron los unos a los otros de camino al Gran Comedor –este iba a ser el último desayuno que disfrutarían antes de ir a casa- y Emily, mostrándole la lengua, le puso la zancadilla a Lyra. Crux la cogió del brazo antes de que se cayera.

Emily reculó en cuanto reconoció a Crux. Él era un año menor que ellas pero era más alto que los otros chicos y más fuerte debido al entrenamiento de Quidditch. Pero no era eso lo que hacía recular a la gente; Crux era conocido por utilizar hechizos desconocidos y poco agradables contra sus compañeros cuando creía que se lo merecían. Los que se metían con Lyra terminaban en la enfermería con la suficiente frecuencia para que se asumiera que él era el causante de todos esos "accidentes" inexplicables.

Crux pasó un brazo por encima del hombro de Lyra y sonrió ampliamente.

-Me has extrañado, ¿verdad, prima? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo ayer mientras estaba en el entrenamiento?

-Contrariamente a lo que puedas pensar mi vida no gira entorno a ti, y la verdad es que mejora notablemente cuando desapareces.

Él arrugó la nariz en un intento por evitar sonreír.

-Así que estuviste practicando danza clásica de nuevo.

Ella empujó el brazo de Crux fuera de su hombro y adoptó una expresión de fingida seriedad. La realidad era que adoraba a su primo y sí, los días que él entrenaba terminaban siendo bastante aburridos. Aunque así lo hicieran parecer sus excelentes notas, Lyra no disfrutaba particularmente pasarse el día estudiando en la biblioteca.

Los esclavos abrieron la puerta del Gran Comedor. Ambos vestían el uniforme gris que usaban todos ellos: pantalones largos y camisa, prendas simples y que picaban al tacto; y llevaban el pelo rapado al cero. Los niños pasaron por su lado sin notarlos, pues estaban acostumbrados a su presencia.

-Ven a comer conmigo –Lyra lo arrastró a la mesa de Ravenclaw, el uniforme verde y plata de Crux contrastando notablemente en el mar de azul y bronce de la Casa de Lyra-.

Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer. Aunque de Casas distintas, se las arreglaban para pasar prácticamente todo el día juntos, ya fuera colándose en la Sala Común del otro o en la biblioteca. El primer año que Lyra había pasado en Hogwarts había sido un calvario, y no había mejorado hasta que Crux había sido admitido un año después.

-¿Adónde desapareciste el otro día? Tu Prefecto me dijo que habías salido del castillo. ¿Sucedió algo malo en casa?

-Claro que no. Mi padre me llevó a ver el partido entre los Puddlemere United y los Falmouth Falcons.

Los ojos de Crux se llenaron de envidia pero supo disimularlo rápidamente.

-¿Desde cuándo tu padre tiene días libres? _Siempre_ está ocupado.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Casi no lo ves desde que lo nombraron Jefe del Departamento de Regulación de Natalidad hace dos años.

Eso era cierto. Lyra siempre había pensado que su padre odiaba su trabajo pero desde que lo habían ascendido estaba más contento y pasaba más horas que nunca allí.

-Me dijo que quiere que pasemos más tiempo juntos –sus ojos se iluminaron de pronto-. Y mi madre vuelve hoy de su viaje. Estará en casa para recibirme cuando llegue.

-¿En serio? –se mostró escéptico-. ¿Cuánto hace que no la ves?

Ella lo golpeó en el brazo.

-Ssshhh, no seas pájaro de mal agüero. Esta vez lo ha prometido –levantó la cuchara, haciendo que salpicaran varias gotas de la sopa que estaba comiendo y que sus compañeros la miraran mal-. Estoy segura de que será un verano memorable.

-.-.-

Ya en la mansión Malfoy, Lyra cruzó la entrada principal prácticamente volando y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre en cuanto reparó en la figura alta parada junto a las escaleras.

-¡Papá, estás en casa!

Winky llegó por detrás de ella, murmurando por lo bajo mientras cargaba la maleta de la señorita, que era casi tan grande como ella.

-Uuups, espera –Lyra se separó de Draco de repente y le cogió la maleta a la elfina doméstica-.

La elfina, que era tan vieja que apenas veía lo que tenía delante, tropezó con Lyra y se golpeó la cabeza contra la maleta que acababa de soltar. Draco suspiró al ver la escena.

-Quizás deberíamos conseguir a alguien que ayude a Winky –sugirió Lyra cuando la elfina se marchó-.

-¿Conseguir a quién? –preguntó Draco con una voz cortante como una navaja; una voz que nunca usaba con Lyra-. El Señor Oscuro ha prohibido que se entrenen nuevos elfos domésticos.

Más bien, estaba preocupado porque los elfos respetasen antiguas asociaciones con magos que ahora eran considerados parias y decidiesen enfrentarse al nuevo gobierno. Aunque de naturaleza sumisa, la magia de un elfo doméstico era muy superior a la de cualquier mago o bruja.

-Bueno… -titubeó-. Si hablamos de leyes, también es obligatorio tener al menos un…

-No voy a meter en mi casa a un esclavo.

Lyra se acobardó por su tono de voz.

-P-Pero… en Hogwarts tenemos varios Reubicados…

-Lyra –le advirtió-.

-No lo entiendo –los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas-. ¿Por qué estás enfadado conmigo? La tía Pansy dice que es un honor para los Reubicados servir a las familias más prominentes, y que les va mucho peor en otras partes. En realidad estamos ayudándoles…

-¿Tú te estás escuchando? Si te hacen reverencias y se matan por obedecer tus órdenes es porque no tienen más remedio.

-Pero el tío Pólux dice lo mismo que la tía Pansy, ¡y es lo que pone en los libros! En la clase de _Cultura y Creencias del Nuevo Régimen_ nos dicen que…

Draco cortó su discurso extendiendo las manos hacia ella y abrazándola. Lyra se quedó sin palabras. El abrazo, que debería transmitir afecto, solo transmitía remordimiento y pesar.

-.-.-

Su madre no vino ese día, ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente.

Draco se la encontró llorando al tercer día.

-Lo siento, cariño.

Ella sollozó.

-¡Dijo que vendría!

-Lo sé. Lo siento. Debe haberle surgido algo urgente…

-¡Siempre le surge algo urgente! ¡Todo es más urgente que yo!

-Eso no es cierto –Draco le acarició el pelo-. Tu madre te quiere, es solo que…

-¡La última vez que la vi fue hace dos años, y solo se quedó un día!

Draco suspiró.

-Contactaré con ella. Le diré que estás esperándola…

-¡No te molestes! –Lyra se levantó de golpe y se limpió las lágrimas con fuerza-. ¡Solo quiero que este verano termine de una vez para poder volver a Hogwarts y olvidarme de todo esto!

Lyra salió dando un portazo y Draco volvió a suspirar. _Todo era más fácil cuando era pequeña_ , pensó. Pronto sería lo suficientemente mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones y a Draco le daba miedo pensar cuáles serían estas.

-.-.-

El verano pasó sin mayores contratiempos, aunque el humor sombrío de Lyra no mejoró demasiado. Aunque dijera que ya no quería verla, conforme pasaban los días y su madre seguía sin aparecer fue perdiendo un poco más la esperanza. Draco trabajaba largas horas, también, lo que no ayudó a la situación. Lyra se pasó la mayoría de los días con Winky o en casa de Crux.

El día que debía regresar a clase abrazó a su padre fuertemente y se disculpó.

-Lo siento por estar tan gruñona, papá. Te escribiré todas las semanas.

-Iré a verte cuando pueda –Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Te quiero.

-Te quiero –se separó y sonrió-. Bye, bye.

Draco sonrió.

-Adiós, Lyra.

Crux y su madre estaban un poco más adelante. La tía Meissa estaba intentando despedirse de Crux con un abrazo mientras el chico miraba alrededor asustado de que sus amigos lo vieran siendo tratado como un niño. Su rostro se iluminó cuando vio a Lyra, pues su llegada le dio una excusa para apartarse.

-¡Lyra! Ven, date prisa, vamos a llegar tarde.

-Hola, Crux. Hola, tía Meissa.

Meissa le sonrió. Mientras tanto, Crux la arrastró de la mano y la hizo seguirlo dentro del vagón del tren. Una vez dentro, entraron en el primer compartimento que encontraron, justo en el momento en que las puertas se cerraban y el tren comenzaba a rugir. Se acercaron a la ventana y se despidieron con la mano del hombre y de la mujer rubios que observaban su tren alejándose por la vía rumbo a Hogwarts.

-.-.-

-Cuando diga su nombre se acercarán, les pondré el Sombrero Seleccionador y sabrán cuál es su Casa.

Era el primer día de Septiembre, el inicio del curso escolar, y los niños de primer año iban a ser sorteados en una Casa. Todos ellos miraron con ilusión el sombrero que el director tenía en sus manos. Era marrón, alargado y estaba arrugado en la parte delantera semejando unos ojos y una boca. Era exactamente igual que el Sombrero Seleccionador que había separado en cuatro Casas a los estudiantes de Hogwarts durante siglos, pero a diferencia de él, este solo estaba hechizado para pretender que el sorteo era justo. En realidad, los estudiantes hoy en día se separaban entre una Casa y otra simplemente según los números, para que hubiera la misma cantidad en las dos.

El verdadero Sombrero Seleccionador, el que había dispuesto el futuro de magos como Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter, Grindelwald y otros magos poderosos, fue hecho trizas e incendiado por Bellatrix después de que ésta encontrara al profesor Binns escabulléndose con él.

-Melany Brooks -el director fue llamándolos por orden, y cada uno fue puesto en una Casa-. Nathaniel Crabbe. Jared Macnair.

Uno a uno se levantaron de un salto, para después caminar más despacio cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban mostrándose demasiado excitados. Lyra había estado tan nerviosa como ellos cuatro años atrás. Había leído en muchos cuentos que los protagonistas conversaban con el Sombrero Seleccionador y había querido saber lo que éste tenía que decirle. Sin embargo, no había escuchado ninguna voz, lo cual le había decepcionado, sino que el sombrero simplemente había gritado: '¡Ravenclaw!'.

Había un patrón. El sombrero gritaría en una ocasión Slytherin, luego en la siguiente Ravenclaw, luego dos Slytherin, dos Ravenclaw y luego uno de nuevo. No era un misterio para los profesores pero los alumnos de primer año eran demasiado pequeños para notarlo. Los que sí que lo hacían eran los mayores, pero ellos llevaban años en Hogwarts y ya sabían lo que se cocía.

La selección terminó con Sonya Yaxley, quien fue enviada a Ravenclaw con Lyra y el resto de sus compañeros.

Lyra se separó de su Casa y se unió a Crux cuando abandonaron el Gran Comedor. La expresión entusiasmada de los nuevos le traía muchos recuerdos y no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de que ese no hubiese sido el mejor año para ella.

Mientras salían no pudo evitar mirar atentamente a las dos mujeres que estaban paradas junto a la entrada al Gran Comedor, probablemente por primera vez en su vida. Ambas estaban paradas muy rectas, aunque con la cabeza inclinada, y ninguna dijo o hizo absolutamente nada mientras los alumnos salían en estampida, algunos chocando con ellas en su afán por llegar a sus Salas Comunes. Emily Nott tropezó con el pie de una ellas y aunque logró recuperar el equilibrio en el último momento, su rostro furioso se volvió hacia la Reubicada y sacó la varita. El miedo cruzó el semblante de la mujer durante un segundo pero se fue tan pronto como llegó y fue sustituido por una máscara en blanco, incluso cuando Emily gritó: _'¡Crucio!'_ y cayó de rodillas rodeada por las carcajadas de los otros alumnos que pasaban por allí.

Lyra palideció.

-¿Lyra? –la llamó Crux-.

Ella no pudo quitar la mirada de la mujer retorciéndose en el suelo. Crux la agarró del brazo y la sacó a la fuerza.

-¿Esto sucede a menudo? –preguntó cuando su primo la saltó-. Crux, ¿ha estado pasando todo el tiempo mientras yo no miraba?

Crux se encogió de hombros, sin mirarla.

-Por Merlín, sí que es así. ¿Cómo he podido no verlo?

-Nunca miramos –respondió Crux-. Nos movemos en línea recta y no miramos en las sombras. Es más cómodo no mirar. No vemos cómo Emily y sus amigas tratan a los esclavos, no vemos cómo ellos nos miran aterrorizados cuando piensan que no estamos mirando, no vemos lo que no queremos ver de nuestros padres.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Mi padre…

-Tu padre trabaja en el Departamento de Regulación de Natalidad, Lyra. ¿Qué crees que hacen allí?

-Yo… no lo sé. ¿Calcular estadísticas? ¿Intentar encontrar un modo de aumentar la natalidad entre los magos?

Crux emitió una risa carente de emoción.

-Eso es totalmente lo contrario a lo que hace, Lyra. Escogen a unas pocas esclavas para que den a luz a la siguiente generación de esclavos, desfertilizan a todas las demás y eliminan cualquier embarazo no programado.

-¡E-Eso no es cierto!

-No te miento, Lyra. Sabes que nunca te mentiría.

Lyra le dio un empujón fuerte.

-¡Eres un embustero! ¡Te lo estas inventando todo!

Él la miró con tristeza.

-Lo siento, pero no puedes seguir siendo la única que va por la vida con los ojos cerrados. Mira a tu alrededor. Todos tienen los ojos bien abiertos. Actúan como se les ha enseñado. Este es un mundo en que la crueldad se premia y ya deberías saberlo.

Lyra le dio una bofetada. Se arrepintió en el acto y se quedó mirando su mano con ojos desorbitados.

-Todo está bien, Lyra. Todo está bien. Puedes llorar si quieres.

Ella lo hizo, y Crux la abrazó en silencio.

-.-.-

Regresaron a casa para las vacaciones de Navidad.

Su padre le tenía preparada una sorpresa.

-Ven conmigo –la cogió de la mano y la llevó al salón principal. No notó que Lyra estuviera más callada de lo habitual, aunque sí le extrañó que no saltara de la alegría cuando se detuvieron frente a la chimenea y apareció la cara de su madre en el fuego-.

-Hola, Lyra Rose –saludó la mujer con falsa dulzura. Llevaba el pelo largo hasta la cintura, ondulado y castaño, y los labios pintados de un rojo fuerte. Sus ojos marrones parecían tener un brillo más luminoso y destacaban con el maquillaje de tonalidades suaves-. ¿Cómo te está yendo la escuela?

-Bien –musitó Lyra con sequedad-.

Por detrás de ella, Draco frunció el ceño. No pensó en ello demasiado cuando las cartas comenzaron a escasear, de ser escrito una vez cada dos semanas como mucho a cada tres y luego a no tener noticias excepto lo que Crux narraba en sus propias cartas ("Lyra está muy ocupada estudiando. El año que viene quiere ser escogida para ser Prefecta"). Sin embargo, esta falta de reacción al hablar con su madre era preocupante.

Ella pareció pensar lo mismo porque miró de uno a otro con cierta confusión.

-Eso está muy bien… Si no tienes nada más que contarme ya hablaremos en otra ocasión, hija.

-Bien –Lyra asintió y se marchó sin más-.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa niña? –espetó la mujer cuando estuvo fuera de vista-.

-Nada que tenga que ver contigo –respondió Draco del mismo modo-. Ya trataré yo con ella.

-Haz lo que te plazca. Tú has sido el que me has atormentado durante meses para que hable con ella, y ya veo la ilusión que le hace.

-Si te molestaras en venir más a menudo…

-No tengo por qué ir más a menudo. No te debo nada. Me sacaste de esa prisión asquerosa y ya te lo agradecí. Nunca accedí a criarla.

-Cassiopeia…

Pero Cassiopeia cortó la comunicación de Red Flú sin decir nada más, y Draco se quedó mirando la chimenea vacía.

-.-.-

-El Señor Oscuro me ha recompensado con una casa en Chesterfield por mis continuos esfuerzos a la hora de llevar a cabo su plan –dijo Pólux Rookwood mientras su esclavo le llenaba la copa. Se bebió el vino de un solo trago y miró a todas las personas reunidas a la mesa con una sonrisa de afectación-. Soy primordial para su plan, de hecho.

Sentada a su derecha, Pansy emitió una risita coqueta y se apretó contra su brazo.

-Por supuesto que sí, querido –pasó un dedo por la copa de Pólux en círculos hasta que su mano quedó suspendida sobre la de él. Cuando Pólux se giró a mirarla, ella se inclinó de manera que su escote fuera visible. Él se lamió los labios-.

-Un premio bien merecido –dijo Draco en voz alta, intentando llamar su atención. A su lado, Lyra observaba la escena con la boca abierta de par en par-.

La pareja se separó, Pólux recuperando la compostura rápidamente y Pansy guiñándole un ojo a su público y volviendo a su comida. Meissa tosió sobre su mano para romper el silencio, pues Pólux al actuar como anfitrión (aunque ni siquiera era su casa) debía ser quien retomase la conversación.

-Sí, sí, ¿qué estaba diciendo? El Señor Oscuro quiere expandir su influencia más allá de nuestro país, por lo que…

-¿Conociste a mi madre? –lo interrumpió Lyra de la nada-.

-¡Lyra! –masculló Draco-.

-¿A nuestra querida Cassiopeia? –Pólux sonrió plácidamente, lo que nunca era buena señal-. En efecto, joven dama. Una cara difícil de olvidar -le envió una mirada divertida a Draco-.

-¿Y tú, conociste a mi madre, tía Pansy?

-Ehhh… Iba un curso por debajo de mí cuando iba a Hogwarts, según creo recordar. Draco lo sabrá mejor que yo.

-Sí, un año por debajo… -él cogió su copa e imitó a Pólux terminándosela de un solo trago. Aunque nunca se excedía con la bebida de pronto esta conversación estaba haciendo la velada bastante incómoda y necesitaba fuerzas-. Fue sorteada en Ravenclaw, como Lyra. Ciertas tradiciones siempre se pasan a los hijos, ¿verdad?

-¡Eso dicen! –exclamó Lyra-. Aunque un poco difícil en mi caso, ya que puedo contar el número de veces que la he visto con las manos.

-Lyra…

-¿No conocías a mi madre de antes, tío Pólux? ¿Nunca te los encontraste en una cita? ¿No fue presentada al Señor Oscuro?

Crux la pateó por debajo de la mesa. Lyra lo ignoró.

-Mi joven dama, no creo que esta conversación sea para tus oídos inocentes. No todas las parejas se forman compartiendo champán y risas.

-Rookwood, suficiente –advirtió Draco-.

-¿En serio, tío Pólux? ¿Y cómo dirías que se forman? –ella fingió estar interesada-.

-Lyra Rose Malfoy, sube a tu habitación ahora mismo. Hablaremos de tu castigo más tarde.

-No la envíes arriba, Malfoy. Claramente la chica quiere conocer la verdad. ¿Por qué no se la contamos?

Draco se levantó.

-Fuera de mi casa, Rookwood.

-¿En serio quieres llevar este asunto con tan pocos modales? –Pólux se recargó en la silla y sonrió. Le encantaba atormentar a la gente-. ¿Por qué no recordamos quién tiene más influencia con nuestro Señor antes de ser descorteses?

Draco apretó los dientes.

-Conocí a tu madre, por supuesto, Lyra. Por aquel entonces, cuando todavía teníamos operativas las celdas de aislamiento para sangrepuras, la veía a menudo.

-¿Mi madre trabajaba de carcelera? –Lyra frunció el ceño. No podía imaginarse a su madre, quien siempre parecía tan glamurosa con sus vestidos caros y su peinado de peluquería, en un lugar así-.

-¿Carcelera? –Pólux se rio-. Claro que no, pajarito. Tu madre era una de nuestras reclusas más frecuentes por aquel entonces. La teníamos por allí al menos dos o tres veces al año. Apuesto a que fue así como os conocisteis, ¿verdad, Malfoy? –desvió la mirada hacia él-. ¿Algún día te quedaste un poco más tarde en el Ministerio trabajando y decidiste hacer una visita a las presas? No te juzgo, yo mismo he caído en la tentación alguna que otra vez, y al menos a nuestra Cassiopeia no se la puede tachar de escoria sangresucia. Lo que no debió ser tan divertido fue cuando vino buscando que te responsabilizaras de la cría. Por eso prefiero ensuciarme las manos con las prisioneras más comunes. Ya han aprendido lo que les conviene así que no se resisten, y al menos así sé que al final del mes el Señor Oscuro se habrá cansado de alimentar bocas innecesariamente y las llamará para matarlas. Ninguna pequeña sorpresa bochornosa esperándome a la vuelta de la esquina para chuparme toda la sangre y llevarse mi apellido.

Todo el color desapareció de la cara de Lyra. Draco se separó de la mesa de una zanjada y golpeó a Pólux en la cara. Meissa y Pansy jadearon.

Lyra no esperó a ver el desenlace. Salió corriendo.

-.-.-

Lyra no dejaba de llorar.

-Lo siento, Lyra –intentó reconfortarla Crux-. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

Ella lloró más fuerte.

-Yo… Llamaré a Winky. Ella… um… sabrá que hacer.

Crux apareció con Winky cinco minutos después. La elfina, quien prácticamente la había criado como una madre, la abrazó hasta que dejó de llorar.

-Winky… Winky, toda mi vida es una mentira.

-El Amo la quiere más que a nadie, señorita.

-¡Pero me ha mentido sobre todo!

-El Amo le ha contado toda la verdad que ha podido.

-Me dijo que mi madre y él se querían. Que solo estaban separados porque decidieron seguir caminos diferentes, pero que todavía se tenían afecto. ¿Cuánto de eso es verdad? ¿Todo? ¿Nada?

Lyra tomó aire.

-Y-Y todas las veces que me ha dicho que debo tratar bien a los Reubicados, ¿es porque mi madre lo fue? ¿O estuvo a punto de serlo? ¿Mi padre le hizo daño? ¿Le… Le… Le oblig-

-Lyra –la cortó Crux-. No. Basta.

-¿Lo hizo? –gritó-. ¿Hizo algo así?

Se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-Solo querría retroceder en el tiempo al momento en que todo iba bien entre ellos, si es que ese momento existió alguna vez. So…Solucionarlo antes de que todo se volviera así.

-¿Eso es lo que quiere la señorita? –preguntó Winky con un hilo de voz-.

Lyra asintió firmemente dos veces pero luego suspiró y sus hombros decayeron.

-Tampoco es como si fuera posible.

-Si la señorita lo quiere Winky lo hará –dijo la elfina con plena seguridad-. Diga las palabras, señorita. Pídale a Winky su deseo.

Lyra se rio. Este juego le recordaba a cuando era pequeña y Winky le pedía que dijera en voz alta algo que deseara mucho para así poder conseguírselo y hacerla feliz. Lyra pedía helados y chocolate y Winky volvía con los brazos llenos, pero el juego perdió su encanto cuando Lyra se cayó de un columpio y pidió entre lágrimas que su padre apareciera en ese mismo momento y la cargara en brazos, y no lo hizo.

Lyra sonrió con cierta remembranza.

-Deseo volver a una época en la que mi madre y mi padre se querían –dijo en voz alta-.

Cogió a Crux de la mano, cerró los ojos y se lo imaginó. Por ese breve momento, se permitió volver a ser esa niña que aceptaba sin cuestionarse que Winky tuviera el poder de concederle todos sus deseos infantiles, como una especie de ángel de la guarda.

Esa niña no habría dudado ni por un segundo que eso era verdad.

-Deseo concedido, señorita.

Lyra abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a la elfina chasquear los dedos. Luego todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso, y tanto ella como Crux desaparecieron de la habitación en un estallido de luz.


	9. Bloque V

**NdA:** Esta es la continuación del bloque II, que si os acordáis narraba la historia de Hermione después de la Batalla de Hogwarts. En este quinto bloque vemos cómo le va a Hermione en la actualidad.

Y tiene un final feliz.

 **Bloque V (capítulo único)**

 _Año 2015…_

Cuando finalmente la encontraron, Hermione llevaba seis meses viviendo en los túneles del viejo metro de Londres, ese que dejó de funcionar once años atrás cuando Voldemort tomó el control del Mundo Muggle. Haber escapado durante tantos años es un mérito en sí mismo; Merlín sabía que ya había perdido a suficientes amigos.

A decir verdad, cada vez había menos resistencia. Muchos de los que habían luchado durante años estaban muertos, atrapados como ella o se habían rendido y ahora vivían siguiendo las órdenes de los Mortífagos. Hermione estaba cansada de luchar. Habían pasado diecisiete años desde la Batalla de Hogwarts, diecisiete años desde que el bando de la luz había perdido. Llevaba demasiado tiempo intentando luchar por aquellos que habían muerto; para vengarlos o para honrarlos, ya no lo recordaba, solo sabía que había habido muchas muertes desde entonces. Demasiadas. A veces a Hermione le gustaría que todo simplemente se desvaneciera. Despertar un día y descubrir que todo había sido un sueño.

Era algo que nunca iba a ocurrir, lo sabía, pero aun así soñaba con ello.

El día que la cogieron comenzó como cualquier otro de los últimos meses. Natalie y ella se despertaron y al unísono se levantaron y escondieron en el hueco del túnel las mantas con las que se habían tapado por la noche y sus mochilas (cuando el metro todavía estaba en funcionamiento ese hueco era utilizado por los operarios encargados de la reparación de las vías), y seguidamente salieron de la estación para conseguir comida. Este paso se interrumpía si veían algo extraño en la salida, en cuyo caso volvían sobre sus pasos y se limitaban a pasar el día con la comida extra que guardaban para emergencias, o bien caminaban hasta la siguiente estación.

Ese día, sin embargo, no ocurrió nada fuera de lugar y Hermione y Natalie volvieron a su escondite con comida enlatada y un trozo de pan extraduro que era casi imposible de morder y aún más difícil de tragar. Después de comer Natalie le enseñó el cuchillo que había encontrado. Era un cuchillo normal de comer, pequeño, pero estaba bastante afilado. Considerando que ahora mismo estaban desarmadas, el cuchillo era mejor que nada.

Siguiendo un impulso, Hermione le pidió que le cortara el cabello. Todavía no le había crecido lo suficiente pero desde hacía días le picaba tanto que ya no podía soportarlo.

Hermione lo llevaba a la altura de los hombros. Para evitar que se viera tan frondoso como de costumbre, porque si iban a reconocerla por algo iba a ser por eso, se había cortado la parte de abajo para que se viera mucho menos voluminoso. Resultaba un desastre cuando empezaba a crecer, pero había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que la comodidad o el estilo eran prescindibles si con ello conseguía que no la atrapasen.

Cuando Natalie le preguntó si estaba segura Hermione asintió con decisión, y si se sintió un poco insegura a medida que vio los mechones cayendo al suelo, no dijo nada. El resultado no fue nada halagador. Hermione ya sabía que no lo sería. Sus ojos parecían enormes sin la cabellera para hacerle competencia.

Ese día esa no fue la única ruptura de su rutina. A media tarde, cuando volvieron de su patrulla diaria, Hermione dio un salto por la sorpresa cuando algo en su bolsillo empezó a desprender calor. Aunque el primer impulso que tuvo fue quitarse el abrigo, lo llevaba abotonado hasta el cuello y le iba a tomar más tiempo, así que simplemente volvió del revés el bolsillo y dejó caer todo lo que había en su interior.

Entre ellos, un pedazo de pergamino voló hasta sus pies.

Hermione lo observó con el ceño fruncido, reconociéndolo como el causante. Había llevado ese pergamino a todos lados desde hacía años y francamente se le había olvidado que seguía ahí. Harry, Ron y ella lo habían utilizado durante un par de años para comunicarse después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, cuando se separaban para conseguir provisiones y uno de ellos se quedaba vigilando, pero desde entonces no había vuelto a usarlo para nada.

Natalie, quizás intuyendo que necesitaba intimidad, la dejó sola durante un rato y se dedicó a hacer otras cosas. Había conocido a Natalie hacía solo dos meses pero habían formado entre ellas una rutina tan estricta que seguían los pasos sin pensar y por lo tanto parecía que llevaban años juntas, así de bien sabían cómo iba a reaccionar la otra en cada ocasión. Natalie era más como Hermione de lo que nunca lo habían sido Ron o Harry. No necesitaba ir detrás de ella para ordenarle que hiciera las cosas de forma determinada y, aunque sin duda era mucho más fácil convivir con ella, Hermione extrañaba a sus amigos.

Hermione había conocido a mucha gente desde que se había quedado sola, y hasta ahora, Natalie era la que más probabilidades presentaba de sobrevivir. En el pasado no habría sido a lo que le diera más importancia en su búsqueda de amistad, pero estos no eran tiempos corrientes. Tras reencontrarse con Pavarti Patil tres años atrás, y habiendo sido tan inmensa su alegría por encontrarla, Pavarti murió dos días después cuando decidió ir a una discoteca clandestina.

Si lo pensaba así, la rutina y la previsibilidad no estaban tan mal.

Natalie volvió varios minutos después y se encontró con Hermione con el pergamino en la mano todavía, la vista fija en él y su ceño fruncido. Este decía:

 _'Va a suceder pronto, Mione. Vamos a hacer caer a V. Tenemos un plan en marcha. Todo el mundo está entusiasmado. Puedes ser parte de esto, Mione. Serás nuestro rayo de esperanza, como lo fue Harry en su día. La heroína que ha vuelto para unirse a la última lucha. Todavía hay muchos que te respetan y te quieren aquí. Incluido yo. Vuelve con nosotros. Tendrás un papel importante en nuestro plan, si así lo deseas'._

¿Un plan? ¿Qué plan?

Hermione llevaba años sin ver a Ron. El último par de años que habían pasado juntos lo único que habían hecho había sido discutir; Ron, tras la pérdida de Harry, se había radicalizado de tal manera que a Hermione le había resultado difícil reconocer a su amigo. Bombas en lugares públicos. Niños inocentes muertos en los ataques. Secuestros a cambio de dinero para financiar su lucha.

 _'Esos niños crecerán'_ había sido lo último que Ron le había dicho antes de que Hermione saliera de su vida dando un portazo. ' _Crecerán y se convertirán en asesinos, igual que sus padres. Tú deberías entenderlo mejor que nadie. Mataron a Fleur. Mataron a mi sobrina. Mataron a tu hija. Tu hija, Mione. Deben pagar con sangre. Deben probar su propia medicina'_.

Este plan sería más de lo mismo. Más bombas, más horror. Era el único lenguaje que entendía ahora Ron.

Hermione se quedó mirando el texto durante tanto tiempo que las letras empezaron a emborronarse ante sus ojos.

Aunque cambiado para siempre, seguía siendo Ron. Su mejor amigo. El chico con el que había crecido, que la había apoyado durante sus años de Hogwarts y todos los que los siguieron, junto con Harry. ¿Ron la contactaría a ella, Hermione Granger, si planeara usar los mismos métodos por los que llevaban más de diez años sin verse?

-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó Natalie-.

Hermione se sobresaltó.

-¿Hermione? –insistió Natalie-.

Ella levantó los ojos del pergamino.

-He recibido… noticias de alguien –sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas-. Alguien que pensé que no volvería a ver.

-.-.-.-

Sucedió dos horas después, mientras Hermione recogía sus cosas para ir en busca de Ron –debía saberlo, debía averiguar qué planeaba exactamente-. Natalie estaba sentada sobre las mantas con las piernas cruzadas viendo cómo recogía sus pocas posesiones, su rostro una mezcla de preocupación y aceptación. Cuando Hermione le había dicho que su amigo estaba vivo y que pedía su ayuda, Natalie, quien había perdido a toda su familia y amigos, había entendido perfectamente que debía irse, y la había animado a hacerlo.

-Toma, coge prestada mi ropa –Natalie le pasó la muda de ropa extra que llevaba en la mochila. Se trataba de una camisa blanca de manga larga y unos pantalones negros, junto a una túnica negra que debía llevarse abierta; todo ello formaba parte del nuevo uniforme que se usaba desde que Voldemort había decretado que todos debían vestir igual como buenos soldaditos. La ropa solo había sido el primer paso. Cuantas menos decisiones tomaba la gente por su cuenta, por triviales que fueran, más se acostumbraba a no pensar por ella misma-.

-Gracias, Natalie –Hermione miró con desagrado la chapa enganchada en la camisa. Esta decía: _'Apoyo al gobierno del Señor Oscuro'_. Existían muchas más en el mercado. Una de las más populares entre los mortífagos ponía _'Muerte a los sangresucias'_ -.

Se despidieron rápidamente con un abrazo y buenos deseos y luego Hermione se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección a la estación más cercana.

Poco se esperaba que los aurores la atrapasen escasos diez minutos después.

-.-.-.-

Tras la derrota del bando de la luz diecisiete años atrás durante la batalla de Hogwarts Voldemort tomó el colegio como base de operaciones. Desde allí, con más de mil alumnos como rehenes, no le costó ampliar su radio de influencia a las distintas instituciones. Los padres, desesperados por recuperar a sus hijos y con la desaparición de Harry Potter, el único que podía derrotar a Voldemort, se rindieron. El Ministerio, cuyo Ministro era un títere del Señor Oscuro, ya estaba en sus manos. A partir de ahí Gran Bretaña fue cayendo: los medios de comunicación, pequeños y grandes comercios, los bancos que reemplazaron a Gringotts y finalmente, aquello en lo que nadie pensó en su momento: los fabricantes de varitas fueron apresados, los libros que hablaban de su arte destruidos y con ello Voldemort aseguró que sus enemigos no tuvieran oportunidad de aprender magia. Los fabricantes fueron obligados a entregar las varitas que fabricaban a los hijos de mortífagos y aquellos que Voldemort aprobaba.

Solo le tomó cuatro años hacerse con el control del Mundo Mágico británico, y luego fue el turno de los muggles. Incluso con su tecnología y sus armas, el Mundo Muggle cayó aun más rápidamente que el Mágico. Con maldiciones como la Imperius, a Voldemort no le resultó difícil hacerse con el control de los líderes políticos, quienes tumbaron todas las leyes que el Ministerio quiso aprobar para proteger a sus ciudadanos, y más tarde, cuando esos mismos ciudadanos quisieron protegerse a sí mismos renegando de sus líderes, Voldemort usó la Imperius de nuevo para manejar a los jefes militares que tenían acceso a las armas más destructivas. Al final del segundo año los muggles se destruyeron unos a otros, pues el control mental que Voldemort ejercía en unos pocos hacía que nadie supiera en quién podían confiar, hasta que los pocos que quedaron fueron apresados por los mortífagos o pasaron los siguientes años escondidos en lugares como edificios abandonados o túneles de metro, como era el caso de Natalie.

Ahora, mientras los aurores –que trabajaban para Voldemort, igual que el resto del Ministerio- la inmovilizaban, Hermione pensó en sus amigos. Pensó en la sonrisa de Harry, la de antes de la guerra. Pensó en el modo en que la cara de Ron se iluminaba cuando jugaba al ajedrez. Pensó en Neville, en Colin, en Lavender, en Thomas, en Hannah y en todos sus otros amigos que habían muerto durante la batalla. Pensó en la profesora Sprout con un grito de guerra silenciado por un corte en la garganta, en el profesor Flitwick colgado boca abajo de uno de los muros del castillo, en la profesora Sinistra con el cuerpo quemado, en la profesora Trelawney con el rostro desfigurado por el terror y el pecho atravesado- y cientos de estudiantes tumbados en el suelo en un río de sangre.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que nada de eso hubiera sucedido. Que pudiera dar marcha atrás en el tiempo. Pero no podía.

Uno de los aurores la agarró por los hombros y la empujó hacia abajo hasta que todo su cuerpo estuvo rozando el suelo y su cara estuvo presionada contra el frío metal de las vías del tren, y lo que pensó fue ' _gracias a Merlín que no he hecho que arresten a Natalie. Menos mal que una de las dos va a escapar'_. Con la cara pegada a las vías, si quedara algún tren que siguiera en funcionamiento las ruedas le cortarían la cabeza por la mitad, enviando un chorro de sangre contra las paredes. En cierto modo, eso sería preferible al futuro que le esperaba.

La llevaron a lo largo del túnel hasta la estación de Cannon Street, que era la más cercana al lugar donde se encontraban. Lo primero que los rebeldes habían hecho al empezar a esconderse en este lugar había sido inutilizar las Apariciones. Durante todo el camino los dos aurores le hicieron las mismas preguntas una y otra vez. _'¿Dónde están el resto de los rebeldes?', '¿Cuánto tiempo te has escondido aquí?', '¿Qué otros escondites conoces?'_. Aunque Hermione respondió que estaba sola ellos no la creyeron. Seguramente se la llevaban para interrogarla, o al menos eso creía.

Hermione había estado en la lista de los más buscados durante años, junto a Harry y Ron. En los primeros años no había podido darse la vuelta sin ver su cara estampada en cada esquina, la foto sacada durante el último partido de Quidditch que se había celebrado en sexto año. En la foto Hermione estaba sentada al lado de Neville y ambos llevaban la bufanda de Gryffindor, aunque él estaba parcialmente cortado en los carteles. Cuando Harry atrapaba la snitch ambos se levantaban y aplaudían fuertemente, y al final de la diapositiva se veía a Hermione abrazando a alguien que estaba fuera de foco.

No volvieron a hacerle una foto nunca más –con su séptimo año lejos de Hogwarts buscando los Horrocrux y luego con la Batalla de Hogwarts- así que era la más reciente que los Mortífagos habían podido encontrar. Habían pasado muchos años desde entonces y Hermione ya no se parecía a esa chica de diecisiete años que sonreía de oreja a oreja por la victoria de su Casa. Ya no tenía ese pelo largo y frondoso por el que todos la conocían, ahora lo llevaba rapado al centímetro, porque pasar semanas sin ducharse volvía el pelo de cualquiera grasoso y sucio y porque de todas formas ya hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de preocuparse por su apariencia.

Se parecía tan poco a Hermione Granger en este momento que a pesar de que los aurores llevaban consigo a todas partes carteles doblados y arrugados de todos los 'Se busca' para revisarlos cada vez que atrapaban a un rebelde, y a pesar de que el de Hermione estaba entre ellos, los aurores la descartaron sin un segundo de duda.

Ya en la estación de Cannon Street, los dos aurores se reunieron con otra patrulla. Eran un hombre y una mujer, aunque no parecían aurores en absoluto. Él era bajito y gordo, del tipo que no podría mantener una persecución más de cinco minutos. Ella era todo lo opuesto. Le sacaba a Hermione una cabeza, aunque eso podía ser también por los tacones que usaba, y aunque llevaba el pelo rubio recogido sobre la cabeza para parecer más profesional lo que conseguía era dejar sus hombros y cuello al descubierto. Al igual que su acompañante, vestía la túnica y pantalón negros reglamentarios que utilizaban civiles y oficiales por igual, con una camisa blanca de botones por debajo. En la chaqueta llevaba tres chapas, las de _'Apoyo al gobierno justo'_ y _'Muerte a los muggles y a los sangresucias'_ que todo el mundo estaba obligado por ley a llevar si no querían ser arrestados y otra que ponía _'Trabajadora de Nivel 5 de la Oficina ERE'_ , seguido de su nombre 'Miss Meissa Ma-'. El apellido estaba cortado por el pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo superior delantero de su camisa, pero no fue eso lo que Hermione se quedó mirando sino el resto: Oficina ERE, antiguamente EREE, eran las siglas de Ejecución, Reubicación o Experimentación (la E de Encarcelación se había suprimido hacía años), que era uno de los tres destinos para cualquier muggle o nacido de muggle que los Mortífagos encontraban.

Hermione perdió el paso y solo mantuvo el equilibrio porque el auror la sujetó. ¿La iban a ejecutar aquí mismo, en Cannon Street? Hermione se había imaginado siendo llevada al Ministerio en primer lugar, donde quizás sus contactos podrían… ¿qué? ¿Sacarla del lugar más fortificado de Gran Bretaña después de la residencia de Voldemort?

El hombre bajito y gordo caminó hacia ella al tiempo que la Señorita-Oficina-ERE sacaba un pergamino y una pluma y empezaba a escribir lo que él le dictaba.

-Edad entre treinta y cinco y cuarenta –dijo el hombre-. Ojos marrones, cabello… castaño o pelirrojo, es difícil decirlo por su longitud. Estatura 1'70. A simple vista no parece enferma pero vamos a proseguir con la observación. Auror Jones, revise sus bolsillos.

El Auror Jones se acercó a Hermione y comenzó a rebuscar en su chaqueta. No hizo el menor intento por ocultar que estaba tocándola de más. Los labios de la Señorita-Oficina-ERE se curvaron con desagrado y se acercó. A esta distancia Hermione pudo ver que sus ojos eran de un tono gris que solo había visto en dos personas antes. Su piel era muy pálida y sus pestañas rubias. Si fuera del tipo que sentía envidia de otras mujeres, Hermione se la tendría. Era probablemente la mujer más guapa que había visto, y eso habiendo conocido a la mayor parte de la familia de Fleur Delacoir, quienes tenían sangre Veela.

-¿Ya ha terminado, Auror Jones? –le espetó la mujer-.

Las manos que la sostenían de la cadera se alejaron, y el pecho que estaba presionado contra su espalda tardó un poco más en hacerlo. Hermione quiso creer que lo que tenía presionado contra la parte baja de su espalda no era lo que pensaba.

-Escóltenla al Ministerio. Mi Departamento elegirá un destino en base a los resultados del interrogatorio que ustedes lleven a cabo –entrecerró los ojos-. Durante el cual me gustaría estar presente.

-Con el debido respeto, señora Ma…

-No. No se cometerán más irregularidades durante mi turno. Si mis compañeros deciden pasarlo por alto es su problema. En el reglamento dice claramente que no están permitidas las torturas y violaciones a los prisioneros durante su estancia en el Departamento de Aurores.

-Ese reglamento lleva veinte años desfasado –se burló el auror. Miró a Hermione de arriba abajo y sonrió-. No te preocupes, preciosa. Haremos todo lo posible para que termines en las casas de placer, y entonces no habrá ningún motivo para que no podamos disfrutar de un par de horas solos.

Hermione reculó pero el auror Jones volvió a agarrarla. Un segundo después sintió el tirón de la Aparición Conjunta.

-.-.-.-

Le quitaron la ropa nada más llegar al Departamento de Aurores. Mientras la avasallaban a preguntas un medimago la examinó con un hechizo de diagnóstico. No dijo ni una palabra, simplemente anotó los resultados en una ficha que después le dio a la Señorita-Oficina-ERE y se marchó.

Cuando él se fue le dieron veritaserum. Todos los rebeldes sabían que si eran apresados iban a terminar comprometiendo a sus compañeros y las localizaciones que conocían así que, cuando su intento de crear una resistencia al veritaserum hacía unos años fracasó, algunos prisioneros optaron por el suicidio. Ahora los aurores vigilaban a los presos de cerca para no darles oportunidad de terminar con su vida o tomar algún tipo de poción que sirviera de antídoto para el veritaserum. Por suerte para Hermione, llevaba años sin ver a sus amigos. Antes de conocer a Natalie –muggle y sin relación alguna con la Resistencia-, había pasado mucho tiempo sola. La última persona que había visto de su otra vida, porque a estas alturas parecía otra vida, había sido Pavarti Patil, y ahora estaba muerta.

Así que cuando los aurores le preguntaron:

-¿Qué sabes de los otros rebeldes?

Ella respondió:

-Nada.

-¿Conoces a otros rebeldes?

-No.

Todos estaban muertos. Ella sabía que lo estaban. Pocas personas eran capaces de sobrevivir en este mundo de pesadilla que había creado Voldemort. Y quienes seguían vivos ya no eran las personas que Hermione había conocido en el pasado.

-¿Dónde se esconden los rebeldes?

-No lo sé.

No le preguntaron su nombre ni nada acerca de su pasado antes de la conquista de Voldemort, solo le preguntaron:

-¿Tienes ascendencia muggle?

-Sí.

Y de esa manera fue como quedó tachada como Indeseable.

-.-.-.-

Los sangrepura que eran descubiertos apoyando a los Rebeldes lo tenían mucho peor. Ellos eran asignados directamente a la opción Ejecución por haber traicionado los ideales que según los mortífagos estaban obligados a seguir debido a su ascendencia.

Los ancianos y los niños muggles o nacidos de muggles en muchos casos les esperaba el mismo destino a menos que pudieran demostrar que podían ser útiles de algún modo. Los jóvenes, sin embargo, corrían el riesgo de ser escogidos para la Experimentación. Voldemort llevaba años obsesionado por saber qué era exactamente lo que hacía que naciera un mago o una bruja de padres muggles.

Hermione tuvo suerte. Los aurores encontraron entre su ropa una cartera que no era suya, porque la ropa tampoco era suya, era la que le había dado Natalie antes de que la atraparan. Encontraron una tarjeta de identificación muggle en uno de los bolsillos. Natalie West. Treinta y cinco años. Padres: Emily y Roger West.

Ellos asumieron que pertenecía a Hermione. Eran más o menos de la misma edad, la foto de la tarjeta estaba borrosa por los años y Hermione llevaba el pelo demasiado corto para que pudieran distinguirlas.

-Natalie West, de treinta y cinco años, asignada a Reubicación. Será asignada a una familia o una institución en los siguientes días –leyó el tipo gordo, el que debía pertenecer también a la Oficina ERE aunque Hermione no le viera la chapa identificativa-. Procedimientos asignados a la Reubicada conocida desde ahora como número 2845925: baño completo, rasuramiento capilar –miró por un momento a Hermione e hizo una mueca, sin duda juzgando un espanto el poco pelo que le quedaba-, asignación de uniforme de Reubicada y entrevista de capacitación. Si se le juzga demasiado rebelde durante el curso de la misma perderá su derecho de Reubicación. En ese caso procederemos a la Ejecución. Si se le atribuye comportamientos deshonorables durante su servicio de Reubicación se procederá a la Ejecución. Si muestra inclinaciones a la desobediencia, daña a sus superiores de alguna manera, inicia un ardid o está al tanto de alguien incumpliendo todo lo anterior se procederá a la Ejecución –levantó la cabeza-. ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro, Reubicada número 2845925?

-Sí –musitó Hermione-.

-Mi compañera la acompañará durante los siguientes procedimientos.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia la Señorita-Oficina-ERE y salió sin más palabras. Hermione resistió el impulso de desmayarse, o gritar, y en cambio dejó que la mujer la llevase donde quisiera.

-.-.-.-

Tuvieron que pasar tres semanas antes de que la liberaran de la celda donde la tenían retenida antes de enviarla con alguna familia sangrepura para ser nada más que una esclava el resto de su vida. La celda diminuta y las raciones de comida escasas en teoría servían para aplacar la lucha de los Reubicados más resistentes, aunque en la mayoría de los casos la escasez de comida no fuera nada nuevo para el retenido. Hermione ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había comido en condiciones.

A la salida la esperaba la Señorita-Oficina-ERE, y sorprendentemente nadie más la acompañaba.

-Se me ha asignado tu custodia –le dijo la mujer por toda introducción-.

-¿Custodia? –repitió Hermione con osadía. No le importaba que la golpearan por hablarle con tono irónico a esta mujer, o a cualquiera para el caso. Llamar "custodia" al esclavismo… eso era un nuevo tipo de crueldad-.

-Se me ha recordado con bastante firmeza que acoger a un Reubicado está a la orden del día y que debo seguir la corriente. Si bien nos llevaremos bien si te mantienes callada y no me causas problemas, en como vea una señal de lo contrario serás castigada sin la menor vacilación.

-¿Qué, empezarás a cortarme dedos para mantenerme a raya?

-Siempre escojo a los más exasperantes… –masculló la mujer por lo bajo. Suspiró y la miró directamente-. Me hablarás de usted a partir de ahora, o bien señora Malfoy. ¿Me has entendido?

-¿Mal…foy?

La mujer observó con curiosidad cómo todo el color desaparecía del rostro de la Reubicada.

-Mira, Natalie…

-Reubicada número 2845925 –replicó Hermione-.

-Mira, Natalie –repitió la señora Malfoy sin alterarse-. No tenemos que comportarnos como hombres, viendo quién la tiene más larga –ignoró el gemido de Hermione-. Ya me ha quedado claro que quieres probar los límites para ver hasta dónde puedes llegar, pero te aconsejo firmemente que no lo hagas. Ninguna de las dos vamos a disfrutar de las consecuencias. Puedo ser muy permisiva si no me llevan la contraria, así que piénsatelo mejor antes de seguir con este curso de acción. Ganarás mucho más siendo complaciente.

-Ya he visto lo que les pasa a las que son complacientes –dijo Hermione en alto-. No voy a doblegarme por nadie. No dejaré que me golpeen sin razón ni que me humillen ni que me violen. Puedes castigarme todo lo que quieras.

-Ya veo, pero me temo que te falta equipamiento si esperas que te viole –replicó la señora Malfoy sin vacilar-. Y el día que mi hijo toque de forma indebida a una mujer sin su consentimiento le cortaré la mano yo misma.

Hermione jadeó.

-Así que si ya he contestado a todas tus dudas, te sugiero que terminemos con esto de una vez. Quiero irme a mi casa en algún momento de hoy.

La Señorita-Oficina-ERE (¿señora Malfoy?) le indicó con una mano que la siguiera fuera. El hombre que vigilaba la salida les abrió la puerta, pero no les dejó pasar hasta que la mujer le mostró los documentos que confirmaban que Hermione podía irse con ella. Los documentos en cuestión fueron examinados concienzudamente en busca de falsificación; la seguridad, se dio cuenta Hermione, era bastante más estricta que en el pasado.

-Podéis pasar –dijo el hombre finalmente-.

Ambas cruzaron la puerta y se vieron en medio de la calle llena de transeúntes. Incluso a plena luz del día, no había tal cosa como libertad para Hermione.

-.-.-.-

Hermione siguió a la señora Malfoy hasta el punto de Aparición y la escuchó decir '¡Calle Lestrange, número 5!'.

Aterrizaron en el exterior de una casa enorme, aunque no tan grande como la mansión Malfoy, en una calle residencial del centro de Londres. La señora Malfoy empujó la verja con la mano. Las protecciones mágicas de la casa ondularon alrededor de ambas y se retiraron de nuevo cuando reconocieron la huella mágica de su dueña. Natalie West no habría notado nada extraordinario en lo que acababa de suceder. Como Muggle, no habría notado ni el más leve embiste. Hermione se apresuró a seguirla y evitó estremecerse cuando sintió las protecciones leyéndola y registrándola como nueva residente bajo las órdenes de la dueña de la casa. En cambio dijo:

-Es una casa extraordinaria.

Natalie no habría dicho eso. Hermione tampoco. Pero sentía los dedos electrificados, la magia despertándola del letargo. Hacía años que Hermione no usaba magia. La varita se le había partido por la mitad durante un enfrentamiento contra los Mortífagos y desde entonces no había vuelto a funcionar igual. Al final, sabiendo que sus intentos erráticos solo servían para que la localizasen, la dejó atrás. A menos que la hubiesen encontrado de alguna forma, la varita debía seguir enterrada junto a un árbol en el cementerio de Highgate de Londres.

La casa era de hecho extraordinaria, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Los grandes ventanales hasta el techo, la cubertería de plata perfectamente ordenada dentro de armarios con puerta de cristal, los cuadros de pintores famosos colgados de la pared… No era ni de lejos tan ostentosa como la Mansión Malfoy, pero sí que tenía un aire de hogar que nunca tuvo ésta última. Cuando entraron en el salón, todas las esperanzas que tenía Hermione de que esto fuera algún tipo de malentendido –Malfoy no podía ser el único Malfoy de sangre vivo que quedaba, seguramente tenía familiares- quedaron destruidas cuando vio la fila de retratos expuestos encima de la chimenea. Estaba la Señorita-Oficina-ERE vestida con el uniforme de Hogwarts junto a dos chicas menores y una mujer rubia que debía ser su madre. Luego estaba ella de nuevo, sonriendo a la cámara con un bebe en brazos, siendo éste demasiado pequeño para que se adivinaran sus rasgos. Había otra foto de un niño moreno y de ojos grises que jugaba con una pelota, y por último, la Señorita-Oficina-ERE del brazo de Draco Malfoy, ambos hermosos, rubios y felices.

Eran la pareja perfecta. Ambos tan atractivos y elegantes, vestidos a la última moda y con los ojos brillantes, como si el mundo no estuviera sangrando a su alrededor. Uno no podía dejar de observarlos. Viéndolos el uno junto al otro, con los hombros pegados y las cabezas juntas, parecían sacados de un cuento infantil muggle sobre hadas. Hermosos y lejanos.

 _Así es como debió ser desde el principio_ , pensó Hermione. _Debí saber que terminaría así._

A veces se preguntaba sobre ese Malfoy tan extraño que había aparecido un día en su vida y había desaparecido con la misma rapidez. Un Malfoy mayor que hablaba sobre viajes en el tiempo y que decía desearla tanta como la primera vez, alguien que la había extrañado.

Había sido tan estúpida. Había sido demasiado joven, a pesar de que se había creído muy madura por ese entonces; realmente había creído que Malfoy podía surgir de la nada y arreglarlo todo. ¿Viaje en el tiempo? Claro, por qué no. Viaja al pasado y arréglalo todo. ¿Apareces después de dos años, o al menos una versión mayor de ti, y me dices que me deseas? Por qué no. Acostémonos. ¿Qué hay que perder? Simplemente mi corazón. Tendré tiempo de sobra después para arreglarlo.

Ajena a sus pensamientos turbulentos, la señora Malfoy se quitó el abrigo y canturreó felizmente mientras desperdigaba un fardo de papeles sobre la mesa del salón, los observaba brevemente y sacaba la varita para archivarlos en un cajón que se abrió solo. Sonrió ampliamente cuando una mujer mayor se detuvo en la entrada por un momento.

-¿Dónde está Draco? –preguntó la señora Malfoy. La esposa de Malfoy. Esposa…-.

-Se ha marchado a la residencia familiar. Le presenta sus disculpas, señora.

-Oh, bien. Esta noche tenemos cena allí, ¿verdad? También vendrán Pansy y el señor Rookwood. ¿Has preparado el vino?

-Sí, señora.

La señora Malfoy se volvió hacia Hermione.

-Usa el día de hoy para familiarizarte con la casa y hablar con el resto de empleados. Hoy voy a estar demasiado ocupada para darte directrices. Mañana… -hizo un gesto con la mano-. Mañana hablaremos de nuevo.

-.-.-.-

Hermione tenía veintiún años cuando Rose nació. Su hija vino al mundo el día 10 de junio del año 2001. Harry y Ron fueron nombrados sus padrinos y Fleur, con la que se habían encontrado apenas unas semanas antes, la asistió como comadrona. Aunque sin estudios para probarlo, después de dar a luz por su propia cuenta Fleur tenía bastante más experiencia que ellos tres. Bill había muerto meses antes, justo después de saber que iba a ser padre, y Fleur y la pequeña Victoire se habían quedado solas. A pesar de la pena por saber que su hermano había muerto, Ron había llorado de alegría al encontrarse con su cuñada y su sobrinita. Los cinco –seis cuando Rose nació- viajaron juntos a partir de entonces.

Semanas después Harry murió intentando salvar a un grupo de magos y brujas que estaban siendo atacados por Mortífagos. Esa fue también la lucha en que la varita de Hermione fue partida por la mitad.

Todo fue cuesta abajo a partir de ese día. Ron se volvió temerario. Estaba lleno de ira por la muerte de su mejor amigo y por la pérdida que ya llevaba arrastrando desde que había sabido que toda su familia estaba muerta. Hermione, que atravesaba su propio duelo, no tuvo fuerzas para darle palabras de consuelo. El dolor de Ron, expresado con tanta firmeza, hacía que el suyo propio, que llevaba en silencio, pareciera insignificante en comparación. Hermione se molestaba cada vez que Ron se lamentaba o la buscaba a ella para tomar decisiones, porque también ella quería rendirse y llorar hasta que se quedara sin fuerzas. Su amistad comenzó a resquebrajarse lenta y silenciosamente.

El día que Hermione lo perdió todo ella y Ron discutieron como nunca antes. Ron se marchó indignado diciendo que nunca iba a volver y Hermione, furiosa, le dijo a Fleur que iría a conseguir suministros y que volvería en unas horas. A pesar del peligro que eso suponía y de que nunca hacían las cosas de esa manera, Fleur se quedó sola en el poblado con las dos niñas.

Hermione volvió al cabo de varias horas y se encontró con el poblado destruido. Encontró a Fleur y a Victoire en una de las casas, ambas muertas. A Rose no la encontró por ningún lado.

Hermione se quedó en esa casa, sentada en el suelo ennegrecido por el fuego y con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas, durante horas. Esperaba que los Mortífagos volvieran y la cogieran a ella también. Que la llevaran con Rose, dondequiera que estuviera, ya fuera en una celda o en el cielo. Que todo el dolor terminara.

Ron nunca volvió, y Rose tampoco apareció. Hermione se quedó sola.

En algún momento durante los siguientes años, Hermione aprendió a vivir sin respirar.

-.-.-.-

La señora Malfoy volvió esa noche. Hermione se levantó de la cama como si esta quemara (¿no era increíble que le hubieran dado una cama?) al escuchar la voz airada y los golpes. Alguien subió las escaleras de dos en dos al tiempo que gritaba _'¡Crux! ¡Lyra!'_.

Hermione se paró junto a la puerta, preparada para el instante en que la puerta se abriera y alguien se lanzara contra la cama esperando encontrarla durmiendo y desprevenida, pero nada pasó. Cinco minutos después alguien llamó a su puerta suavemente. Era la mujer mayor que hacía las veces de ama de llaves.

-Necesitamos registrar todas las habitaciones en busca del joven amo –explicó la mujer-.

Hermione se apartó de la puerta y dejó pasar a la mujer y a sus dos ayudantes. Revisaron desde debajo de la cama hasta dentro de los armarios, y luego entró un tercer ayudante que ejecutó un hechizo de detección.

-Está limpia –sentenció-.

La señora Malfoy apareció jadeando, su pecho subiendo y bajando a gran velocidad, y miró a todos los ocupantes con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo.

-¿Lo habéis encontrado?

-No, señora.

-Encontradlo. Es una orden. Encontradlo o… o… -respiró hondo-. Simplemente encontradlo.

Una voz masculina se escuchó desde la planta baja.

-¿Están aquí?

Hermione sintió su pecho apretarse. Conocía esa voz.

La señora Malfoy bajó a reunirse con él, y Hermione la siguió más pausadamente hasta quedar en lo alto de las escaleras, con la vista fija en las dos figuras rubias que hablaban casi a voces y gesticulaban con las manos con desesperación, casi con rabia. Se sujetó a la barandilla hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Malfoy –Draco Malfoy- se hallaba a escasos tres metros de distancia, un piso por debajo, su pelo rubio suelto en vez de engominado hacia atrás como solía llevarlo en el colegio. En vez de la ropa reglamentaria vestía un traje chaqueta color verde botella con una camisa blanca por debajo. Llevaba las mangas arremangadas mostrando el final de la Marca Tenebrosa. Hermione dio un paso atrás involuntariamente.

Su espalda chocó contra el pecho del ama de llaves, cuya mirada dejaba ver que había estado observándola durante los últimos minutos. Había algo en sus ojos que parecían poder leer a Hermione de lado a lado.

Agarró a Hermione del brazo con fuerza y colocó un dedo sobre sus propios labios.

-Silencio.

Las dos figuras de abajo se alejaron.

-Volvamos a la mansión. Registrémosla de nuevo. Tienen que estar por algún lado.

Una vez desaparecieron de su vista, Hermione se volvió a mirar de nuevo a la mujer que la tenía sujeta. Cabello rojo, ojos marrones, mejillas redondeadas, ojos despiertos. Aunque indistinguible para quienes no la conocían bien debajo de un hechizo de envejecimiento, Hermione pudo, de alguna manera, ver a través del artificio ahora que la mujer no se ocultaba debajo de la sonrisa de servidumbre que había estado llevando todo el día.

-Ginny –el nombre salió en medio de una respiración, suave y casi inaudible-.

Ginny miró hacia ambos lados, se aseguró de que sus ayudantes estaban todavía ocupados y la guio escaleras abajo hasta la despensa. Cerró la puerta firmemente una vez estuvieron dentro y puso un hechizo para que no pudieran escucharlas desde fuera.

-Ginny –repitió Hermione-. ¿Cómo…? Es imposible. Han pasado años desde…

-¿Desde la Batalla de Hogwarts? –terminó su amiga. Asintió-. Lo sé.

-¿Estás con Ron?

-¿Ron? –sacudió la cabeza-. No. Tengo mi propio plan. Pero sí, respondiendo a tu pregunta, sé que mi hermano está vivo y dirigiendo la Resistencia.

-¿No estás con él? Espera un momento, Ginny, ¿cómo puedes estar…? Es decir, ¡todos pensábamos que estabas muerta!

-Vaya, Hermione, gracias –levantó una mano y azotó el pelo hacia atrás en un movimiento típicamente Ginny Weasley. Fue como retroceder diecisiete años atrás en el tiempo-.

Hermione no pudo evitarlo. Alzó los brazos y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Ginny no tardó ni un segundo en devolverle el abrazo, como si hubiera estado esperándolo. Le sonrió a Hermione cuando se separaron.

-Me alegro de verte –susurró Hermione-. No sabes cuánto.

Ginny se rio alegremente.

-¡Y yo me alegro de verte a ti! Aunque estas no sean las mejores circunstancias.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ginny? ¿También te atraparon?

-Nah –ella hizo un gesto con la mano como si encontrara absurda la idea-. Llevo aquí años. Después de que los Mortífagos estuvieran a punto de matarme por… no sé, ¿quinta vez?, me di cuenta de que iba a tener más posibilidades de esconderme si lo hacía delante de sus narices. Creé este disfraz –se señaló a sí misma- y me presenté en esta casa cuando me enteré de que estaban buscando sirvientes. Lo creas o no, no había mucha gente haciendo cola –le guiñó un ojo-. Aunque eso puede ser porque me deshice de ellos.

Hermione parpadeó.

-He estado aquí desde entonces, reuniendo información. Es el lugar perfecto. La dueña de esta casa no está tan por encima entre los Mortífagos para que el Ministerio envíe agentes regularmente para investigar a los empleados, ni tan por debajo que ni siquiera tenga contactos entre las altas esferas. Tengo a Pólux Rookwood cenando aquí cada dos o tres semanas, y Meissa Malfoy se reúne con Voldemort en persona al menos una vez cada seis meses.

-¿Para qué?

-Ni idea. Una vez vino aquí. Se paseó por la casa haciendo preguntas e interesándose por sus ocupantes, y tan pronto como vino se fue. Meissa estuvo nerviosa durante días, saltando al menor ruido y despertándose entre gritos por las noches. No creo que nadie encontrara la visita agradable.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo exactamente aquí? No puedo creer que hayas permanecido _años_ de esa forma… -señaló su cuerpo-.

-¿Por qué no? Estaba harta de que me atacaran cada dos por tres. Aquí estoy a salvo y reúno información al mismo tiempo. Antes se la entregaba a la Resistencia, pero me cansé de que todo cuanto hacían fuera hacer saltar cosas por los aires sin ton ni son, así que Harry y yo unimos fuerzas y tramamos nuestro propio plan.

-¿Har…? Ginny –la cogió de las manos-. Ginny, Harry murió. Los Mortífagos nos atacaron…

-Claro que no murió. _Casi_ lo hizo, pero lo rescataron a tiempo. Me reconoció cuando acompañé un día a Meissa al Ministerio y después contactó conmigo. ¿Realmente pensaste que estaba muerto? Por Merlín, Hermione, ya veo que ni siquiera intentasteis recuperar su cuerpo.

-Estuvieron detrás de nuestros talones durante días –se defendió. Luego pensó que estaba siendo estúpida. Harry estaba vivo. Vivo. Era lo único que importaba-. ¿Lo puedo ver?

-No está aquí. Pero lo verás pronto. Voy a contarte exactamente lo que hemos planeado…


	10. Bloque VI

**Nota:** Hay un par de escenas que vimos en otro capítulo y que ahora vemos bajo el punto de vista de Draco.

¡Gracias por leer!

 **PARTE VI (Capitulo único)**

Cuando Voldemort se hizo con el poder se dio cuenta de que los elfos podían suponer un gran inconveniente. No todas las familias con un gran linaje lo apoyaban, y algunas de ellas tenían elfos domésticos que no se lo pensarían dos veces a la hora de proteger a sus amos. Impedirles reproducirse y retener a la fuerza a aquellos que se habían quedado sin familia a la que servir fue, a su modo de ver, una necesidad.

Así que los elfos, incluso aquellos que trabajaban bajo las órdenes de familias mortífagas, comenzaron a temer por su supervivencia. Se preguntaron qué sería de ellos si Voldemort seguía secuestrando a los elfos más jóvenes y aprovechándose de su poder. La respuesta no les gustó.

Los elfos eran leales a sus amos. Los elfos nunca dañarían a sus amos. Pero podían dañarse a sí mismos.

Uno de ellos recordó la leyenda de cómo empezaron a servir a los magos. Antaño, cuando eran libres, a menudo eran buscados por otras criaturas ya que se les consideraba una fuente de buena fortuna. Estas criaturas –hadas, gigantes, centauros- les pedían pequeños deseos que terminaban cumpliéndose –lluvia, una buena cosecha, buena salud-. Fue así durante milenios, hasta que los magos decidieron ser codiciosos.

-Mi deseo es que tú y toda tu descendencia debáis cumplir mis órdenes y la de mi familia para siempre.

Y la era de servidumbre a las órdenes de los magos empezó.

Las otras criaturas habían tenido en cuenta que no debían abusar de los deseos que pedían. Con cada deseo que un elfo cumplía, su magia se debilitaba. A los elfos no les importaba porque les gustaba complacer, y de todos modos esos deseos nunca eran lo suficientemente extremos para que notaran las consecuencias. Cuando los magos los apresaron con ese único deseo –la obediencia- en realidad con cada orden cumplida únicamente estaban cumpliendo ese deseo, así que su magia no se debilitó durante los siguientes milenios, y los elfos empezaron a olvidar sus orígenes y las advertencias de sus antepasados.

Cuando este joven elfo recordó la leyenda, inició una revolución. Una que, si bien no les haría libres, les haría inservibles.

Empezaron a enseñar a los magos más pequeños a formular necesidades insignificantes como deseos. "Desearía que…", "si se pudiera…".

Con cada orden formulada de esta manera, los elfos fueron perdiendo su magia cada día un poquito más. El día que Lyra Malfoy deseó volver a una época en la que sus padres se querían, y cuando eso supuso volver en el tiempo varios años, el dique explotó. Todos esos deseos insignificantes que había estado recitando desde niña se cobraron el último pago en Winky, y la elfina perdió su poder.

Por primera vez desde su existencia, fue libre.

-.-.-

-Tú sabías lo que estaba haciendo –constató Vega con la expresión en blanco-.

Vega era rubia y de ojos grises, como su primo y su hermana, Meissa, pero mucho más baja que ambos. Apenas le llegaba a Meissa a los hombros. Vestía un uniforme de doctora con las mangas ligeramente manchadas de sangre, como si hubiera sido sacada con prisas de una operación y no le hubiera dado tiempo de sacar la varita para realizar un hechizo de limpieza.

Ante sus palabras, Meissa frunció el ceño.

-¿Él sabía que estaba haciendo qué?

La única razón por la que estaban en el hospital ahora mismo, al menos desde su punto de vista, era para sacarle información a la elfina doméstica de Draco para ver si ésta sabía dónde estaban sus hijos. De ser por Meissa ahora estarían buscándolos y no aquí perdiendo el tiempo. Draco, sin embargo, pareció asustado cuando se encontró a Winky inconsciente en la despensa, donde por lo visto había estado escondida todo este tiempo golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared hasta perder la consciencia.

-Sobreesforzándose. Haciendo tanta magia que se ha quedado sin ella –contestó Vega-.

-¿Winky? –replicó ella, perpleja-. Pero si casi está de decoración. Está tan ciega que es un milagro que no se caiga por las escaleras más a menudo, y ya ni recuerdo la última vez que se acordó de calentar la comida con un hechizo antes de servirla.

Draco le envió a su prima una mirada agria.

-Es cierto. No puedes negarlo, Draco –se defendió-.

-Vega no se refiere a eso.

-¿Entonces a qué?

-Hay una leyenda que dice que los elfos solían conceder deseos en el pasado, y que cada vez que lo hacían su magia se debilitaba. Vuestra madre me la contó hace tiempo cuando notó que Winky cada vez se mostraba más torpe y apenas podía cumplir sus tareas.

-¿Y has estado ignorando el asunto todo este tiempo?

Draco se encogió de hombros. De pequeño, cada vez que no podía dormir, era Winky quien tomaba prestado un libro de la biblioteca familiar y se lo leía hasta que se dormía. Si esta era la manera que ella y otros elfos habían escogido para luchar lo menos que podía hacer era respetar su decisión.

-Has cometido un error dejándola hacerse esto. ¿Sabes lo que ha pasado en ese cuarto mientras intentaba curarla? –preguntó Vega-. No dejará que la curemos. Sigue diciendo que ha cometido "un gran crimen contra sus amos". Y lo ha hecho. El último hechizo que ha realizado la ha dejado sin fuerzas y ahora ya no puede deshacerlo.

-¿Deshacer el qué? –preguntó Meissa

-Ha enviado a los niños al pasado.

La declaración fue seguida de un largo silencio hasta que Meissa lo cortó con una carcajada, claramente tomándola por loca.

-¡No estoy bromeando!

-Winky no le haría daño a Lyra –musitó Draco mirando el suelo-.

-Es que no quería hacérselo. Seguramente su intención era traerlos de vuelta al cabo de unas horas.

-Déjame hablar con ella –él caminó en dirección a la puerta-.

Vega le cortó el paso. Se miraron el uno al otro con desafío.

-Esto es una locura –musitó Meissa, pálida de pronto al darse cuenta de que los demás creían realmente que todo lo que decían estar pasando estaba pasando de verdad-. Una absoluta locura. ¿No podemos hacer que otro elfo revierta el hechizo?

-Los elfos solo obedecen a sus amos. ¿A quién vas a confiarle la verdad sobre esto?

-¡Callad! –ordenó Draco-. Winky no sería tan… tan irresponsable.

Vega permaneció delante de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-De todos modos no puedes hablar con ella –se empecinó-. Vas a ponerla más nerviosa. No va a poder ayudarte por mucho que le grites o le pidas explicaciones.

-¡Lo que voy a hacer yo es rebanarle el cuello! –gritó Meissa-.

-Ya que nuestra madre parece saber tanto sobre este asunto es mejor que le pidáis ayuda a ella, yo intentaré sonsacarle a Winky alguna otra cosa sin que piense que estoy interrogándola…

-¡No me voy de aquí hasta cortarla en pedazos, llevarme sus restos y echárselos a los perros!

Siguieron gritándose los unos a los otros lo que pareció una eternidad, cada uno de ellos culpando a cualquiera menos a sí mismos, hasta que Meissa apartó a su hermana del camino y gritó que se marchaba y que no la siguieran.

-.-.-

La madre de Meissa y Vega, Alcíone, no aportó nada nuevo. Dejó a Draco aún más desconsolado que cuando entró por la puerta pues su única propuesta, que consistía en preguntarle a Draco qué había sido de todos esos otros elfos que en el pasado habían trabajado bajo las órdenes de la familia Malfoy y por qué no podía ordenarles a ellos que hicieran lo mismo que Winky, resultó inútil cuando Draco le respondió que todos habían o bien muerto durante la guerra o sido robados por el Señor Oscuro.

Volvió a casa horas después, solo para encontrarse con Meissa esperándolo sentada en las largas escaleras que llevaban al piso superior de la Mansión Malfoy. Se detuvo en seco al ver su figura encogida.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? –tenía un feo moretón en el pómulo que tenía todas las papeletas de ponérsele morado en cualquier momento-.

-Nada –se cubrió la mejilla con la mano y le extendió la otra con la palma hacia arriba-.

Draco se le quedó mirando con los ojos desorbitados. En su mano tenía un giratiempo. No era de los antiguos, los que tenían forma de relojes de arena y que tenían numerosas restricciones, como el molesto detalle de tener que vivir por segunda vez el período de tiempo hasta el que has retrocedido (habiendo, por lo tanto, dos versiones de ti que nunca deberán encontrarse por riesgo a fracturar el espacio-tiempo) sino que este tenía forma de un reloj normal y podía viajar al pasado y futuro indistintamente.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?

-¿Qué importancia tiene eso? Podemos ir a por Crux y Lyra. Vega… Mi hermana dice que ha conseguido que tu elfina le diga donde… _cuándo_ , están. Los ha llevado a principios del año 1997.

-¿Mil novecientos…..? –empezó a decir Draco con los ojos como platos. Tragó saliva y se forzó a volver al tema principal-. ¿De dónde has sacado un giratiempo, Meissa? Y no ignores mi pregunta.

Ella se encogió de hombros como si no importara pero tragó saliva con dificultad. El movimiento atrajo la atención de Draco hasta su cuello y palideció cuando distinguió marcas de dedos en su piel.

Los hombros de Meissa se desplomaron cuando se vio descubierta.

-Pólux me lo contó un día cuando estaba borracho. Me dijo que el Señor Oscuro guardaba un giratiempo en su casa por si "las cosas salían mal y conseguían derrocarlo".

-¿Pólux te ha hecho eso? –Draco apretó los puños a cada lado, como si realmente pretendiera ir en busca de Pólux para golpearlo. Por segunda vez en menos de un día, cabía decir-.

-No.

La lucha desapareció de su cuerpo, porque solo otra persona había sido mencionada durante la explicación de Meissa.

Su prima se levantó lentamente y se apoyó contra la barandilla para evitar caerse.

-Tenemos que irnos antes de que se dé cuenta de que le han robado y llegue a la conclusión de que he sido yo.

-Meissa…

Ella lo silenció levantando una mano. Sus ojos parecían enfebrecidos cuando le indicó a Draco que se acercara y tocara el giratiempo por el lado contrario que ella.

-A la cuenta de tres empieza a girar. Y cuenta los giros. No vas a ser capaz de girar el reloj las veces necesarias de una sentada. Nos turnaremos. Empiezo a contar. Uno, dos, tres… ¡Ya!

-.-.-

Cada vuelta del reloj equivalía a una hora de retroceso.

Veinticuatro vueltas les haría retroceder un día.

Setecientas veinte vueltas les haría retroceder un mes.

Ocho mil setecientos sesenta vueltas les haría retroceder un año, más seis vueltas más para completar el año completo, pues cada año tenía 365 días más seis horas exactamente.

Para retroceder dieciocho años y once meses, de la navidad del año 2015 a Enero del año 1997, en pleno curso escolar (el sexto para Draco en aquel entonces) necesitarían ciento sesenta y cinco mil setecientas diez vueltas.

-.-.-

Draco y Meissa tenían los dedos en carne viva cuando decidieron detenerse.

Tuvieron que esconderse dentro de un armario cuando vieron a otra versión de Draco bajando las escaleras.

Ni siquiera consiguieron retroceder un mes.

-.-.-

Tres horas después, tras muchas más vueltas del reloj, Meissa le cedió de nuevo el giratiempo a Draco y se frotó la mano y el brazo con gesto de dolor.

-Creo que me he torcido la muñeca.

Él se la examinó.

-Quizás se te hinche un poco.

Meissa se dejó caer al sofá aprovechando que era de noche y los miembros de la casa estaban dormidos.

-Es imposible que lo logremos. Deberíamos haber convencido a mis hermanas para que vinieran con nosotros.

-Eso creo –Draco estaba tan cansado que no encontró fuerzas para rebatir su comentario pese a que en su estado de ánimo natural Meissa no habría querido involucrar a Vega y a Hydra en su aventura-.

-Yo voy a dormir un rato. Despiértame en un par de horas.

-.-.-

Decidieron salir de la mansión después de que casi los atraparan. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de saltar dentro de la chimenea al tiempo que gritaban la dirección de Meissa en Londres antes de que el otro Draco –el Draco del pasado- hechizara a las dos figuras que corrían por su casa amparados por la oscuridad. El hechizo rozó a Meissa en la pierna y ahora cojeaba, lo que empeoró su mal humor.

Cuando la mañana llegó, desde su escondite, escucharon las pisadas rápidas de dos niños corriendo y vieron la parte trasera de una cabellera rubia y otra morena desaparecer al girar la esquina. Draco empezó a caminar tras de ellos pero Meissa lo sujetó con fuerza de un hombro.

-Son ellos. Son Lyra y Crux –musitó Draco-.

-Sí.

-¿Qué pasa si nunca los encontramos? –la miró a los ojos-. Están ahí mismo, Meissa. Po…Podemos hablar con ellos.

-¿Y quizás llevártelos? –Meissa pareció leerle a mente-. No son nuestros Lyra y Crux. No todavía. Aunque nos lo lleváramos los nuestros seguirían atrapados en el pasado. Un día los perderíamos de nuevo.

Draco se mordió el labio.

-Solo una vez. Solo… Solo quiero hablar con Lyra.

Cuando Draco entró en el salón, Lyra y Crux estaban peleándose por quién se quedaba el mejor trozo de bacon. Meissa permaneció escondida detrás de la puerta respirando fuertemente mientras Draco se acercaba a los niños. La otra Meissa, la de esta época, probablemente estaba arreglándose para ir a trabajar. Lyra dio un salto en la silla cuando vio a su padre y se le cayó el trozo de bacon al suelo.

-¡Papi, estás aquí!

Cuando Draco se acercó sin decir una palabra y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas Lyra respondió a su actitud extraña con una sonrisa alegre. Llevaba el pelo castaño atado en dos trenzas y le faltaba uno de los dientes molares de la parte derecha de la boca. No pidió explicaciones por su repentina aparición a pesar de que si había pasado la noche en casa de Meissa debía ser porque el otro Draco se había quedado trabajando hasta muy tarde y ahora estaría durmiendo todavía. Esta Lyra debía tener unos diez años; todavía joven para estar en Hogwarts.

Cubrió sus mejillas con sus manos más grandes y le dio un beso en la frente. Ella actuó como si fuera un día normal como cualquiera y le mostró uno de sus dibujos. Eran Lyra y Miku, el perrito que Draco le había comprado cuando tenía ocho años. Draco se lo cogió.

-¿Me lo puedo quedar?

Ella asintió enérgicamente.

En el piso superior se escuchó una puerta cerrarse.

-Tengo que irme, cielo. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? –un nuevo asentimiento-. No le digas a la tía Meissa que he estado aquí. Solo he venido a recoger unos guantes que me dejé aquí el otro día… Si me ve volverá a decirme que soy un olvidadizo, como siempre.

Lyra se rio y le plantó la mejilla cuando vio que Draco se levantaba. Draco agachó la cabeza obedientemente y la besó.

-Te quiero, Lyra. Volveré a por ti enseguida.

Lyra lo despidió con la mano mientras Crux se comía todo lo que quedaba de bacon. Draco escuchó su grito de indignación cuando la niña por fin se dio cuenta de lo que su amigo estaba haciendo.

Meissa estaba muy pálida cuando se reencontraron. Tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la puerta de cristal, viendo las figuras difusas de los niños que jugaban y reían al otro lado.

Esa mañana retrocedieron varias semanas de una sentada. Y luego otras más. Y otras más.

-.-.-

La casa de Meissa tenía poco más de catorce años. Cuando retrocedieron en el tiempo más allá de ese momento la casa desapareció y Draco y ella se encontraron en medio de un terreno abandonado, teniendo la mala suerte de toparse de lleno con un altercado entre dos desconocidos y los aurores. Por instinto, Draco echó a correr. A pesar de que podría justificar su presencia a estas horas de la noche simplemente dándoles su nombre, no quería que el Draco de esta época tuviera que dar explicaciones al día siguiente sobre una salida que no recordaba. Meissa debía estar pensando lo mismo porque desapareció detrás de unas ruinas cuando uno de los aurores se acercó para preguntarle si conocía a los dos hombres que estaban arrestando y si podía ayudar a identificarlos.

En la confusión, se separaron.

Draco se detuvo a recuperar el aliento varios minutos después y se apoyó contra la pared de una casa. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo debía esperar antes de volver. Mientras tanto, desde el bar que había enfrente de él escuchó el sonido fuerte de la música y de gente hablando animadamente. Mientras observaba, una figura femenina salió corriendo del establecimiento. No se veía el color de sus ojos desde esta distancia, solo una melena rubia que conforme la mujer avanzaba parecía oscurecerse por arte de magia. Draco vio su perfil y las cejas oscuras antes de que agachara la cabeza y escondiera la cara detrás de su pelo.

Hermione Granger.

-.-.-

Se despegó de la pared y se paró delante de ella antes de poder pensar racionalmente lo que hacía. La mujer chocó contra él y soltó un jadeo de sorpresa. Draco la observó frotarse la frente con confusión, sus cejas haciendo ese movimiento arriba y abajo con el que un día estuvo sorprendentemente familiarizado. Hubo un día, se dijo, en que conoció cada expresión de su cara y movimiento de su cuerpo.

La mano de Draco se levantó casi sin su permiso y se cerró alrededor de la muñeca de Granger. Ella se tensó. Antes de que le diera tiempo a levantar la mirada o reaccionar de algún modo –como empujándolo- la arrastró a un callejón cercano. Granger reaccionó como esperaba –luchando- aunque lo hizo con más rapidez de la que calculó y apenas pudo girar la esquina antes de que lo pateara en una rodilla. Draco gruñó y resistió el impulso de frotarse la rodilla cuando vio que Granger echaba a correr. Volvió a cogerla y la empujó contra la pared. El pulso de Granger latió como loco contra la palma de su mano, la que tenía presionada contra su muñeca, cuando levantó la cabeza y lo reconoció.

O eso pensó.

-Lucius Malfoy.

Draco frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente. Sí, con su pelo recogido en una coleta, se parecía a su padre. O al menos una versión un poco más joven.

-Granger –levantó una mano y tocó su mejilla, casi como… como si los años no hubieran pasado para nada pese a que notaba el peso de la nostalgia en su pecho y ésta no lo dejaba respirar. Ella, al notar su tacto, se apartó de tal manera que se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared. Draco movió su mano junto a la cabeza de Granger, cuya cabellera volvía a ser de nuevo castaña-. Granger, soy yo.

-¡Suéltame, mortífago!

-Granger.

-¡Sé muy bien quién eres, sucio m-¡

Le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

-Soy Draco, Granger. No soy mi padre.

Él se acercó más hasta que sus frentes casi se tocaron.

-Te he estado buscando –lo había hecho. La había buscado durante años… hasta Lyra, hasta que comprendió que debía haber muerto durante la redada y que no iba a encontrarla. Aun así la veía cada día cuando Lyra le sonreía, o cada vez que metía la cabeza en un libro y Draco solo podía ver la parte superior de su cabeza, esa melena castaña revuelta por la cantidad de veces que la niña se pasaba la mano por el pelo con frustración cuando no entendía algo. Y últimamente, durante estos días de búsqueda, cada vez que cerraba los ojos y la recordaba sentada encima del pupitre, con las piernas cruzadas, el uniforme de Gryffindor puesto y esa manera a la vez acusadora y anhelante con la que lo miraba cuando se encontraban a escondidas en Hogwarts-. Te he estado… Soy yo, Granger. Mírame –cogió su mano-. Soy Draco.

Granger se soltó y se paró fuera de su alcance, a un paso de entrar en la calle principal. Lo llamó mentiroso.

Draco la cogió por los hombros y vio en sus ojos que estaba a un segundo de ser golpeado. Puso una mano en su cuello, sin doblar los dedos, solo la palma de la mano, y la mantuvo ahí para evitar que se lanzara sobre él. Luego la besó.

El cuerpo en sus brazos se volvió blando. Draco metió los dedos en su pelo y ladeó su cara para besarla mejor pero el movimiento pareció tener el efecto contrario. Ella se zafó y lo pateó, y esta vez no fue su rodilla la que sufrió. Draco emitió un grito ahogado y cubrió con una mano sus partes bajas, maldiciendo a Merlín, Morgana y todos sus muertos. Cuando levantó la cabeza Granger ya no estaba.

-.-.-

Granger, esta Granger, no debía tener más de veinte o veintiún años. Estaba igual que la última vez que la había visto, al otro lado del campo de batalla durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, sus ojos fieros e incuestionables, su mano empuñando su varita con la valentía de un león.

-.-.-

La rastreó hasta las afueras de Londres. Se metió en un descampado y se escondió en una tienda de campaña. No sabía si estaba acompañada o si la tienda tenía algún tipo de trampa para que nadie pudiera entrar así que esperó una hora hasta que vio a Harry Potter y a Ron Weasley acercarse por la misma calle por la que Hermione había venido, ambos cogidos el uno al otro y tambaleándose por la bebida. Se metieron en la tienda de campaña y no volvieron a salir. Draco escuchó sus ronquidos.

Tenía el giratiempo en la mano. Se lo quedó mirando a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Iba a encontrar a Lyra, eventualmente. Lo haría. Y entonces tendría que volver a su tiempo. El reloj tendría que ser girado en sentido contrario que en los últimos días. Por el bien de corroborar que sí, definitivamente era posible hacer tal cosa –viajar al pasado y al futuro- debía hacer un experimento antes.

Uno pequeño e insignificante. Meissa ni lo notaría.

Giró el reloj seis veces y esperó.

El sol empezó a salir por el este. Se hacía de día.

Dentro de la tienda de campaña, los tres amigos empezaron a despertar.

-.-.-

Si giraba el reloj lo bastante lentamente, podía ver lo que sucedía en cámara rápida. Le siguió la pista de esa manera durante días, a pesar de que para Draco solo pasó unos minutos.

Se dijo que no importaba. Volvería atrás en el tiempo en algún momento, a esa noche en que se había encontrado con Hermione Granger por casualidad, y sería como si nunca hubiera estado ausente. Buscaría a Meissa, ambos volverían atrás en el tiempo tres años más y por fin, por fin, estarían con Lyra y Crux. Sería lo más fácil del mundo.

Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y cuanto más seguía a Granger, más le costaba tomar la decisión.

 _Una hora más. No importará al final. Un día más. Esto terminará cuando yo quiera, solo tengo que decidirlo…_

Entonces un día, por fin, Granger salió de la tienda de campaña sola. Ni Potter ni Weasley la acompañaban.

 _Corre. Aléjate. No hagas esto. No hables con ella. Esto es ridículo._

-Granger –la llamó-.

Ella sacó la varita a toda prisa y lo apuntó.

-Soy Draco.

-¿Estás usando Poción Multijugos? –cuando no respondió añadió-: Tu padre está muerto.

-¿Podrías bajar la varita?

-Eres un Mortífago –lo acusó-.

-Ya lo sé. Es verdad.

-He escuchado que obedeces a todo cuanto te dice Voldemort. Que eres su perrito faldero.

-Granger, ¿puedes bajar la varita, por favor?

Ella la bajó pero no se la guardó.

Por algún ridículo motivo… se lo contó. Le dijo quien era –no este Draco, no el que ella conocía sino un Draco futuro, uno que ella nunca conocería porque… porque ya no viviría para conocerlo, aunque eso último no se lo dijo. Ella no le creyó. Por supuesto que no. La chica que necesitaba datos y pruebas no creería en una historia tan rocambolesca.

Le mostró la fotografía de Lyra de todos modos, porque si Lyra estaba en el pasado quizás Granger la había conocido. Quizás habían hablado. Pero Granger miró la foto sin dar muestras de reconocimiento.

-¿Quién es?

-No me creerías si te lo dijera –Draco le acarició la mejilla, porque no pudo evitarlo-.

La abrazó y dijo _Te he extrañado. Te he extrañado. Merlín, como te he extrañado._

Tendría que habérselo dicho, tantos años en el pasado. Tendría que haberle dicho lo que significaba para él. Decirle que la quería, y que la escogía a ella. Pero no había sucedido así. No había sido el momento correcto, y tampoco había tenido el lujo de escoger. No verdaderamente. No cuando hacerlo habría equivalido a ver morir a su madre a manos del Señor Oscuro.

-Pero ahora sí que tengo una nueva oportunidad –sí que la tenía, ¿verdad? La oportunidad de volver atrás y salvarlas a las dos, ahora que era más mayor y más sabio. La oportunidad de salvar a todo el mundo-. He viajado desde tan lejos, y puedo… puedo retroceder aún más. Puedo retroceder hasta antes de que todo se torciera. Puedo evitar que el Señor Oscuro gane. ¿Debería hacer eso? ¿Me perdonarás si lo hago?

-Malfoy…

-Bésame, Granger, y quizás mañana ambos nos despertemos en un mundo mejor. Como si los últimos años no hubieran pasado. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Volveremos a tener diecisiete años, y nada de esto habrá pasado.

Se besaron y Draco los Apareció en el dormitorio. La empujó contra la cama mientras ella arqueaba la espalda, y luego subió encima de ella. Sus ojos lo miraron cuando bajó la cara para besarla de nuevo, y cuando Draco los cerró le pareció que seguía viendo esos ojos chocolate, la imagen de su mirada apasionada grabada en su mente.

 _Está aquí. Está aquí conmigo. Después de todo este tiempo._

A menudo le parecía que había imaginado todos esos momentos. Todas esas miradas. Pero por esta vez Granger estaba aquí, con él, y cuando el día llegara, cuando retrocediera atrás en el tiempo, la tendría para siempre. A ella y a Lyra, de alguna manera.

-.-.-

Meissa lo estaba esperando escondida fuera de la casa adyacente al lugar donde se habían separado. No parecía haber estado esperando mucho tiempo; efectivamente había sido como si Draco hubiera girado la esquina y luego hubiera vuelto a aparecer escasos minutos después para encontrarse con ella. En su mano, el giratiempo pesaba más que antes. Ahora había un muro de mentiras robusteciéndolo.

-Queda poco tiempo –dijo ella-. Enseguida estaremos con los niños –y sonrió-.

Draco le correspondió la sonrisa. Por alguna razón, no dijo nada sobre sus nuevos planes. Se aseguraría de que esta vez las cosas fueran como debían.

-.-.-

Cuando Meissa dejó de girar el reloj se encontraron en una calle llena de gente. Había niños caminando de las manos de sus padres, riendo y hablando, y una pareja besándose al final de la calle.

-¿Lo hemos hecho? ¿Estamos en 1997?

No había aurores patrullando las calles, ni gente vistiendo el uniforme civil. Como si la guerra no estuviera batallándose en su ciudad.

-Creo que sí.

Se detuvieron delante de un escaparate que anunciaba las últimas novedades en libros. Reconoció unos pocos autores que solía leer durante su adolescencia pero los libros en sí no tenía ni idea de cuándo habían sido publicados. Meissa sugirió entrar en la tienda. Una vez dentro señaló al empleado que estaba en la caja leyendo un periódico. Se acercaron imperceptiblemente y leyeron la fecha que ponía en la parte superior del periódico.

 _8 de Mayo de 1998_. Una semana después de la Batalla de Hogwarts. ¿Cómo podía estar la gente tan tranquila?

-Nos queda un año y cuatro meses más –dijo ella con un suspiro. Pareció reflexionar durante un momento-. Recuerdo que me pasé días escondida en casa después de la batalla. Mis hermanas y yo, acurrucadas en la cama y llorando por primera vez desde que perdimos a nuestro padre y tuvimos que mudarnos de casa.

-Yo pasé más de una semana con fiebre en la cama después de que me Marcaran.

-Sí, tu madre nos lo contó. No se separó de ti en ningún momento –estuvo un largo momento en silencio-. Es tu última oportunidad de verla.

-¿Qué?

-A tu madre. Murió al cabo de unos meses, ¿no? No vas a tener esta oportunidad de nuevo. Creo que siempre te has preguntado por qué cambió de bando de esa manera. Tu otro yo está ahora mismo dormido o inconsciente y Narcissa… morirá dentro de poco. Nadie sabrá que has estado aquí.

-¿Qué vas a hacer tú mientras tanto?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no tengo a nadie a quien quiera ver excepto a Crux. Me quedaré leyendo.

-.-.-

Draco subió las escaleras de la Mansión Malfoy de dos en dos. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio principal de par en par.

Narcissa Malfoy giró la cabeza al escuchar el ruido. Su frente estaba sudada, su pelo revuelto, y en sus manos estrechaba un paño mojado que acababa de sacar del recipiente que tenía al lado de la cama. Se miraron el uno al otro.

-Madre.

Narcissa bajó la cabeza y puso dos dedos sobre sus ojos, un gesto que el Draco niño y el adolescente le habían visto hacer cientos de veces cuando quería tragarse las lágrimas. Cuando levantó la mirada de nuevo sus mejillas estaban secas.

-Draco.

Dio un nuevo paso en la habitación.

-No pareces sorprendida.

-Estoy sorprendida. Y contenta. Supongo que mis esfuerzos por mantenerte con vida serán fructíferos después de todo.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa irónica. _Confía en mi madre para que no se muestre emotiva ni siquiera durante el evento más sorprendente de su vida._

Ella le tendió la mano y lo hizo arrodillarse a su lado en la cama. A su hijo con un cuerpo mayor, su hijo que no era el hijo que ella conocía.

-¿Ganamos la guerra?

-¿Qué bando somos "nosotros"?

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

-Ah, ya veo que también conseguí eso. No estaba segura de que fuera a poder contactar con la Orden del Fénix. ¿Quién me puso en contacto con ellos al final? ¿Scrix? ¿Shacklebolt?

-No lo hagas.

La sonrisa de Narcissa se ensanchó, y la tristeza en ella se duplicó.

-Así que no sobrevivo.

-Madre.

-Siempre has sido demasiado fácil de leer.

Levantó la mano con la que sostenía el paño y limpió la frente del chico que estaba tumbado en la cama dormido. El chico de pelo rubio y ojos grises que tenía a su homólogo sentado a su mismo lado, a escasos centímetros.

-Tú odias a los muggles.

-Ya lo sé, Draco.

-No te importan para nada. No te pondrías en peligro por ellos.

-En circunstancias normales no, pero necesitas que haga esto.

-Te equivocas. Es lo último que necesito.

-Le supliqué al Señor Oscuro que no te Marcara. Eres demasiado joven. Le dije eso, pero no le importó poner tu vida en peligro. Ese es uno de los motivos por los que hago esto. El otro…

Se levantó y se inclinó sobre la figura dormida. Apartó un mechón de pelo rubio y lo besó en la frente. El Draco de este tiempo se removió y abrió la boca.

-…er. Granger…

El estómago de Draco se hundió. Narcissa le cogió la mano.

-Los hijos siempre son lo más importante para una madre.

-Nagini te va a matar.

-Nagini, ¿eh? Esa información podría serme útil. Los Black siempre estamos preparados para todo, o eso solía decirme mi familia. Quizás hasta pueda salvarme si sé a lo que me enfrento, ¿verdad?

-.-.-

Meissa se levantó de un salto cuando lo vio llegar e intentó buscar respuestas en su expresión.

-Voy a matar al Señor Oscuro.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

-Hoy mismo. Cuando recuperemos a Lyra y a Crux. Antes de volver a nuestro tiempo. Voy a matarlo. Y mi madre vivirá.

La sonrisa de Meissa tembló un poco.

-Eso es una locura.

Él extendió la mano para que le diera el giratiempo.

-Hablemos de esto primero.

-No hay nada de lo que hablar. ¿Acaso quieres volver a la mierda de mundo del que venimos?

-No podemos cambiar el pasado así como así. Habrá consecuencias. Lo intentaremos en nuestro propio tiempo…

-En nuestro tiempo es demasiado poderoso –estalló Draco-. En mi tiempo mi madre está muerta, y Granger, y la mitad del país. En mi tiempo Lyra ha crecido pensando que está bien tener esclavos.

Los ojos de Meissa refulgieron con un fuego extraño.

-Tu hija no nacerá si salvas al mundo y te quedas con la chica. No eres un héroe, Draco.

Draco dio un paso amenazador hacia ella y ordenó:

-Dame el giratiempo.

Ella se lo entregó con expresión desafiante.

-Adelante.

Juntos tocaron el pequeño objeto y Draco empezó a girar el reloj.

 _Pronto. Muy pronto._


	11. Bloque VII

**NdA:** ¡Hola! ¡Os traigo un nuevo capítulo! Espero que os guste.

En este capítulo vemos de nuevo una escena que vimos en un capítulo pasado, ahora desde un punto de vista distinto (parecido al capítulo anterior cuando Hermione y Draco se reencuentran). La escena está al final y quizás no os acordéis porque no recalqué su importancia, la escribí como si fuera una escena más entre situaciones más importantes como la pelea entre HyD y la muerte de Dumbledore.

Os aviso que en este capítulo hay pequeños flashback que a lo mejor os lían un poco: los he puesto en cursiva para que sea más fácil de leer.

Un saludo a todos y gracias por el apoyo que me habéis dado hasta ahora.

 **PARTE 7**

 _Curso 1996-1997._

 _29 de Junio de 1997._

Crux estaba en el vestuario del equipo de Quidditch terminando de anudarse la corbata de Slytherin para volver al castillo cuando Draco Malfoy entró vestido con el uniforme del equipo y acompañado de otro chico más alto que él y de piel oscura. Sus dos compinches –Crabbe, Goyle- por primera vez en semanas no estaban a la vista.

-Buena jugada –dijo Draco, serio-.

-¿Gracias?

-Te hemos visto desde las gradas –explicó el chico alto-.

Los tres se quedaron mirando unos a otros sin decir nada más. No dijeron _"¡eres realmente bueno!"_ ni _"¡deberías unirte al equipo!"_ , pero se leía entre líneas _._

Y eso fue todo. Los dos chicos dejaron sus cosas en el banco y salieron a jugar. Crux terminó de anudarse la corbata y les siguió pero en vez de bajar al campo con ellos se reunió con Lyra en las gradas.

Ella estaba sentada al borde del asiento, mirando con nerviosismo y excitación la versión juvenil de Draco Malfoy. Cuando por fin miró a Crux sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par.

-¿Te has cruzado con él?

-Piensa que soy bueno –medio sonrió, complacido-.

-¡Se han sentado casi a mi lado! –exclamó ella-. Mi padre ha pasado primero por delante de mí, y luego Zabini, y casi me dan un susto de muerte cuando se han sentado ahí mismo –señaló con una mano temblorosa-. Y luego Zabini me ha guiñado un ojo. ¡Me ha guiñado un ojo!

Estaba colorada, y nerviosa, y seguía agarrada al borde del asiento con mano de hierro.

-Sí, sí, el señor Casanova te ha guiñado un ojo. Qué emoción.

-El otro día me invitó a ir a Hogsmade juntos –añadió. Crux levantó una ceja, luciendo casi sorprendido-. Vale, me dio tanta vergüenza que me fui corriendo sin contestarle. Y luego me enteré de que había ido con Susan Reiss. Quien no le dijo que no. Ni se fue corriendo. Pero aun así me lo preguntó a mí primero.

Crux puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es _viejo_ , Lyra.

-¡No todavía!

Él le envió una mirada dudosa a la que Lyra respondió sonrojándose.

Ningún chico le había hecho caso hasta ahora: en casa era Lyra Malfoy, ordinaria, _aburrida_. Aquí podía ser cualquiera. Podía decir cualquier cosa. Y los chicos guapos la encontraban interesante y misteriosa.

Todo había empezado cinco meses atrás. Lyra y él habían aparecido en Hogwarts repentinamente, trasportados desde la Mansión Malfoy en Wiltshire hasta Escocia en cuestión de segundos. Los dos habían notado los cambios de inmediato pero no habían sabido a qué se debían estos. Su primera intuición había sido que los profesores los habían hecho llamar con algún hechizo, por alguna razón desconocida, pero después de entrar al Gran Comedor se habían dado cuenta de que algo iba muy mal.

Crux lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer mismo.

-.-.-.-

 _Enero de 1997._

 _Aparecieron a las puertas del colegio, al otro lado de la verja. Estas no se abrieron cuando Lyra ejecutó un_ Alohomora _ni cuando Crux ejecutó otros tantos más avanzados. Al final escalaron la verja, cosa que no tendría que haber funcionado en absoluto -¿había una manera más muggle de entrar que esa?- pero, curiosamente, no activaron ninguna protección._

 _Había unos veinte minutos de distancia desde la verja al castillo en sí y ambos usaron ese tiempo para discutir cómo habían llegado aquí (Crux ganando con su teoría de que los profesores los habían llamado) y cómo era posible que se hubiera hecho de día si en Wiltshire acababan de cenar (_ "¡Magia, Lyra!" _)._

 _No se cruzaron con nadie fuera ni dentro del castillo, aunque luego descubrieron que fue así porque todos estaban desayunando en ese momento._

 _Al llegar al Gran Comedor notaron la ausencia de las Reubicadas que normalmente hacían guardia en la puerta y que se encargaban de abrirla para los alumnos. Ésta estaba abierta de par en par, en cambio, y ambos escucharon el revuelo del interior mucho antes de poner un pie dentro._

 _Cuando entraron se encontraron con cientos de estudiantes hablando, riendo y comiendo. Se pararon en el acto. Nunca habían visto el Gran Comedor tan lleno. Incluso contando a todo el alumnado de primer a séptimo año este no superaba los dos centenares de alumnos._

 _Quizás eso explicaba que hubiera cuatro mesas en vez de dos, para poder acoger a tantos alumnos. ¿Pero de donde había salido toda esta gente?_

 _Crux la golpeó en el brazo para llamar su atención y le señaló la mesa de profesores._

 _-¿Quiénes son esos?_

 _Había una mujer mayor de pelo gris y gafas con un sombrero puntiagudo que estaba inclinada hablando con un hombre enorme, más grande que cualquier otro que hubieran visto antes, de cabello negro, largo y desarreglado que tenía la camisa y la barba llena de migas. Al otro lado del semi-gigante, un hombre pálido y de facciones poco amables se sentaba con la espalda recta y sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Su mirada era dura y condenatoria y el cabello negro le caía a cada lado de su cara como una cortina. En el extremo de la mesa, un anciano vestido de púrpura sonreía de oreja a oreja, primero a sus compañeros profesores, luego a los alumnos y por último a su plato. Los saludó con la mano alegremente cuando los vio parados delante de las puertas de acceso al Gran Comedor con las mandíbulas hasta el suelo._

 _-¿Por qué no reconocemos a nadie?_

 _Lyra le respondió con una mirada desesperada. Ella tampoco lo sabía._

 _Se unieron a una de las mesas más cercanas e intentaron espiar las conversaciones de sus vecinos. Ninguno estaba hablando de nada interesante, solo de la comida y de los planes que tenían para el día._

 _-Pretende que todo está igual que siempre. Luego iremos a mi dormitorio y veré si alguno de mis compañeros se ha quedado por Navidad. Que no conozcamos a esta gente tampoco es tan raro si no son de nuestro curso… ¿no?_

 _Lyra asintió repetidamente aunque no le encontrara mucha lógica a lo que Crux estaba diciendo. ¿Cómo era posible que no reconocieran a ningún alumno? Habían pasado años con esta gente. Pese a que no hubieran hablado por ser de cursos distintos al menos tendrían que sonarles sus caras._

 _Pero su primo pareció llegar a la conclusión de que no iba a encontrar más respuestas por el momento y empezó a comer, así que Lyra hizo lo mismo._

-.-.-.-

No había sido fácil, al principio.

Descubrir que habían retrocedido casi diecinueve años en el tiempo le habría resultado chocante a cualquiera. Ninguno de los dos se lo había creído del todo y Lyra había pasado días diciendo que todo era una broma de sus compañeros de clase y que en cualquier momento aparecerían para burlarse de ellos por habérselo creído, lo que no parecía tan malo si lo comparabas con la verdad: que realmente habían retrocedido en el tiempo y que no tenían ni idea de cómo volver.

Todo aquí era distinto. La gente reía y gritaba por los pasillos. Los cuadros le hablaban a todo el mundo y hacían preguntas. Los profesores eran _amables_. Incluso tenían un director chiflado y paternal. Todo el mundo era feliz.

Eso había sido lo más difícil a lo que acostumbrarse, extrañamente. Seguían esperando a que todo se viniera abajo.

-.-.-.-

 _Ridículamente, lo que les hizo creer que sí, que decididamente lo que sucedía era muy extraño, fue terminar asistiendo por accidente a una clase (Crux solo había querido buscar un sitio tranquilo y solitario) de_ Estudios Muggles _._

 _Durante una hora ambos escucharon escandalizados a la profesora_ alabar _a los muggles y sus inventos de forma apasionada y temeraria._

 _Cuando la clase terminó Crux y Lyra salieron con los demás alumnos, quienes no repararon en ellos gracias al hechizo de ocultamiento de Crux, y se sentaron en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared durante lo que parecieron horas._

 _-En casa… En casa nuestros compañeros la habrían denunciado a la primera ocasión…_

 _-Y los aurores habrían venido a por ella –terminó Crux-. Sí, lo sé._

 _-Esta gente se ha sentado durante una hora y la ha escuchado decir que los muggles son asombrosos. Ha dicho_ asombrosos _, Crux. Y sigue viva._

 _-Ya._

 _-¿Dónde estamos?_

 _Él suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro. Tampoco lo sabía._

-.-.-.-

No todo había sido malo durante estos cinco meses. Crux pasaba el tiempo practicando Quidditch o con ella, y Lyra, cuando él no estaba, se sentaba con las otras alumnas de Ravenclaw. Su madre (¡su madre!) Cassiopeia solo iba un curso por encima de ella (un curso por encima del que Lyra solía ir) y aunque ambas hablaban con frecuencia… desde el principio fue evidente que Cassiopeia era demasiado popular para ella. Lyra desentonaba de forma estridente, y estaba casi segura de que su madre solo la invitaba porque sentía pena por ella. En su Hogwarts, el Hogwarts de su época, Lyra pasaba totalmente desapercibida. No tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban las chicas de su edad porque su único amigo era Crux. De alguna manera, dudaba que ellas quisieran escucharla hablar sobre la vez que casi fueron devorados por las criaturas del lago cuando Crux quiso probar un hechizo nuevo que supuestamente los haría pasar por uno de ellos, o la vez que terminaron dentro de una montaña de excrementos intentando espiar a los dragones que habían sido traídos desde Rumanía. Lyra ni siquiera quería acordarse de eso ella misma.

Cuando no estaba ni con Crux ni con Cassiopeia, Lyra pasaba el tiempo con Luna Lovegood. Ambas parecían cortadas por las mismas tijeras. Puede que Lyra no tuviera su gusto por la excentricidad pero sí que conocía la sensación de que te juzgaran por ella.

A través de Luna, Lyra conoció a Ginny y a Neville. Luna también quiso presentarle a sus otros amigos –Hermione, Harry, Ron- pero no se presentó la ocasión y a Lyra tampoco le importó; prefería el anonimato.

Ginny era como una supernova. Tenía una energía increíble y siempre estaba contenta. Neville era más reservado y tenía poca confianza en sí mismo, pero era increíblemente leal y siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer nuevos amigos.

De alguna manera, conocerlos a todos ellos hizo que esta experiencia fuera un poco más agradable.

-.-.-.-

 _Entraron a la Sala Común de Slytherin esa primera noche con la intención de dormir allí mismo en cuanto todos subieran a sus dormitorios y dejaran de prestarles atención._

 _La Sala Común era muy parecida a su Sala Común. La luz tenue, la decoración en tonos verdes, los dos sillones colocados en forma de L frente al fuego, los tapices con la serpiente de Slytherin colgando de la barandilla que llevaba a los dormitorios, en lo alto de la escalera._

 _Pero había pequeñas diferencias._

 _Los sofás, aunque del mismo color y estilo, eran distintos, más viejos. La puerta de la Sala Común podía cerrarse (los alumnos tenían permitido cerrarla) y se abría con una contraseña. Y la vitrina de los Vencedores no estaba._

 _Crux la había visto cada mañana al bajar a la Sala Común durante casi tres años, y cada tarde al volver. La vitrina estaba dedicada a personajes importantes de la Casa Slyherin: el vestido que Bellatrix Lestrange había llevado durante su triunfo en la Batalla de Hogwarts, la máscara de Antonin Dolohov, el puñal de Augustus Rookwood y unos guantes pertenecientes al Señor Oscuro. La vitrina siempre estaba asegurada por hechizos protectores que ni siquiera los alumnos de séptimo año podían burlar, por lo que su ausencia le resultó sospechosa._

 _Ciertamente, habría resultado imposible encontrar exhibidos objetos que ni siquiera habían sido utilizados todavía._

-.-.-.-

Crux la detuvo cuando salieron del campo de Quidditch agarrándola del brazo. Extrañada, Lyra se giró a mirarlo.

-¿Te acuerdas que me prometiste que me ayudarías a salir mañana del castillo? Dijiste que encontrarías la forma de que pudiéramos llegar a Hogsmade.

Lyra frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué mañana? Vamos a llamar la atención si nos ven en el pueblo entre semana.

-Tiene que ser mañana. Tienes que estar en la verja a las siete para que nos de tiempo a irnos.

-¿Nos de tiempo?

-¿Vas a venir o no?

-Vale, vale –levantó las manos-. Pero después de que vea a Luna. He quedado con ella a las seis.

-Tienes que estar a la hora. Promételo.

Lyra puso los ojos en blanco.

-Que sí, pesado. Estaré a las siete en la verja.

Crux se la quedó mirando fijamente, como si intentara averiguar si estaba mintiendo. Finalmente asintió.

-.-.-.-

 _-¿Crees que lo que dijo el tío Pólux es verdad?_

 _Lyra se atrevió a hacer la pregunta cuando ya habían pasado varios días desde su llegada a este… tiempo. Días después del incidente durante la cena en su casa. Pero, aunque hizo la pregunta, no miró a su primo a la cara cuando la hizo, y su tono de voz fue apenas audible._

 _-Por supuesto que no._

 _Ella levantó la cabeza, sobresaltada._

 _-¿No?_

 _-No._

 _-Pero dijo que mi madre… y que mi padre… Dijo que mi madre estaba presa…_

 _Crux se echó hacia adelante y la miró a la cara._

 _-Pólux solo dijo lo que quiso. Quería molestarte, y a tu padre también. Él no sabe una mierda._

 _-P-pero entonces, ¿por qué mi padre puso esa cara? Parecía…_

 _-¿Con lo que Pólux estaba diciendo? Claro que reaccionó mal. No significa nada._

 _Lyra suspiró, pero sus hombros siguieron tensos._

 _-¿Lo piensas de verdad o solo estás diciendo esto para que no esté disgustada?_

 _-¿Cuándo te he mentido? –Lyra no lo notó pero una nota de culpabilidad cruzó el semblante de Crux por un momento-._

 _-Nunca. Pero tampoco me lo cuentas todo siempre._

 _-Te estoy diciendo la verdad._

 _Y realmente no mentía esta vez._

-.-.-.-

 _30 Junio 1997_

-En 1989, contando con veintisiete años, mi amiga Emertia me propuso una apuesta: en caso de poder vivir como muggle durante 365 días, ella hablaría con su editor en jefe para que escuchara mi propuesta para un libro, y así fue como esta historia empezó. Un día de Abril guardé mi varita en el fondo del armario de mi casa en Diagon Alley, me enfundé en un grueso abrigo, cogí mi paraguas y salí por la puerta rumbo a mi nuevo apartamento en un barrio hípster (véase notas finales) de Londres, decidida a vivir sin magia durante un año. Nadie pensó al principio que lo lograría pero pasados los primeros y espantosos meses, me di cuenta de que había valor en vivir haciendo por nosotros mismos las pequeñas cosas que nos hemos acostumbrado a hacer con magia. Arropada por la comunidad muggle, aprendí a fregar el suelo con un trapo, a comer pizza (véase notas finales), a bailar al son de The Smiths (véase notas finales) y a conducir (véase notas finales) irresponsablemente por las calles de Londres. ¡Y qué gran año fue! –Lyra dejó de leer-. ¿Esto es en serio?

Miró de nuevo la portada del libro. _"Mi vida como muggle"_ de Daisy Hookum, con una foto de la autora debajo.

-Me lo tuve que leer en tercero para _Estudios Muggles_. ¿Tú no? –preguntó la otra chica. Era delgada y de estatura media, rubia y de ojos claros. Llevaba el uniforme de Ravenclaw complementado con unas gafas de diferentes colores, rosa un lado y azul el otro, cuya montura terminaba en forma de unas alas. Su nombre era Luna Lovegood-.

Al verse cuestionada, Lyra tiró el libro sobre la cama y fingió no haberla escuchado. Luna no volvió a preguntar; nunca lo hacía. Que Lyra supiera, la otra chica no tenía ni idea de a qué curso iba, ni le interesaba saberlo tampoco. Era una de las pocas personas con las que podía relajarse porque parecía más interesada en su compañía que en conseguir detalles personales.

Cuando una venía del futuro y ni siquiera estaba inscrita en el colegio donde residía, las preguntas eran su peor enemigo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Estoy leyendo la última edición de The Quibbler. Mi padre escribe para ellos. El artículo habla sobre los nargles, que todo el mundo piensa que están extintos, pero que no lo están…

Su voz era animada y apasionada pero, más que a la revista, la atención de Lyra se dirigió a los dibujos que colgaban de la pared, dibujos hechos a mano, que mostraban todo tipo de criaturas, así como bocetos de las gafas que Luna portaba, de un collar de lo que parecía el corcho de una botella y pendientes de rábanos, y también dibujos de personas: un chico larguirucho con gafas y pelo revuelto que volaba encima de un cohete, una chica con pelo de león que tenía garras en vez de manos y otra chica con aspecto decidido y fiero cuyo pelo era la única nota de color entre todos ellos, pues Luna se lo había pintado de un tono rojo fuego. Lyra la reconoció: era Ginny.

-Son mis amigos –explicó Luna-. Ahora estoy dibujando a Ron. Y luego a Neville. Cuando tenga tiempo. También quiero hacer este collar. Los pendientes ya los tengo –se apartó el pelo de la cara y se los mostró-. ¿Ves?

-Ehhh… ¿Son bonitos?

La sonrisa de Luna se volvió resplandeciente.

-¿Quieres ir a estudiar a la biblioteca?

-En realidad he quedado con Crux –menos mal porque de otro modo habría tenido que buscar una excusa que justificara que no trajera libros a su sesión de estudio-. ¿Sabes qué hora es?

-Las siete y cuarto.

Lyra desvió la atención de la pared de golpe.

-¿Es en serio? ¡He quedado con él a las siete!

-Quizás aún estés a tiempo de llegar.

Lyra reunió sus cosas a toda prisa.

-.-.-.-

 _Lyra recordaba la primera vez que había visto a su padre. A esta versión de su padre. Había estado sentada en un rincón de la Sala Común de Slytherin, tratando de no llamar la atención, cuando Draco Malfoy había entrado por la puerta como si el mundo le perteneciera. Alto, guapo y condescendiente, había echado a toda la gente de la Sala Común menos a sus amigos. Lyra había visto a los otros estudiantes reunir sus cosas y salir en una especie de estupor. Por un momento había olvidado que ella también debía salir, que este Draco no la veía como familia o como amiga, y no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta que una muchacha de cabellera negra y ojos oscuros se había quedado mirándola fijamente._ La tía Pansy _, su mente suministró._

 _Su forma de moverse, cómo se levantó lentamente del sofá sin llegar a despegarse del todo… como un animal salvaje preparándose para atacar. Esta Pansy no había cambiado ni un ápice. Era extraño, toda esa confianza en una chica tan joven, pero realmente podía ver a la tía Pansy en cada movimiento._

 _Lyra reaccionó, se levantó a toda prisa y salió de la Sala Común._

-.-.-.-

Se encontró con Blaise Zabini mientras bajaba las escaleras de la Torre de Ravenclaw después de despedirse de Luna. El chico estaba apoyado contra la pared, en apariencia sin hacer nada, pero sus ojos se movieron hacia ella cuando escuchó sus pisadas bajando. Tras un segundo, la observó de arriba abajo, sonriendo.

-Hola, preciosa.

Lyra se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-Zabini –dijo, acelerando el paso para pasar por su lado lo más rápido posible-.

Él la agarró de la muñeca.

-¿Ni siquiera un "hola"? ¿O "cómo estás"? Estoy muy bien, por cierto.

-T-Tengo prisa.

Él se acercó a ella hasta que Lyra quedó atrapada entre el borde de las escaleras y su pecho. Parpadeó hacia él, sorprendida. Era la primera vez que se veía en esta clase de situación y no sabía qué pensar. ¿Debía quedarse donde estaba? ¿Apartarse? Algo le decía que Zabini estaba acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de cosas todos los días. Ella no era nada especial; simplemente se había dado el caso de que había sido ella quien había bajado estas escaleras en un momento en que él había estado aburrido y sin nada mejor que hacer que coquetear con chicas. Cada semana la veía con una chica distinta –sin importar su color de pelo, o su Casa, o si eran mayores o menores que él-.

Además, eeeerrrg, en esta época solo se llevaban dos años, ¡pero Zabini tenía la edad de su padre! No importaba que nunca se hubieran conocido en su época, simplemente… no.

Por muy guapo que fuera.

Lentamente despegó los dedos que la agarraban de la muñeca, ignorando la sonrisa de Zabini que fue ampliándose con cada dedo que apartó. _La caza_ , pensó. _Se alimenta de ella._

Zabini abrió la boca, todavía sonriendo, pero cualquier comentario que tuviera pensado hacer quedó olvidado cuando repentinamente ambos sintieron que el suelo se estremecía a sus pies. Lyra gritó sin pretenderlo y se agarró a lo primero que encontró, que en este caso fue el brazo de Zabini. El chico la agarró por los hombros y la estabilizó, por primera vez sin esa sonrisa coqueta que siempre tenía preparada para cualquier chica bonita que se cruzara con él. Su agarre era fuerte.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió.

-Sí, sí, solo he perdido el pie durante un segundo –si él no hubiera estado aquí, si no la hubiera cogido a tiempo… Se habría caído sin duda-. Gracias, Zabini.

De nuevo, él no sonrió. En cambio, se colocó en el escalón inferior a ella, tapándole la vista de lo que sucedía al pie de la escalera. Escuchó pisadas, y maldiciones.

-¿Sabes lo que está pasando?

-No –pausa-. Pero quédate detrás de mí.

Lyra cerró el puño alrededor del jersey de lana que él llevaba y esperó… a ver si algo sucedía. En efecto, no tardaron en ver sombras moviéndose en las paredes. La escalera tenía forma de caracol, por lo que debían dar un último giro antes de llegar al final de ella; si veían sus sombras, sin embargo, era porque estaban allí mismo, nada más girar…

En el transcurso del minuto siguiente, escucharon a alguien gritar un hechizo que ninguno conocía, y luego un grito diferente, dolorido, y algo golpeando el suelo. Otra voz, desde la distancia, chilló:

-¡Mortífagos! ¡Son Mortífagos! ¡Están atacando el colegio!

La mano de Lyra, la que se agarraba a Zabini, cayó laxa a un lado de su cuerpo. Mortífagos. ¿Atacando? ¿Su padre? ¿Tía Pansy? ¿El tío Pólux? ¿El Señor Oscuro? ¿Por qué atacarían un colegio lleno de estudiantes, cuando dicho colegio ya era suyo?

 _No todavía_ , recordó.

Nadie hablaba sobre la guerra en el colegio. A veces Lyra escuchaba susurros al pasar. Gente hablando de ataques en otros lugares de Gran Bretaña. Unos pocos comentarios que estaban muy cerca de la disensión. Pero nunca hablaban en voz alta. Casi parecía que no hubiera una guerra fuera de estos muros en absoluto. La gente tenía miedo de hablar.

Las voces debajo de ellos se hicieron más fuertes. Zabini retrocedió y se detuvo en el mismo escalón que Lyra. La empujó con todo su cuerpo, fuerte.

-Sube. ¡Sube! Nos esconderemos en tu Sala Común. Rápido. Date prisa.

Lyra se dio la vuelta y corrió, arañando las paredes en su afán por llegar más rápido, dándose impulso. Sin embargo, no llegaron a dar más de dos giros a la escalera cuando escucharon las pisadas persiguiéndoles, cada vez más cerca. Lyra gritó cuando Zabini se cayó de lado y la golpeó por accidente. El chico sacó la varita a toda prisa pero el hombre que los perseguía fue más rápido y se la arrebató. Este era alto y bien construido, y llevaba una túnica negra y la cara oculta tras una máscara. Lyra no tenía ni idea de quien era.

 _Mortífago._

Era como los otros lo habían llamado. La élite entre los hombres del Señor Oscuro. Muy pocos tenían el honor de ser nombrados Mortífagos en la época de Lyra, solo aquellos que quedaban vivos y que habían luchado en la Primera y la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Ya no había razón para nombrar más. Los ciudadanos obedecían sin rechistar.

Quizás Lyra estaba acostumbrándose a este mundo más de lo que pensaba porque, cuando el hombre los atacó, estuvo tan poco preparada para ello como Zabini y el resto de los alumnos. Lyra gritó cuando un hechizo por poco la golpeó, siendo salvada solamente porque Zabini la apartó del camino. Cuando reaccionó, lanzó un hechizo de zancadilla, que tristemente fue repelido sin esfuerzo, pero al menos sirvió para distraerlo y que Zabini y ella pudieran echar a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

Mientras corría pensó que había sido fácil tachar a toda esta gente de Rebeldes cuando no los conocía; cuando solo sabía de ellos que apoyaban a los muggles abiertamente en clase y que se atrevían a juzgar algo que ni siquiera entendían. Pero en aquellos primeros días no había jugado al Snap Explosivo con Cassiopeia y sus amigas, ni había pasado la noche acurrucada en la Sala Común mientras Luna le contaba historias, ni había tenido que correr por su vida mientras rehuía hechizos que no la desarmarían o incapacitarían sino que la matarían. Antes no había visto a las figuras con capas oscuras y rostros ocultos tras una máscara como alguien a quien temer.

¿Alguna de estas personas, ocultas tras el anonimato, le había dado la mano alguna vez? ¿Alguna se había sentado a su lado y le había mostrado el movimiento correcto para hacer un hechizo? ¿Alguna le había sonreído? ¿El tío Pólux? ¿El señor Parkinson, el padre de la tía Pansy? ¿Su propio abuelo, a quien nunca había conocido?

En este mundo era una desconocida más. Una Rebelde más. Una adversaria más, para todos a quienes conocía.

El agarre de Zabini alrededor de su brazo se hizo más fuerte. Pareció notar su indecisión. Sus ojos gritaban _"¡Corre, maldita sea!"._

Lyra pensó en Crux, quien debía seguir fuera del castillo esperándola. ¿Estaba también en peligro? ¿O el ataque se concentraba en el interior únicamente? ¿Habría podido escapar?

Si se hubiera encontrado con él a tiempo…

Se dijo que, incluso si Crux estaba ahí afuera peleando, de haber estado juntos Lyra solo habría sido una distracción. Él no la necesitaba. Puede que fuera un año mayor que él, pero Crux no necesitaba ayuda de nadie. Eso lo sabía cualquiera que hubiera cometido el error de molestarlo en alguna ocasión. Si la tía Pansy parecía una pantera, ágil y letal incluso a primera vista, Crux era como una de esas arañas diminutas que parecían inofensivas hasta que te mordían y descubrías que eran venenosas.

Sí, sin duda no la necesitaba, pero comenzaba a pensar que ella sí que necesitaba ayuda.

Zabini y ella llegaron a lo alto de la escalera, la puerta de acceso a la Sala Común estaba allí mismo, pero antes de que pudieran abrirla el hombre encapuchado los alcanzó y los apuntó con su varita.

Zabini, caballeroso incluso en estas circunstancias, se colocó delante de ella para cubrirla con su cuerpo y levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

-Nos rendimos. Nos… rendimos. Baja la varita.

El hombre se rio. Parecía estar disfrutando la situación a lo grande. Tanto que no escuchó las pisadas por detrás de él ni la voz que gritó:

-¡Desmaius!

Y que hizo que cayera al suelo inconsciente.

Lyra levantó la cabeza.

Era Draco Malfoy.

-.-.-.-

 _A Lyra no se le ocurrió hasta semanas después de su llegada a esta época. Crux y ella estaban sentados frente al lago, debatiendo cómo volver, cuando ella dijo:_

 _-Tengo que juntar a mis padres –dijo Lyra-._

 _-¿Qué? –Crux la observó con los ojos desorbitados-._

 _-¡Ey, estoy casi segura de que estoy obligada a hacerlo! ¿Por qué si no estamos aquí? Es una señal cósmica o algo._

 _-Me niego a creer que_ yo _estoy aquí para juntar a tus padres._

 _-No sé por qué te quejas. ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? –silencio-. Si quieres puedo ayudarte a ti también. Cuando logremos que mis padres se enamoren buscaremos a tus padres, así estarán juntos cuando volvamos, también._

 _-Yo no sé quién es mi padre._

 _-Mmm… Entonces no tienes de otra que ayudarme a mí, porque yo me he ofrecido a ayudarte a ti, así que es lo justo._

 _No fue tan fácil como decir "es lo justo" pero al final Crux se dio por vencido y aceptó. Lyra sonrió._

 _Al menos hasta que los intentos empezaron._

 _Primero se reunió con Cassiopeia y cuando sus amigas empezaron a hablar de chicos Lyra aprovechó para hablar bien de su padre. Sin embargo, Cassiopeia no mostró ningún interés en Draco pese a que sí que era popular entre sus amigas. Decidiendo que no le quedaba de otra que mentir, Lyra declaró que había visto a Draco mirarla en la biblioteca en más de una ocasión, lo que claramente quería decir que le gustaba Cassiopeia._

 _Su madre no pareció nada complacida con su afirmación, más bien lo contrario._

 _Cuando se quedaron solos, Lyra le dijo a Crux, poco convencida:_

 _-No ha ido tan mal._

 _-Tu madre piensa que tu padre es lo peor que ha creado el universo._

 _-No, no, solo un_ matón _, hay una gran diferencia. Solo necesita un poco de persuasión…_

 _Seguramente, cuando conociera al verdadero Draco Malfoy, se daría cuenta de que no era nada como se lo imaginaba. Solo tenía que crear una oportunidad para que hablaran._

-.-.-.-

 _Cuando quiso hacerse la encontradiza con su padre para hablarle bien de su madre él la miró desde arriba con la nariz arrugada como si estuviera oliendo algo malo y pasó por su lado sin dirigirle la palabra._

-.-.-.-

 _Con todo, Lyra no se olvidó de sus planes para acercarse a su padre y conseguir que se interesara por su madre. Pero todos sus planes fracasaban estrepitosamente. Llegó al punto de pelearse con Crux en el pasillo para que la castigaran, aun a riesgo de que la profesora Trelawney (¡al menos su asignatura era optativa!) se diera cuenta de que no era una estudiante de Hogwarts._

 _Fue castigada, sí, y recibió el mismo castigo que su padre (fregar los calderos a mano), a quien habían castigado por saltarse el toque de queda, pero terminó con las manos enrojecidas y con ampollas para nada porque Draco la ignoró completamente; es más, terminó holgazaneando más de la cuenta y dejó que ella trabajara el doble._

 _Cuando por fin volvió a la Sala común, proclamó:_

 _-Mi padre es un idiota._

 _Crux simplemente le levantó una ceja en señal de burla. A él no lo habían castigado porque ni siquiera había tratado de defenderse._

 _-¿Qué voy a hacer?_

 _-¿Olvidarte del asunto?_

 _Lyra bufó._

 _-No tenemos nada mejor que hacer en esta época. Al menos quiero que el tiempo que estemos aquí sirva para algo. Pero si ni siquiera consigo acercarme a él…_

 _-Entonces no lo hagas. Puedes utilizar un método más indirecto… hacer que coincidan de alguna manera._

 _Ella pensó en ello. Quizás, si los encerraba juntos… Pero Cassiopeia nunca estaba sola; siempre había una amiga acompañándola a todos lados. No, espera, podía enviarle una nota que dijera…_

 _Una nota._

 _¡Podía citarlos a ambos!_

 _Emocionada, fue en busca de uno de sus nuevos amigos para pedir pergamino y tinta. ¡Realmente era el plan perfecto!_

-.-.-.-

 _No fue el plan perfecto. Cassiopeia creyó que la nota de amor era de otro chico y ahora estaba saliendo con él, y su padre quemó la nota nada más recibirla._

 _Lyra se puso a gritar de rabia cuando se enteró, y Crux pareció encontrar todo el asunto de lo más divertido._

-.-.-.-

 _Jason Samuels, el chico con el que estaba saliendo su madre, resultó no ser el problema más acuciante. Aunque estuvieran saliendo, no creía que Cassiopeia se lo tomara muy en serio._

 _No, el principal problema resultó ser su padre porque aunque este Draco nunca, nunca sonreía (excepto esa mueca que hacía con la boca que no era una sonrisa en absoluto), y aunque actuaba como si el resto del mundo no existiera, había una gran excepción, y esa excepción tenía nombre y apellido._

 _Hermione Granger._

-.-.-.-

 _Ambos cobraban vida cuando estaban juntos. Sus peleas en medio del pasillo eran casi como un espectáculo propio del día a día en Hogwarts, algo que los alumnos esperaban ver de forma frecuente._ No _les prestaban atención, no como en los primeros años que se detenían a mirar a los dos chicos gritarse y destrozarse mutuamente, pero sí que era como un ruido sordo de fondo con el que llegabas a familiarizarte tanto que cuando se detenía te hacía mirar por segunda vez, con el ceño fruncido, en busca de_ lo que solía estar allí.

 _Quizás, porque Lyra no estuvo allí todas esas otras veces, podía mirar más allá de las palabras. Ver la forma en que sus ojos se retaban y sus mejillas se enrojecían con lo que a veces era ira y otras veces desesperación, o irritación, o_ 'acabemos de esto de una vez para que pueda besarte'.

 _Lyra no era muy perceptiva que digamos, pero era difícil pasar por alto al chico y a la chica que estaban dándose el lote en una esquina, completamente ignorantes de que no eran los únicos adolescentes que habían faltado a clase._

-.-.-.-

Cuando el Mortífago cayó al suelo y reveló al hombre que se ocultaba detrás, Lyra lanzó un grito:

-¡Papá!

Bajó las escaleras sin mirar. Se resbaló en el tercer escalón y cayó hacia adelante, pero su padre recibió el impacto sin nada más que un pequeño estremecimiento. Él la levantó en alto y la abrazó con más fuerza de la necesaria. Aunque le estaba cortando la respiración, a Lyra no le importó; apenas lo notó, de hecho. ¡Era su padre! No este Draco Malfoy, no el adolescente que la ignoraba, si no su padre.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó tanto que le dolió la cara, y Draco le respondió con otra un poco menos maníaca, con menos dientes a la vista.

-Lyra –le besó la frente-. Te he encontrado. Ya estoy aquí.

-Papá, ¿cómo has sabido que estoy aquí? ¿Cómo has…? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Por detrás de ella, Blaise Zabini los observaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Draco levantó la cabeza y parpadeó hacia su amigo de la infancia, a quien no había visto desde el inicio de la guerra. Los Zabini se habían mantenido toda ella como neutrales y, cuando las cosas se habían puesto feas, habían abandonado el país y se habían instalado en Francia.

Draco clavó los dedos en los hombros de Lyra, como para darse fuerza, y dijo:

-Señor Zabini –lo saludó de forma impersonal, como si realmente no tuviera delante al que había sido uno de sus mejores amigos. Lucius Malfoy le habría hablado así, con frialdad; le convenía que Blaise pensara que era su padre (era lo que todos pensaban cuando lo veían)-.

Pero Blaise estaba observándolo de forma extraña, con los ojos más abiertos de lo habitual y con algo en ellos que parecía reconocimiento.

No dijo nada. No lo llamó "señor Malfoy", como llamaría a su padre, ni "Draco", como lo llamaría a él. Como si no decirlo en voz alta mantuviera el misterio en vilo. Así era como había sido Blaise toda su vida. Si no escogía bando entonces la guerra no existía para él. Si no se comprometía con ninguna chica entonces no tenía que fingir que sentía las cosas de la misma manera que los demás.

Si no lo decía en voz alta entonces podía fingir que no lo pensaba.

Este Blaise inclinó la cabeza hacia él, y esa fue toda la reacción que se permitió.

Meissa aligeró la tensión con su llegada.

-¡Lyra! –exclamó, sonriendo ampliamente-. ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Estás bien! –y luego-: ¿Dónde está Crux?

-Crux está… Creo que está fuera. En los terrenos.

Draco siguió sin soltarla pero Meissa se las arregló para abrazarla de lado.

-¿Cómo habéis dado conmigo?

Draco y Meissa intercambiaron una mirada.

-Hablaremos de esto cuando te pongamos a salvo. Ven con nosotros.

Blaise los acompañó hasta que llegaron al final de la escalera y luego desapareció por el pasillo. Ninguno lo detuvo, aunque Lyra se quedó observando su retirada.

-¿Vamos a buscar a Crux? –preguntó a su padre y a su tía. Cuando ambos la observaron con reticencia añadió-: Voy con vosotros.

-No –contestó Draco rápidamente-. Yo lo buscaré. Tú ponla a salvo, Meissa. Los niveles inferiores son los más seguros.

Meissa se sobresaltó.

-Si piensas que voy a quedarme aquí en vez de buscar a mi hijo…

-¿Quién de los dos estuvo aquí cuando los Mortífagos atacaron la otra vez? Sé por donde van a escapar una vez los profesores los rehúyan. Crux estará más a salvo conmigo.

Su tía asintió, frustrada.

Lyra, en cambio, se aferró a él con fuerza cuando quiso marcharse. Meissa tuvo que apartarla, e incluso entonces, Lyra continuó llamándolo.

-.-.-.-

 _Sus esfuerzos por juntar a sus padres no se detuvieron con el descubrimiento de… lo que fuera que hubiera entre su padre y Granger. Lyra era la prueba viviente de que su padre terminaría olvidándose de ella así que, ¿qué importaba que les diera un empujoncito para que pasara un poco antes?_

 _Su deseo se cumplió alrededor de un mes después, sin que Lyra tuviera que hacer nada. Su padre y Granger tuvieron una pelea monumental en la Sala Común de Slytherin, durante la medianoche cuando todos estaban durmiendo. La pelea giró en torno a otra chica, Katie Bell, y a un collar. Lyra no se molestó en averiguar los detalles (¿quizás él había estado coqueteando con esa otra chica?). En todo caso, significó la ruptura definitiva entre ambos y Granger no volvió a dirigirle la palabra._

 _Lyra estuvo exultante… durante los primeros días. Luego se dio cuenta de que su padre_ nunca _estaba, como,_ en ningún lado _. Desaparecía de repente y no lo veía durante horas e incluso cuando estaba presente era como si no estuviera ahí de verdad, como si su mente estuviera en otra parte._

 _No hablaba con sus amigos. No hablaba con sus compañeros de Casa. Ni siquiera se peleaba con nadie._

 _Lyra sintió un nudo de remordimiento en el estómago por haber deseado esto. Pero, aun así, en una parte retorcida de su interior, se alegró de que todo hubiera terminado._

-.-.-.-

Lyra y Meissa se resguardaron en el Gran Comedor con los otros alumnos.

El resto de la batalla transcurrió en pocos minutos y terminó con los desconocidos siendo repelidos. Sin embargo, hubo una muerte: Albus Dumbledore, el actual director de Hogwarts.

-.-.-.-

Tres horas después, los cuatro estaban reunidos en el antiguo dormitorio de Draco Malfoy. Los profesores ya habían pasado por allí para registrar la habitación y no habían encontrado nada. No creían que lo intentaran de nuevo hasta después del funeral del director, cuando las cosas se calmaran.

-¿Cómo vamos a volver a casa? –preguntó Crux-.

Meissa les mostró el giratiempo. El hecho que no acompañara la muestra con una explicación daba cuenta de cuán agotada estaba. Tenía toda la pinta de estarlo, al menos.

-Wow –dijo Lyra-. ¿Eso funciona de verdad?

-Deberíamos volver cuánto antes.

-Meissa –la interrumpió Draco-. Tú y yo acordamos una cosa, ¿o es que ya no te acuerdas?

Ella le envió una mirada exasperada.

-¿De verdad vamos a discutir sobre eso de nuevo? Ya hemos recuperado a Crux y a Lyra, y por lo visto hemos llegado más tarde de lo que pensamos. ¡Los hemos dejado aquí cinco meses, solos! ¿Ahora quieres tenerlos aquí más tiempo mientras tú te haces el héroe?

-¡Solo intento salvar a mi familia!

-¿De qué estáis hablando? –preguntó Lyra-.

Draco adoptó una expresión de angustia, como si tener que revelarle a su hija de catorce años lo que estaban planeando hacer fuera lo peor que podía pasarle. Su hija, quien había crecido en un mundo muy distinto a este, un mundo en que el Señor Oscuro era el gobernante indiscutible y a los niños se les enseñaba desde pequeños que era el héroe de la historia, el que había salvado al Mundo Mágico de destruirse a sí mismo con propaganda muggle y con la pérdida de su cultura.

-Lyra… Sabes que hoy ha habido un ataque, y que el Señor Oscuro ha tenido que ver con eso, ¿verdad?

-Um, ¿sí? –miró de uno a otro-. Ha… Ha sido… - _horrible_ -. Q-Quiero decir… sí, sé que… sé que hay muchos Rebeldes escondidos aquí y… y debo pensar que todo será mejor al final…

 _Por favor, no estés decepcionado. No… no soy una Rebelde. No te he traicionado, ni a ti ni a nuestro apellido, ni… ni al Señor Oscuro._

Aunque cada vez que cerraba los ojos sentía la dureza de la escalera contra sus costillas, de cuando había caído intentando huir del hombre que los había atacado, y oía a Zabini gritando y las voces de las víctimas de los Mortífagos pidiendo clemencia a escasos metros de distancia…

Draco hizo una mueca de dolor y sus hombros se desplomaron. Escucharla hablar así…

-Tu padre quiere matar al Señor Oscuro antes de volver a casa –dijo Crux de improvisto. Su tono estaba completamente desprovisto de emoción-.

-¿Qué? –Lyra lo observó con la boca abierta de par en par-.

-¡Crux! –gritó Meissa-.

El niño asintió.

-Seguramente lo lleva planeando desde que mi madre y él encontraron ese giratiempo. Pero no va a conseguirlo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Crux estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y los puños debajo de la mandíbula. Vestía solo los pantalones negros y la camisa blanca del uniforme. La corbata, el jersey y la túnica estaban abandonados sobre el respaldo de una silla. No se inmutó cuando todos se quedaron mirándolo.

-¿Qué? –repitió Lyra por segunda vez-.

-Enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro ahora no va a servir de nada. No morirá. No antes de que Harry Potter destruya los Horrocrux durante este próximo año.

-Perdona, ¿qué? –por tercera vez-.

-Los Horrocrux. Cada Horrocrux esconde un fragmento del alma del Señor Oscuro. A menos que se destruyan todos, él resucitará cada vez.

-¿Quién te ha contado todas estas cosas? –preguntó Meissa con voz temblorosa-.

Crux se levantó de improvisto, con los puños apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-No importa. ¿Qué importa eso? El caso es que va a ser _inútil_.

-¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? –Lyra miró uno a uno a las tres personas más cercanas a ella, unas personas a las que por lo visto no conocía tan bien como creía-. ¿Ahora estamos en contra del Señor Oscuro?

Draco se sobresaltó.

-Lyra…

-¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué todos estáis conformes? ¿Por qué parece que soy la única que no sabía nada? ¿Me habéis estado mintiendo? ¿Y a la tía Pansy también? Y… y… ¿no hemos apoyado siempre al Señor Oscuro?

-Te gusta este mundo. Te gusta. Te he visto reír y hacer amistad con Lovegood y Weasley –Crux ignoró la mueca medio de sorpresa medio de horror de Draco- y sé que te preocupas por ellas. Ellas son el tipo de personas que van a morir por culpa del Señor Oscuro.

-P-Pero todo lo que dices va en contra de lo que nos enseñan en el colegio. Ellos nos dice que él nos protege…

-¿Nos protege de quién?

Lyra apretó los dientes.

-No estoy diciendo… Estoy diciendo que _de repente_ estáis en contra de él. Y-y que nunca me dijisteis nada. ¡Que no confiasteis en mí!

-Lyra… -empezó a decir Draco-.

-¡No, papá! ¡Trabajas para él! ¡Siempre has dicho que debíamos obedecerlo!

-¡Y debíamos hacerlo! Nos habría matado si…

-Nunca hiciste ver que lo hacías contra tu voluntad. Excepto cuando se trataba de los Reubicados, nunca has criticado nada de lo que ha hecho, ni de lo que nos enseñan, ni… ni nada.

-He hecho todo lo que he podido para protegerte incluso de las verdades más dolorosas.

-Quizás no debiste hacerlo.

Se escucharon unas campanas en la distancia.

-Están llamando a los alumnos –dijo Crux-.

Lyra no se movió.

-Tus amigas notarán tu ausencia. ¿Quieres que vengan a buscarte? –preguntó su primo con menos gentileza de la que debería-.

Ella apretó los dientes y salió por la puerta con paso desafiante.

-.-.-.-

Ginny Weasley la reconoció cuando entraron al Gran Comedor.

-¡Es ella! ¡Mi amiga está aquí!

La enfermera, quien estaba escribiendo una especie de lista con la gente que seguía desaparecida, tachó su nombre del pergamino y se encaminó hacia la siguiente persona que la llamaba.

Ginny corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Menos mal que estás bien! Me he preocupado cuando no te he visto. ¿Has visto a Luna y a Hermione? Las he visto antes así que sé que están bien pero… hace media hora que no las veo.

-No. No las he visto –Lyra se asustó. ¿Y si estaban en peligro? ¿Y si quedaba algún Mortífago en el castillo?-.

Oh, por Merlín, aquí estaba de nuevo, pensando en los Mortífagos como el enemigo. ¿Cuándo había sucedido eso? ¿Cuándo el mundo se había dado la vuelta de esta manera?

-Las buscaré. Crux, ¿por qué no te quedas con Ginny? Iré a por Luna y Hermione y nos veremos aquí en un rato.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Ginny, frunciendo el ceño-.

-Sí, sí, vuelvo enseguida…

-.-.-.-

Las escuchó antes de verlas.

-Tienes que hablar con él –le estaba diciendo Luna a Hermione-. Tienes que dejar que se explique.

Lyra se acercó hasta que pudo verlas mejor, pero manteniéndose fuera de la línea de visión de las otras dos chicas. La chica Granger tenía los ojos rojos y el pelo revuelto. Estaba llorando.

-Todo esto ha sucedido por su culpa. El director está muerto por su culpa.

-Él no pronunció el hechizo, Hermione.

-Está muerto por su culpa –repitió-. Él los dejó entrar.

-Bajó la varita por ti. Tienes que hablar con Draco antes de que desaparezca y ya no puedas encontrarlo.

 _Draco._ ¿Por qué estaban hablando de su padre?

-No tengo nada que decirle.

-Eso no es verdad. Si solo quieres gritarle, haz eso. Pero no permanezcas en silencio.

' _No'_ , pensó Lyra. ¿Por qué tendrían que hablar? Hacía meses que no se dirigían la palabra, ¿y ahora Granger quería volver a interponerse entre sus padres?

Lo más triste de todo era que no había nada entre lo que interponerse, pero Lyra evitó pensar en eso para no tener que admitirlo.

En cambio, esperó a que Granger se marchara para salir de su escondite.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –le preguntó a Luna, molesta-.

Luna no se sorprendió por su aparición, simplemente se la quedó mirando.

-¿Por qué le has dicho que hable con él?

-Porque es lo correcto.

-¿Lo correcto? –cerró las manos en puños a cada lado de su cuerpo-. ¿Eso? No es lo correcto –señaló hacia donde Granger había desaparecido-. Ellos no pueden estar juntos.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? ¿Lo preguntas en serio?

-¿Porque todo el mundo piensa que Draco es un Mortífago? Quizás es lo que crees, pero él no ha escogido…

-¡Tú no tienes ni idea!

-Sé que su padre es un Mortífago y que Draco no ha tenido otra opción que seguir sus pasos. Sé que escogería otra cosa si pudiera.

Lyra dejó de respirar.

-Él puede hacer lo que quiera.

-No creo que pueda. Hay que tener mucho valor para mirar a Quien-Tú-Sabes a la cara y decirle que no quieres unirte a su bando. Lo mataría.

 _Lo mataría. Lo mataría…_

 _Él no tiene opción…_

" _He hecho todo lo que he podido para protegerte",_ había dicho su padre hace un momento-.

-¿Cómo puedes saber lo que él quiere?

-No lo sé. Solo puedo esperar lo mejor de él.

-.-.-.-

Hermione Granger llegó a la Sala Común de Slytherin después de ella pese a haber salido con antelación. Llevaba un pergamino en la mano que no dejaba de mirar, así que no fue difícil fingir que chocaba contra ella.

-¡Vaya, lo siento! –exclamó Lyra-.

" _Tienes que haber con él"._

" _Bajó la varita por ti"._

Lyra se quedó mirando a la chica delante de ella, intentando descifrar que la hacía tan especial. Cuando era pequeña, a menudo descubría a su padre con esa expresión… la expresión de tristeza, de soledad, que no lograba ocultar incluso cuando sonreía. Había visto esa misma expresión en su cara desde el momento en que esta chica le había dado la espalda. Antes de eso… Antes de eso su padre había sido más feliz de lo que lo había visto nunca, excepto cuando solo estaban Lyra y él a solas y el mundo parecía un poquito mejor, menos… abrumador y complicado.

Su padre quería a Hermione Granger de verdad. Y Granger… ¿cómo podía saberlo? ¿quizás? Había venido hasta aquí buscando a un chico al que creía su enemigo, un chico al que decía odiar pero al que no podía alejar. Quizás sí que lo quería. Quizás ellos eran los verdaderos protagonistas de esta historia.

Quizás Lyra solo había sido un error, como el tío Pólux había dicho. No como él había implicado pero… pero en el sentido de que sus padres nunca habían estado destinados a estar juntos, que Lyra solo había sido fruto del momento. ¿Por qué sino, por mucho que lo había intentado, sus padres parecían no tener ningún interés el uno en el otro, tanto en esta época como en la suya?

¿Debería dejarlos ser felices? ¿Debería apartarse? ¿Su padre tomaría otras decisiones si se le daba la oportunidad, como decía Luna? A lo mejor era por esto por lo que había vuelto, para evitar que su padre se uniera al Señor Oscuro, para evitar que se pasara los siguientes años –por lo visto- fingiendo que tenía las mismas creencias que el Señor Oscuro. Porque así a lo mejor era más feliz, incluso si Lyra no llegaba a nacer.

Aun así… aun así, aun mientras pensaba todo esto, Lyra levantó poco a poco la varita y la posó contra el pecho de Granger.

-Confundus –susurró, y Hermione Granger se quedó quieta, sus ojos vacíos, su mente vacía-. Date media vuelta –continuó, sin creer lo que estaba haciendo. _"Detente..."_ susurró una voz en su cabeza. Pensó en Cassiopeia, y en su elegancia, y en su padre y en la sonrisa que le regalaba cada mañana cuando la despertaba, y no se detuvo. El encantamiento Confundus no obligaría a Granger a hacer nada específico pero sí que la confundiría el tiempo suficiente para evitar que su padre y ella se encontraran-. Date la vuelta –repitió-.

Confundida y desorientada, la chica se dio la vuelta y regresó por donde había venido, sin tener ningún plan en mente excepto seguir caminando.

Lyra parpadeó, y las lágrimas que ni siquiera sabía que estaban acumulándose en sus ojos cayeron por sus mejillas.

Bajó la cabeza, tragó saliva y volvió al dormitorio donde había dejado a su padre y a su tía. Ya no había marcha atrás. Estaba hecho.


	12. Bloque VIII

**Nota:** Primero de todo, me toca disculparme por la tardanza. Escribir este capítulo ha sido una pesadilla… no tengo ni idea de cuántas veces lo he reescrito (¿por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo?). Al final, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo, o al menos el mejor posible teniendo en cuenta ciertas circunstancias (como que vais a querer matarme al terminar de leerlo… de nuevo).

Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis animado hasta ahora. Si no cambio de planes, el próximo capítulo será el último.

¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **PARTE 8**

Narcissa Malfoy era muchas cosas. Madre. Esposa. Hermana. Creyente, también, de que a los magos se les debía un papel mayor en la historia. De que, comparados con los muggles, sin duda eran superiores.

Recordaba la primera vez que había visto a Lord Voldemort, cuando éste todavía era joven. Ella lo había sido todavía más, recién salida de Hogwarts y prometida a Lucius, se había dejado engatusar para asistir a una reunión de los Caballeros de Walpurgis, como se llamaban por entonces los seguidores del Señor Oscuro. No había sido la única mujer en la reunión: su propia hermana Bellatrix había estado allí, así como muchas de sus amigas de la infancia, todas ellas sangrepura, todas ellas orgullosas de su linaje. Corría el año 1973 y Narcissa estaba llena de pasión por sus ideales y ansiosa por demostrárselo al mundo. Recordaba haberse sentado al lado de Bellatrix y haberse reído de la niña que su otra hermana, Andromeda, acababa de dar a luz y que " _correrá su suerte natural cuando nuestro padre la atrape_ ". Palabras de desapego para hablar sobre la muerte de un pariente.

Esa noche, con los ojos brillantes y el mentón en alto, imaginando ya un futuro que preveía grandioso, Narcissa Black escuchó la oratoria del hombre que hacía llamarse Lord Voldemort, y se creyó cada una de sus palabras porque eran las mismas que había estado oyendo desde que era una niña. La única diferencia entre él y sus padres era que Lord Voldemort estaba dispuesto a actuar.

Lucius la acompañó esa noche a casa, ambos caminando por las calles desiertas cogidos del brazo, Narcissa sintiéndose tan ligera como si pudiera volar y hambrienta por este nuevo mundo donde los sangrepura conquistarían lo que era suyo por derecho de fuerza y habilidad, y cuando Lucius la dejó en la puerta de su casa Narcissa le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, se apretó contra él y lo besó apasionadamente. Sentía el estómago caliente con emociones nuevas, su sangre bombear como nunca antes, y aunque Lucius y ella solo habían compartido unos pocos besos inocentes entre dos chicos que habían estado prometidos desde niños y que sentían más curiosidad entre ellos que afecto real, ese día pudo imaginarse perfectamente la vida que llevarían juntos.

Dos conquistadores observando desde la altura el nuevo mundo recién reformado a su semejanza, un mundo donde los débiles no tenían cabida más que aceptar su lugar de rodillas. Lord Voldemort no era quien importaba. Era el mundo que prometía lo que le inspiraba fuego y pasión y sueños.

-.-.-.-

Cuando quiso darse cuenta de que lo que Lord Voldemort prometía y lo que ofrecía eran dos cosas muy distintas su marido ya formaba parte de su grupo de Mortífagos y Draco venía en camino. Hasta ese día había justificado la cólera que atormentaba al Señor Oscuro con la incompetencia de aquellos que le traían malas noticias, pero pronto él empezó a desquitarse con quienes no habían hecho nada malo, y llegó el día en que el Señor Oscuro puso de rodillas a Lucius con una ronda de cruciatus sin más razón que ser el más cercano a él cuando se puso de mal humor. Ese día Narcissa cogió a Lucius del brazo y se lo llevó a casa con menos gentileza de la que la caracterizaba, y le dijo lo que pensaba precisamente de este comportamiento.

Durante la siguiente reunión Lucius no dijo ni una palabra al Señor Oscuro. Actuó como si éste nunca lo hubiera torturado en absoluto, como si ese día no hubiera sucedido.

Fue cuando Narcissa comprendió que dicho silencio no era voluntario. Era un silencio que venía de haberse involucrado demasiado, de haber ido demasiado lejos, tanto como para no poder dar marcha atrás. Tanto que, a todos los efectos, el Señor Oscuro era su única oportunidad de futuro. Abandonarlo era un modo seguro de ser dejado atrás como ganado para que los aurores lo atraparan y lo enviaran a Azkaban, pues se quedaría sin nadie que lo protegiera de que eso no pasara.

Ese día comprendió, también, que ellos eran e iban a ser para siempre los únicos de rodillas.

-.-.-.-

Cuando el Señor Oscuro fue derrotado por Harry Potter durante la Primera Guerra Mágica Lucius se encolerizó por ver frustradas sus esperanzas. Narcissa siguió adelante con su vida y se dedicó a criar a su hijo Draco de la misma manera que la habían criado a ella, esta vez con el corazón más ligero pues los sueños con los que había creído desde niña ya no estaban ligados a un lunático. Lo harían mejor la próxima vez; solo tenía que aparecer el mago adecuado. ¿Y quién no le decía a ella que ese mago no sería su niño?

-.-.-.-

Cuando el Señor Oscuro reapareció Lucius fue llamado a su presencia para reafirmar su promesa a la causa. Lucius había escapado de Azkaban después de la Primera Guerra argumentando estar bajo la Imperius; esta vez, si volvía a las mismas, no iba a servirle la misma excusa si las cosas salían mal. Pero el tatuaje en su brazo no era solo decorativo, éste exigía obediencia, y aun si no lo hiciera, Lucius nunca dejó de creer que el Señor Oscuro era su mejor alternativa. Era leal a la causa sin necesidad de coerción.

Narcissa nunca había sido Marcada. Su familia había sido leal durante la Primera Guerra y ella misma estaba casada con un Mortífago, así que no había tenido necesidad de entrar formalmente en las filas del Señor Oscuro. Su lealtad era incuestionable por asociación y porque Narcissa nunca había expresado dudas en voz alta, ni siquiera durante los años de ausencia del Señor Oscuro. No había creído necesario reunir argumentos en contra de un hombre que había creído muerto del todo y que solo era un recuerdo.

Pero la locura del Señor Oscuro era aún mayor de lo que lo había sido todos esos años atrás. El mal humor lo había hecho actuar de forma dura en ese entonces, ahora actuaba contra sus propios Mortífagos por diversión. Lucius fue de nuevo una de sus mascotas favoritas para desquitarse. Por si eso fuera poco, empezó a mostrar interés por su hijo Draco y por que se uniera a sus filas como su padre, un deseo que se redobló cuando Lucius terminó en Azkaban después de la Batalla del Ministerio y la familia Malfoy se quedó sin un representante entre las filas mortífagas. De no ser porque Draco era demasiado joven para ser Marcado y por el momento el Señor Oscuro no se lo planteaba seriamente, Narcissa habría dado un paso adelante y se habría ofrecido voluntaria.

Durante el sexto año de Draco, sin embargo, el Señor Oscuro le marcó un objetivo imposible para _"limpiar el nombre de tu padre, muchacho",_ como si no fuera el Señor Oscuro el que permitía que Lucius continuara en esa prisión asquerosa. En esa ocasión, por primera vez, Narcissa habló en contra de él.

 _-La familia siempre va primero, Draco. Nos han traicionado al dejar a tu padre en Azkaban, y lo siguen haciendo ordenándote una misión imposible. Como he dicho antes, incluso si lo logras, ¿qué será lo siguiente? ¿Que te enfrentes a Harry Potter y sus amigos tú solo? Sobrevive, Draco. Sobrevive._

Pedir ayuda a ese metomentodo del director, o a Potter y a sus amigos, era preferible a que su único hijo muriera, y así se lo dijo a Draco.

Una pena que él no le hiciera caso.

-.-.-.-

El día de la Batalla Narcissa Malfoy se vistió de negro, se enfundó la varita a la cadera y siguió a su marido a la guerra.

Cuando la batalla terminó Lucius estaba muerto y a Draco se le ordenó ser Marcado.

Pero antes de eso, aconteció lo siguiente.

-.-.-.-

Narcissa estuvo allí cuando el Señor Oscuro echó abajo las protecciones de Hogwarts y atacó con toda su fuerza. Primero envió a los gigantes, quienes se enfrentaron a soldados de piedra hechizados por Minerva McGonagall. Los gigantes fueron casi todos masacrados pero ganaron acceso al castillo, con lo que el resto de ellos los siguieron a través de un camino pavimentado por cadáveres y trozos de piedra esparcidos por el patio. Los carroñeros y hombres lobo que el Señor Oscuro había enviado por el puente cubierto habían sido derrotados –todos yacían muertos en el fondo del barranco, una catástrofe acometida con la destrucción del puente por parte de los alumnos de Hogwarts, aunque el Señor Oscuro no pareció especialmente entristecido por su pérdida-.

Narcissa puede que no simpatizara en demasía con el Señor Oscuro pero sus contrincantes la matarían sin dudarlo si no ofrecía toda su habilidad a la lucha, así que dio tanto como recibió. Si en algún momento dudó fue cuando la mirada de Narcissa fue hacia una cabellera rubia, o una cara pálida, o a unas facciones de pómulos altos; una alucinación fugaz del hijo que estaba siendo obligado a luchar en algún lugar fuera del castillo, en ese mismo momento, contra otros alumnos. Pero ninguna de estas personas tenía los ojos de Draco, esos ojos que evocaban un momento el gris del acero y al otro vulnerabilidad. Ninguno de ellos era Draco, así que Narcissa siguió luchando, y luchando, y luchando, porque ella era Narcissa Malfoy, porque un día había sido Narcissa Black, y porque, incluso si el Señor Oscuro le evocaba reticencia, el sueño de grandeza que había tenido de joven –que en algún lugar de ella todavía vivía- tendría que haber sido pavimentado a través de la destrucción de todo aquello que hacía al Mundo Mágico débil, y este habría sido el desenlace igualmente: la lucha, la dominación. Para la Black que tenía dentro todas estas personas eran puntos móviles, objetivos sin definición, y solo sus más cercanos brillaban como puntos luminosos.

A Narcissa Black no le importaba nadie más que esos puntos luminosos.

Cuando uno de esos puntos se extinguió, cuando su marido cayó al suelo víctima de un hechizo que desarticuló todos sus huesos, que dobló sus costillas de manera que perforaran su corazón, Narcissa levantó la varita y gritó con furia:

-¡Avada Kedavra!

-.-.-.-

Al otro lado del campo de batalla, Draco Malfoy sintió primero la pérdida de su padre y luego el incremento de poder mágico de su madre. Se giró para intentar distinguirlos entre los cientos de combatientes, sin éxito.

-Debemos apresurarnos –dijo Meissa-. Si no encontramos a Nagini pronto…

Draco sabía cómo terminaba esa frase. Si no la encontraban pronto puede que no tuvieran otra oportunidad como esta.

-Mis padres…

Ella lo agarró con fuerza del brazo y tiró de él. Junto se encaminaron al último lugar donde se había visto a la serpiente durante la batalla. Cuando llegaron al castillo subieron a la primera planta, pese a que la escalera estaba prácticamente en ruinas. Escucharon gritos, y aunque había otras luchas teniendo lugar, nada se comparaba a los gritos de una persona siendo devorada. Efectivamente, una vez llegaron al lugar indicado vieron que no eran los únicos que intentaban deshacerse de Nagini. El chico Longbotton tenía una espada en la mano y la blandía contra la serpiente; pero esta, aun teniendo lo que parecía un trozo de pie dentro de la boca y estando afanada tragando, fue más ágil y logró evitar las estocadas. Potter también estaba ahí, o al menos lo estuvo durante unos minutos hasta que su enfrentamiento con el Señor Oscuro lo llevó lejos. Meissa y Draco corrieron en su dirección, pero tarde: Longbotton perdió pie, se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo y se quedó inconsciente. Nagini, viendo que su contrincante estaba fuera de juego, apoyó el premio que tenía en la boca en el suelo y empezó a comérselo más moderadamente. De vez en cuando le daba vistazos a Longbotton, como si planeara convertirlo en su próxima comida, lo que no debía estar tan alejado de la realidad; después de todo, Draco la había visto devorando a la profesora Burbage durante su sexto año.

-¡Avada Kedavra! –gritó Draco-.

Nagini siseó y se apartó de la trayectoria de la maldición. Soltó el pie y se encaró a él con furia. Había visto a Nagini matar a decenas de hombres bajo las órdenes del Señor Oscuro pero hasta ahora le había parecido que no tenía emociones propias, que simplemente se movía y actuaba siguiendo órdenes, pero estaba más que claro que era aún más letal cuando seguía sus propias inclinaciones.

La serpiente se deslizó en su dirección con una rapidez envidiable, todo el tiempo mostrando los colmillos. Draco le lanzó un Stupefy mientras daba marcha atrás, y luego otro, y otro, pero Nagini siguió avanzando hacia él. En su afán por poner distancia entre ambos y lograr una mejor puntería chocó contra una pared medio derruida y se cayó de lado. Reculó el resto del camino hasta la ventana, con Nagini cada vez aproximándose más a sus piernas extendidas, y se puso de rodillas mientras la serpiente siseaba y se levantaba sobre la parte inferior de su cuerpo… la prueba de que iba a atacarlo de forma inminente. Sin soltar la varita, cogió con su otra mano un trozo afilado del vidrio roto de la ventana y lo sostuvo delante de él. Nagini saltó…

…y cayó a sus pies antes de llegar a tocarlo, su boca mordiendo el aire como si su cerebro no comprendiera todavía que había fallado. Por detrás de ella, Meissa sostenía la espada que Longbotton había dejado caer después de quedarse inconsciente, la punta hacia abajo como si pesara demasiado. La cola de Nagini yacía entre Meissa y la serpiente, moviéndose durante unos segundos antes de detenerse. Nagini siseó como loca, volviendo la cabeza hacia Draco y luego hacia Meissa de forma amenazadora, incluso si del corte, en vez de sangre, salía una especie de humo negro. Respirando agitadamente, Meissa dio un nuevo paso adelante y clavó la espada en el cuerpo de la serpiente, ensartándola al suelo, luego la volvió a sacar y le aplastó la cabeza, y luego de nuevo, hasta que Nagini desapareció en una explosión de humo negro.

Su prima dejó caer la espada y se arrastró a su lado en busca de mordidas. Sin poder evitarlo, Draco se echó a reír. Por fin. Por fin. La primera parte de su plan era un éxito, ahora solo faltaba una muerte más, una sola, y rescatarían el futuro de tanta destrucción innecesaria.

-.-.-.-

 _Meissa se había criado entre magos y muggles por igual. Su madre había trabajado en un supermercado muggle durante años, pero una de sus compañeras, Marissa, había sido una bruja mestiza que había preferido volver con su familia al finalizar su educación en Hogwarts. Los amigos de su padre, los pocos sangrepura que todavía le hablaban por entonces, solo habían aparecido para prestarle dinero –y luego ya ni eso-. Cuando estos se habían ido, los únicos amigos que a su padre le habían quedado habían sido drogadictos y los prestamistas que aporreaban su puerta cada vez que se retrasaba en un pago._

 _(Su madre, a medio vestir, bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos mientras se abrochaba el albornoz para suplicarles que les dieran más tiempo, que 'pronto cobraría en su trabajo'. Su padre, inconsciente en el sofá con una aguja clavada en el brazo, vivía la visita sin pena ni gloria)._

 _Vega e Hydra habían sido demasiado pequeñas para recordar algo de todo esto. Ellas solo recordaban el ataúd cerrado de su padre y los banquillos vacíos en la funeraria (la primera fila, con la viuda, sus tres hijas y Marissa, la única ocupada del lugar); y, más adelante, las visitas del abogado de Lucius Malfoy para pagar su manutención, y la expresión abochornada de su madre. Unos recuerdos que pronto fueron sustituidos por Hogwarts, con su calidez, sus risas y sus libros que hablaban de un mundo más emocionante._

 _Allí, Meissa conoció a Cody Richards. De su misma edad y su misma Casa, Cody fue su mejor amigo desde primer año, y más tarde su novio. Sus hermanas pensaban que Cody era desternillante –siempre haciendo gracias y bromas estúpidas- pero después de la experiencia que habían tenido de niñas, opinaban que Meissa necesitaba a alguien responsable, no alguien que viviera de algo tan poco fiable como la comedia y se viera limitado al gusto caprichoso de un público que podía desaparecer tan rápido como el humo. Pero los periódicos hablaban día tras día de los Mortífagos, de todas las muertes que estaban sucediendo, y después vino la Batalla de Hogwarts, y Cody Richards era lo único de este planeta que seguía brillando con luz propia._

 _No importaba que tuviera que ocultar los moratones debajo de mangas largas para que Cody no las viera, ni que sus noches estuvieran plagadas de pesadillas, porque Cody no formaba parte de ese mundo; él permanecía sin mancillar por la corrupción y el odio._

 _Al final a él también lo perdió, en un bar de poca monta y subido al escenario, vestido con vaqueros y camiseta negra para pasar por un muggle más, porque el Mundo Mágico sangraba y no tenía tiempo para risas. Cody llevaba el pelo suelto por los hombros, su cara apenas visible a través del humo. A Meissa siempre le había parecido que querer a Cody era lo menos peligroso de su vida porque, ¿qué podría el inocente y humorista Cody hacer contra ella? Él vivía en su propio mundo, uno donde no necesitaba levantar la varita contra otra persona para sobrevivir un nuevo día, porque era lo bastante afortunado de tener padres con buenas influencias que lo querían tanto como para mantenerlo a oscuras de la verdad que toda Gran Bretaña sabía: que el Mundo Mágico estaba en sus últimas, y que pronto todo el país lo seguiría. Cody, con su simpleza, no era peligroso, y por eso a Meissa le gustaba._

 _Al final, a Cody le resultó muy sencillo romperle lo único que Meissa no había tenido el sentido común de proteger: su corazón._

 _-Así que el otro día llego a casa del trabajo –estaba contando Cody cuando ella entró en el bar. Había tanta gente que tuvo que luchar para encontrar un lugar lo bastante cercano para ver algo. Hoy era noche de comediantes y las bebidas estaban a mejor precio, así que no poca gente se había aventurado fuera de sus casas para una noche diferente- y me encuentro a mi prometida esperándome en la entrada, y yo pienso, madre mía que me he dejado los calzoncillos en el suelo. Porque no veáis la que se monta cuando me quiere montar el puro. Laaaa que se monta. Todavía tengo los pelos como escarpias de la última vez. Da miedo, os lo digo. Miedo. Así que aquí está la parienta, y yo pensando, aaaayyyy madre, y entonces me dice "estoy preñada"._

 _Hubo aplausos entre el público. Algunos silbaron. Un par gritó '¡felicidades!'. Cody puso cara de circunstancias._

 _-No os lo toméis como lo que no es. Me encantan los niños. De todas las edades, de todos los colores, morenos, rubios, color pistacho, toooooodos los niños. Adorables. Malhumorados. De esos que te gritan hasta romperte el tímpano. Porque de eso ya tengo experiencia, por mi prometida. Luego que digan que ganarte una regañina del demonio no sirve para nada. Yo ya estoy inmunizado. Inmunizado. Así que llega mi chica y me suelta "estoy preñada" y yo aaaaalto ahí. Nunca se me han dado bien los números. Yo es que siempre he sido muy burro y no sabría diferenciar un coseno de una patata, pero lo de que a los niños no los traen las cigüeñas me lo sé. Así que me quedo mirándola y le digo, alma de cántaro, vida mía, pero si hace meses que no echamos un polvo._

 _Hubo varias exclamaciones entre el público. Meissa notó que el dueño del bar la había reconocido pero sus pies seguían clavados en el suelo, ni siquiera la perspectiva de salvar su orgullo la ayudó a despegarse del sitio. Su esposa, Lisa, con quien había hablado varias veces, la miró con horror por un instante y empezó a caminar hasta el escenario para detener el monólogo, pero había tanta gente que cada paso que lograba dar eran dos que retrocedía después._

 _-No, en serio, siempre que saco el tema tiene una excusa. Que si está cansada, que si no se encuentra bien, que si ha tenido una pesadilla, que si siempre quiero lo mismo. Pues menos mal que vamos a casarnos, porque todo el mundo dice que el matrimonio mejora la acción, ¿eh? Y mientras tanto ella sigue a lo suyo, que si qué va a hacer ahora, que si ya está de tres meses, que qué desgracia, y yo en plan,_ es que encima la jodida se ha olvidado de que estoy aquí _. Como cuando se folló a ese otro tío, vamos, que en mí no es que pensara mucho. Y yo intento ser paciente y le pregunto que de quién es el crío, claro, por si le tengo que pegar una paliza a alguien. No vaya a ser mi hermano o mi mejor amigo, porque eso en las películas pasa. Y ella, ella, va y se pone a gritarme. Que si soy un cabrón, que qué me he pensado y que si no tengo corazón. Porque por lo visto soy horrible por preguntarle con quién me la ha pegado. ¡Qué poco tacto, Cody! En otros tiempos tu prometido te habría dado una paliza, Señorita Fresca._

 _Finalmente Lisa llegó al escenario y le robó el micrófono de un zarpazo. Cody, desconcertado, se vio empujado atrás y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo antes de que la próxima comediante fuera llamada. Empezó a gritarle a Lisa cuando la gente aplaudió a la chica rubia que se subió a continuación pero sus gritos quedaron silenciados por el ruido._

 _Meissa se dio la vuelta y huyó._

-.-.-.-

 _Batalla de Hogwarts._

-¡Papá! –gritó Lyra, corriendo hacia él-.

Draco, todavía echado en el suelo y respirando agitadamente (¡había estado a un segundo de morir devorado!), se giró a mirarla con horror.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –miró detrás de ella-. Los dos. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Lyra levantó la nariz.

-¿Te pensabas que no lograríamos escapar de esa posada mugrienta? Nos ha tomado como… media hora, y luego hemos venido aquí para ayudaros.

-¿Habéis venido cómo? ¡Os dejamos a una hora de distancia de aquí!

La chica se cruzó de brazos y lo miró mal.

-Estábamos muy preocupados. No debisteis dejarnos atrás.

La reunión entre Meissa y Crux parecía estar yendo mucho mejor. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, aun cuando el chico se quejaba, diciendo con una voz falsamente molesta:

-Mamá, que no soy un niño…

Draco levantó las manos al cielo y puso los ojos en blanco. Lyra sonrió ampliamente.

Después de un momento, Meissa se acercó.

-Es hora de que volvamos a casa.

-¿A casa? De eso nada, Meissa. Estamos tan cerca de terminar con esta guerra… Dijimos que nos encargaríamos del Señor Oscuro.

- _Tú_ dijiste que te encargarías del Señor Oscuro. Yo te dije que sería mejor para todos dejar esto en manos de otras personas, como, _ya sabes_ … alguien que sea de esta época. Ahora que todos los Horrocrux están destruidos los Rebeldes podrán acabar con él más fácilmente y no habrá necesidad de que nosotros nos interpongamos.

-Mi madre no tiene tiempo para que los Rebeldes se organicen y planeen un ataque. ¡Va a morir en cuestión de meses!

-¡Draco! Yo me voy. Tú haz lo que quieras, pero el giratiempo lo tengo yo.

Los ojos grises de Draco se oscurecieron.

-¿Estás amenazándome con dejarme atrás? ¿En serio? –dio un paso hacia ella-. Entiendo que para ti mi madre no signifique nada, después de todo tu madre está viva, y tus hermanas. ¿A quién has perdido tú en esta guerra?

Ella se puso roja.

-¡No peleéis! ¿Por qué estáis peleando? –Lyra se interpuso entre ambos y colocó una mano en el pecho de cada uno, separándolos-. ¡Somos una familia!

-Yo voy a matar al Señor Oscuro así sea lo último que haga –dijo Draco con determinación-. Te digo lo mismo que me has dicho tú: tú haz lo que quieras.

Se dio la vuelta, su capa moviéndose detrás de él, y volvió a subirse la capucha para que su rostro quedara oculto. Sin decir más, se marchó.

-.-.-.-

 _Hubo un tiempo en que el sueño de Meissa había sido ser madre. Cuando era pequeña sentaba a Hydra a su lado, siendo ésta un bebe, y fingía que le daba de comer y la cuidaba, aunque normalmente Vega aparecía corriendo y tirando cosas y arruinaba el juego, o su madre se la llevaba porque tenía miedo de que se le cayera._

 _Cuando llegó la guerra, todas esas nociones infantiles sobre maternidad desaparecieron de su mente. Querer a Cody ya era lo bastante arriesgado, incluso si él no suponía un peligro para Meissa personalmente. Él tampoco quería niños porque quería viajar para sus espectáculos, como si en unos años todavía fueran a haber lugares donde comediar, a menos que fueran monólogos aprobados por el Señor Oscuro vilipendiando a los muggles, lo cual no creía que fuera el trabajo soñado de Cody._

 _Meissa llevaba mucho tiempo excusando su comportamiento fantasioso e incluso agravándolo, porque pensaba que Cody nunca entendería este nuevo mundo y que no aceptaría que Meissa tuviera que perseguir personas, matar personas, para sobrevivir ella misma; para que sobreviviera él, también._

 _A él le había resultado tan fácil ridiculizarla y mofarse de ella en público._

 _Meissa se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y le dio un manotazo a un jarrón que había sobre la mesa. Empezó a gritar como no había gritado tres meses atrás, al volver a esta misma casa llena de moretones y con restos de sangre seca y semen entre las piernas. Había subido las escaleras en silencio, se había dado una ducha en silencio y había llorado hasta que no le habían quedado lágrimas. Luego Cody había llegado y había tenido que levantarse para hacer la cena y luego, cuando se habían ido a dormir, ella había dicho "estoy cansada"._

"-No, en serio, siempre que saco el tema tiene una excusa. Que si está cansada, que si no se encuentra bien, que si ha tenido una pesadilla, que si siempre quiero lo mismo. Pues menos mal que vamos a casarnos…"

 _Las lágrimas se redoblaron. Cayó de rodillas y se cubrió la cara._

-.-.-.-

 _Vega había intentado ayudarla._

 _-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? –estaban en San Mungo, en la oficina personal de Vega, y su asistente había jurado no rellenar ningún parte para que nadie supiera lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Vega, con su uniforme de medimaga y su pelo recogido en una cola, la había cogido de la mano y había intentado hacerla entrar en razón-._

 _Eso había sido cinco días antes de que hablara con Cody, una semana antes de que él la ridiculizara delante de todos esos muggles y la transformara en un chiste más de su repertorio (¿os he contado lo de esa lunática con la que salí antes de que conocer a mi esposa, la que quiso colarme al bastardo como hijo mío aunque no habíamos echado un polvo en meses?)._

 _-No puedo tener al bebe. No puedo… -Meissa se había estremecido por el solo contacto de la piel de su hermana contra la suya, su mente rememorando el recuerdo de esas otras manos empujándola contra la mesa, esas manos golpeándola, manchándola de la peor manera posible-._

 _-¿Esto es por Cody? ¿Te ha pedido él que lo hagas?_

 _Meissa había negado fuertemente con la cabeza, pensando, creyendo tontamente, que Cody nunca le pediría algo así._

 _-N-No puedes decírselo a nuestra madre… Por favor… Por favor, no se lo d-digas a nadie._

 _Vega había cerrado los ojos con dolor por un instante._

 _-Estamos hablando de una criatura inocente, Meissa._

 _-¡Tienes que quitármelo! ¡Tienes que quitármelo, Vega!_

 _Después de quitarle la ropa y tumbarla en la camilla (_ 'no cierres los ojos. No cierres los ojos, Meissa. ¡No pienses en ello!' _) la asistente la había sostenido por los brazos mientras su hermana sacaba la varita y apuntaba su barriga ligeramente abultada (¡y ella que había creído, esas primeras semanas, que necesitaba hacer más ejercicio!). Meissa no había podido evitarlo. Había cerrado los ojos._

 _Su cara, la cara de Él, había aparecido tras sus párpados._

 _La impresión la había hecho gritar, y luego un dolor horrible en el estómago le había cortado el habla. Al mismo tiempo, la asistente había gritado:_

 _-¡Medimaga Malfoy!_

 _Cuando había abierto los ojos, había visto a Vega desmayada en el suelo._

-.-.-.-

 _Más tarde se había enterado de que ese enfermo hijo de puta la había hechizado para que no pudiera deshacerse del… del feto._

 _Ni todos los libros del mundo la ayudaron a encontrarle un fallo al hechizo, y en poco tiempo ya fue demasiado tarde para seguir intentándolo. Cualquier otro intento habría acabado con su vida también._

 _¿Qué podía ser el hijo de un monstruo, excepto un monstruo también?_

-.-.-.-

Draco no sonrió cuando la vio llegar media hora después y unirse a él en el patio, pero sus ojos se suavizaron un poco.

-Esto es lo mejor para todos. Ya lo verás, Meissa. Nosotros no pudimos disfrutar una vida de paz, pero si hacemos esto, si derrotamos al Señor Oscuro hoy, nuestros yo del pasado podrán hacerlo. Podrán ser felices.

-¿Como colaboracionistas del bando perdedor? El Señor Oscuro no tuvo piedad con los que sobrevivieron a esta lucha, ¿crees que ellos –señaló a Potter y a sus amigos, a McGonagall, una de las pocas profesoras que seguían con vida ahora mismo, a los aurores y al resto de integrantes del bando de la luz- van a tener más piedad por nosotros de la que tuvo él? Nos encerrarán en Azkaban a todos.

Él se tensó.

-Todavía no tengo la Marca. Este Draco… este Draco no es un mortífago todavía.

-¿Y a ellos eso qué les importa? Un tatuaje no cambia nada. Eres su enemigo.

-¡Basta! No importa, Meissa. No importa. Si he de sacrificarme lo haré. No puede ser peor que lo que hemos vivido estos años. ¿No lo entiendes? No puede ser peor, Meissa. Nada puede ser peor.

El Señor Oscuro estaba a pocos metros de ellos dos. Por su parte, Lyra y Crux estaban corriendo en dirección a sus padres y a punto de alcanzarlos, quizás para participar, quizás para detenerlos. Draco no iba a darles la oportunidad de que se acercaran más. Se alejó de golpe de Meissa y corrió hacia el Señor Oscuro con la varita en alto.

Su prima gritó y se abalanzó sobre él.

El dolor, cuando llegó, fue punzante e inesperado.

-.-.-.-

La herida sangraba más de lo que había creído que sangraría. La daga estaba encajada en su costado casi hasta la empuñadura y la sangre salía a borbotones. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron y cerraron varias veces. Inspiró. Expiró. Intentó apretar los dientes para aguantar mejor el dolor pero sentía la mandíbula floja; no le quedaban fuerzas.

Sobre él, el rostro horrorizado de Meissa lo contemplaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Estaba muy pálida.

En la lejanía, voces infantiles lo llamaron.

-.-.-.-

 _Nadie en su familia le preguntó qué había pasado con Cody ni de quién era el niño. Su madre empezó a coser ropa de bebe, su hermana Hydra le ensanchó toda la ropa, su hermana Vega y Draco se turnaron para animarla, y Meissa siguió actuando como si nada de esto estuviera sucediéndole a ella, como si nada fuera a cambiar en absoluto. Porque no pensaba querer a ese niño para nada, no pensaba_ criar _a ese niño para nada. Su cuerpo seguía cambiando, y con cada poquito que su barriga crecía Meissa pensaba en esa noche horrible, y lo odiaba. Lo odiaba a Él, odiaba al niño y se odiaba a ella misma por no tener el valor de tirarse por un puente y salvar a futuras personas de quien indudablemente sería una copia de su padre._

 _Cuando el niño nació no quiso ni mirarlo. Lo escuchaba todas las noches llorar desde la otra habitación y no hacía nada para calmarlo. Sus hermanas le gritaban y le llamaban cosas que nunca pensó que le llamarían, cosas que no pensaba repetir en voz alta. Ellas y su madre cuidaban al niño mientras Meissa se recuperaba, e incluso después, cuando volvió al trabajo. Su cuerpo recuperó su talla habitual, sus hermanas incluso dejaron de increparla, cansadas de que Meissa no les hiciera caso, y entonces… entonces un día se quedaron solos. Nadie acudió cuando el niño empezó a llorar ni se escuchó a nadie por la casa que demostrara que había otro adulto aparte de Meissa. Se puso de pie en su propia habitación, esperando, escuchando, pero los minutos siguieron pasando y nadie acudió a hacer callar al bebe, nadie acudió a atenderlo._

 _Meissa abrió la puerta y avanzó por el pasillo._

-.-.-.-

 _El bebe era una cosa arrugada y sin pelo. Su boca parecía tragarse el resto de su cara cuando lloraba, de tanto que abría la boca, y sus pies golpeaban el extremo de la cuna cada vez que berreaba, haciendo que el escándalo fuera aún mayor._

 _Meissa lloró cuando lo cogió en brazos._

 _Se sentó en una silla y lo sostuvo durante el resto de la noche, sin llegar a tocarlo del todo, sin apoyarlo sobre su pecho para que durmiera mejor. Vega la encontró a la mañana siguiente en esa misma postura. La abrazó en silencio y le dijo:_

 _-Su nombre es Crux. ¿No te parece precioso?_

 _No se lo parecía, pero tampoco era el monstruo de pesadilla que había estado imaginándose durante semanas. Era un niño pequeño. Sin experiencias pasadas. Sin pecados. Era una página en blanco que podía transformarse en cualquier cosa._

 _Incluso en algo bueno._

-.-.-.-

 _Tenía que verlo, a Él, cada vez que todos los Mortífagos eran llamados para una nueva redada. Aprendió a mirar a un lado de su cabeza cada vez que tenía que dirigirse a él, para no mirarlo a los ojos, ni a la cara; para no verlo en absoluto._

 _Cuando Crux cumplió tres años Él la hizo llamar a su despacho para que le hablara sobre el niño. No volvió a tocarla. Tanto daba. El daño ya estaba hecho. Meissa se estremecía cada vez que estaba en su presencia, sentía ese nudo horrible en el estómago y tenía que forzarse a no morderse la lengua y desangrarse allí mismo. Cada seis meses la llamaba para un nuevo reporte sobre "las habilidades de mi heredero" y cada seis meses sentía…_

 _Sentía que se moría._

 _Crux, su dulce Crux, siguió creciendo inocentemente._

-.-.-.-

 _Cuando tenía seis años se lo encontró quemándole la cola a un gato. Dijo que su tío Pólux le había dicho que sería divertido. Le cruzó la cara con tanta fuerza que le dolió la mano._

 _Se arrepintió durante mucho tiempo de esa reacción desmedida, y del llanto que provocó en Crux._

 _No volvió a golpearlo de ese modo, pero Meissa entendió algo ese día: que se había pasado seis años casi sin respirar, esperando el momento en que Crux finalmente hiciera una malicia que pudiera reprocharle, algo horrible que demostrara que la sangre contaba más que la educación o que el amor. Cuando el momento llegó, lo desproporcionó de tal manera que lo golpeó no solo por lo había hecho sino por todo lo que había estado imaginándose en su cabeza hasta entonces._

-.-.-.-

 _Cuando cumplió siete años, Pólux Rookwood empezó a llevárselo por ahí, sin siquiera pedir permiso. Se lo llevaba a reuniones con otros Mortífagos y le daba lecciones de Historia y de magia. Crux era más aplicado que cualquier niño que Meissa hubiera conocido. Desde ese momento hasta que entró a Hogwarts aprendió varios idiomas, y probablemente más magia de la que aprendería en el colegio durante los siguientes siete años._

 _-Algún día nos extenderemos más allá de Gran Bretaña –le dijo Pólux a Meissa un día durante una cena a la que se autoinvitó-. Necesitaremos jóvenes capaces que lleven la palabra del Señor Oscuro a todos esos lugares y, después de eso, lugartenientes leales que controlen cada uno de esos nuevos territorios. Crux puede ser una buena opción si no lo perjudicas con tu comportamiento de amante sangresucia._

 _Entonces levantó la copa y sonrió, y Meissa se clavó las uñas en las piernas para evitar saltar sobre él y arañarle la cara._

-.-.-.-

 _En su primer año de Hogwarts, Crux volvió durante las vacaciones y le contó que había conocido al Señor Oscuro en persona, que el director lo había llamado y que se habían quedado hablando a solas. Le preguntó si lo que el tío Pólux le había dicho sobre ir al extranjero era verdad, y si por eso el Señor Oscuro había hablado con él._

 _Meissa fingió no escuchar la pregunta. No importó. Crux estaba tan emocionado que habló él solo hasta que llegó la hora de irse a dormir._

 _Una vez Crux se marchó, Meissa corrió al baño y vomitó._

-.-.-.-

 _No pudo hacer nada para evitar esas visitas, las cuales fueron incrementándose con el tiempo._

-.-.-.-

 _En su decimotercer año de vida, Crux desapareció de la faz de la tierra junto a su prima Lyra. En su cuarentaiún año de vida, Meissa cruzó las leyes del tiempo para ir a por él y retrocedió casi diecinueve años._

 _En su cuarentaiún año de vida, apuñaló a una de sus personas más queridas para proteger la vida con la que había querido acabar tantos años atrás, la del niño que había crecido en su vientre y al que había llegado a amar a pesar de sus orígenes._

-.-.-.-

 _Batalla de Hogwarts._

-¡No! –gritó Lyra, todo su cuerpo lanzándose hacia adelante como un torpedo-. No, no, no, no.

Frente a ella, el cuerpo malherido de Draco Malfoy cayó al suelo, su mano cubriendo la herida en su costado. La sangre se deslizó entre sus dedos y el hombre soltó un gemido. Lyra se lanzó a por él.

Desde arriba, la figura femenina que había empuñado la daga observó la escena con el mismo horror que bañaba el rostro de Lyra. La mujer levantó la cabeza y observó al cuarto integrante del grupo.

-Crux…

El chico reaccionó, sacó el giratiempo que le había robado minutos atrás, mientras ella y el tío Draco discutían en el castillo –después de que ella amenazara con dejarlo atrás-, y se agachó para coger el hombro de Lyra, quien a su vez sostuvo a Draco con fuerza. Con la otra mano, Crux giró las manecillas del reloj.

Los tres se evaporaron en el aire sin dejar rastro, dejando atrás a su atacante.

-.-.-.-

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Qué ha…? –Lyra se giró y encaró a su primo-. ¿Qué ha sido eso, Crux? ¿Por qué tu madre ha…?

Bajo ellos, Draco volvió a gemir.

-¡Necesita ayuda! –gritó ella-.

Crux se quitó la mochila que llevaba a la espalda y sacó varios frascos de ella. Lyra apartó las capas de ropa de la herida, haciendo que la piel que estaba pegada a la tela se estirara y sangrara. Quitó las manos de inmediato.

Su primo la sustituyó. Arrancó las tiras de ropa tan cuidadosamente como pudo, haciendo que Draco gritara, y mientras estaba distraído con el dolor echó parte de la poción para heridas sobre ésta. El líquido morado echó humo cuando conectó con la piel y la herida empezó a cerrarse.

Cuando su padre pareció estar fuera de peligro, golpeó a Crux en el pecho.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tu madre ha atacado a mi padre?

-¡No lo sé! –exclamó Crux, desviando el puño de su prima-.

-¡ESTÁS MINTIENDO!

-¡No! ¡No lo estoy!

-¡He visto tu cara! ¡Te lo esperabas! ¡Te esperabas que tu madre… que lo apuñalara! ¡Lo ha apuñalado, Crux!

-¡P-Pero no en un sitio crítico! ¡Y me ha dado la mochila con las pociones antes de salir tras él!

-¡Porque eso lo arregla todo, ¿no?!

-¡Lo ha hecho para protegerme! –exclamó el chico-.

-¡Mi padre no estaba haciéndote nada! ¿De qué tenía que protegerte?

Draco gimió, desviando de nuevo la atención hacia él. Tosió varias veces y musitó con esfuerzo:

-Meissa odia al Señor Oscuro tanto como yo. Lo sé. Lo sé. Se estremece cada vez que se acerca a ella. Lo aborrece. Y… Y ha sido ella quien ha cercenado la cabeza de Nagini. Me ha salvado; la ha matado antes de que pudiera morderme. Pero… pero después ella…

-¡Ibas a matar al Señor Oscuro mientras él luchaba con Potter, por eso lo ha hecho!

-¡Ese ha sido el plan todo el tiempo! ¡Y ella estaba de acuerdo! ¿Por qué iba a echarse atrás en el último momento? –le espetó Lyra-.

-¡Porque es mi padre!

-.-.-.-

 _Durante años Meissa soñó con lujo de detalle mil formas distintas de asesinar al Señor Oscuro._

 _Lo estrangularía. Lo cortaría en pedazos. Lo herviría a fuego lento. Lo lanzaría dentro de una trituradora. Lo atropellaría con un camión. Lo Cruciaría hasta la muerte. Lo enterraría bajo cemento. Lo serviría en bandeja de plata a una manada de lobos hambrientos. Lo ensartaría con un machete. Lo lanzaría al mar. Lo encadenaría a una bomba. Programaría todos los misiles del planeta para que le cayeran encima. Le lanzaría un Avada Kedavra. Le tiraría un nido de avispas a la cabeza. Lo lanzaría desde un avión sin paracaídas ni varita. Lo arrojaría montaña abajo. Le tiraría una roca a la cabeza. Dejaría que Nagini se lo comiera. Le arrancaría las tripas. Le arrancaría los ojos, luego la lengua, luego sus partes bajas. Lo soltaría en medio de un criadero de dragones. Lo apuñalaría hasta la muerte._

 _Pero a su debido tiempo. No antes._

 _No antes._

-.-.-.-

Voldemort miró a su salvadora, una figura encapuchada de la que no se veía nada excepto unos pocos mechones rubios sueltos y un cuerpo indudablemente femenino.

-Me has hecho un gran servicio hoy –declaró. Decidió que se sentía magnánimo-. ¿De qué manera deseas ser recompensada?

La mujer se arrodilló frente a él.

-Déjeme servirle, mi Señor. Seré su sombra hasta el día en que muera.

Voldemor sonrió.

-.-.-.-

-Eso no puede ser verdad… -susurró Lyra, blanca como el papel-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Draco al mismo tiempo-.

-El Señor Oscuro me lo dijo –Crux mantuvo la cabeza agachada. Se mordió el labio-. D-Durante mi segundo año en Hogwarts… vino a visitarme y me dijo que era mi p-padre. Me contó un montón de cosas. Dijo que tenía planes para mí. Que yo era su heredero y que debía protegerme de la mala influencia de mi madre. Que ya era lo bastante mayor para protegerme si alguien quería hacerme daño por ser su heredero, y que pronto se lo contaría a todo el mundo.

-¿Y qué pasó? –porque no había habido ninguna noticia; en su lugar, todo había seguido igual que siempre-.

-No me gustó… la manera en que habló de mi madre y de mí, e incluso de ti y de Lyra… Le dije que vosotros erais mi familia, y se enfadó. Pero volvió al cabo de unos días. Me habló de la guerra, del futuro que planeaba, de cómo consiguió la inmortalidad, y cómo esperaba que siguiera sus pasos en ese sentido y en todos los demás. Estuvo viniendo durante meses. Mi madre lo odia, tío Draco. De verdad. Es todo mi culpa. Todo es mi culpa.

-.-.-.-

 _3 años después…_

 _Junio 2001_

-Ya falta poco, Sombra. Calculo que en poco menos de un año todo el Mundo Mágico Británico estará en mis manos. Nuestro sueño de grandeza, el sueño de todos los magos leales, se hará realidad.

-Sí, mi Señor.

-Es una pena que hayamos perdido a tantos aliados en los últimos años. Greyback. Macnair. Mi Nagini. Pero es un precio pequeño comparado con lo que vamos a ganar.

Sombra le sirvió más vino.

El resto de Mortífagos entró al salón en el momento en que Sombra terminó de rellenar la copa.

-Mis queridos amigos –saludó Voldemort con una sonrisa engañosa-. Sentaos. Vamos a escuchar vuestros reportes. Rookwood, empieza.

La reunión se alargó las próximas dos horas. Durante el trayecto de esta, Carrow perdió un dedo por replicar cuando su Señor le vilipendió y Draco Malfoy fue Cruciado por no atrapar a Ron Weasley cuando estuvieron cara a cara durante el último ataque de la Resistencia. Sombra apretó con fuerza los dedos alrededor de la jarra que sostenía en la mano, pero rellenó de nuevo la copa cuando Voldemort la levantó.

Al terminar, los Mortífagos fueron vaciando el salón poco a poco.

-Tú no, señorita Malfoy.

Meissa Malfoy se puso rígida, a mitad de levantarse de la silla. A su lado, Draco se aferró a ella.

-No he extendido la invitación a usted, señor Malfoy –cuando pareció que Draco no iba a moverse Voldemort levantó la varita-.

-Vete, Draco –suplicó Meissa-.

Él frunció el ceño. Tras un minuto, asintió y salió lentamente, mirando hacia atrás en el último momento antes de que la puerta se cerrase.

-Tú también, Sombra. Vete.

-¿Mi Señor?

-Largo.

Sombra vaciló menos que Draco. Antes de salir al pasillo escuchó la voz aterrada de Meissa:

-¿Mi señor…? ¿Qué…?

Y luego un golpe, seguido de un sollozo.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-.-.-.-

Voldemort se estaba subiendo los pantalones cuando entró. De Meissa ya no había ni rastro.

-No hace falta que se tome la molestia de subirse los pantalones, mi Señor.

Él levantó la cabeza.

-¿Sombra?

Sombra lo golpeó con la jarra en el ojo izquierdo, luego detrás de la oreja cuando él se tambaleó.

Voldemort cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-.-.-.-

Se despertó con un grito silencioso cuando su garganta fue obstruida por un torrente de agua. Abrió los ojos y vio el fondo de lo que parecía un lago. Sin embargo, cuando la mano que lo tenía agarrado del pelo le echó la cara hacia atrás, vio que se trataba de una especie de piscina para peces.

En cuanto abrió la boca para coger aire, volvieron a meterle la cabeza en el agua.

-.-.-.-

Atado a la silla, Voldemort vio impotente cómo Sombra afilaba el cuchillo y luego se acercaba a él y le bajaba el pantalón. Trató de gritar cuando el acero cortó la carne pero no tenía lengua. Trató de forzar las ataduras pero no tenía manos.

-.-.-.-

Dos horas después, Pólux Rookwood encontró a su Señor atado en la silla encima de un charco de sangre, con algo grande y alargado de color carne metido en la boca abierta y ensangrentada. Corrió a su lado y le tomó el pulso pero no encontró ninguno. Sacó la varita pero ningún hechizo logró revivirlo.

Lord Voldemort, el Señor Oscuro, estaba muerto.

-.-.-.-

Aberforth Dumbledore, el que fue el líder de la resistencia antes de morir en algún momento de los próximos dos años y ser reemplazado por Ron Weasley, acababa de salir de la casa segura que la Resistencia tenía como escondite cuando se encontró una figura encapuchada esperándolo en la calle, con la espalda apoyada contra la casa de enfrente. Sacó la varita.

El extraño levantó las manos.

-Vengo en son de paz, señor Dumbledore –dijo con una voz femenina-. Tengo información para usted.

-¿Qué información? –no bajó la varita en ningún momento-.

-Reúna a sus amigos y forme un ataque. Voldemort está muerto. Hágase con el Ministerio. Arreste a los Mortífagos. Es su oportunidad.

-¿Quién es? ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en usted?

La figura encapuchada lanzó la varita del Señor Oscuro a los pies de Aberforth. Él saltó de la impresión. Cuando miró hacia abajo, vio una varita de color hueso que terminaba en forma de pico; en efecto, muy parecida a la de Voldemort. La observó más de cerca. Tejo. Treinta y cuatro centímetros aproximadamente. Miró al extraño con ojos desorbitados.

-Solo quiero una cosa a cambio. Se le perdonará la vida a todos los Malfoy, sin importar sus crímenes.

-¡Venga ya! ¡Los Malfoy son uno de los máximos colaboracionistas de Quién-No-Debe-Ser-nombrado!

-Draco Malfoy. Meissa Malfoy. Alcíone Malfoy. Vega Malfoy. Hydra Malfoy. Prométamelo.

-Yo no puedo prometerle algo así… No tengo esa clase de poder.

Sombra frunció el ceño. No se le había ocurrido que Aberforth Dumbledore no era Ron Weasley, que no tenía el mismo poder que tendría el otro hombre en unos años, el líder de toda la Resistencia y el único capaz de provocar la misma lealtad en su gente que Albus Dumbledore en su día.

-Se esforzará al máximo para que sean perdonados, o no seguiré hablando. Créame, le conviene que colabore. Sé mucho más que cualquiera de vosotros sobre lo que ha hecho el Señor Oscuro en los últimos tres años, sé quiénes le serán leales hasta el último momento, aunque esté muerto, y quienes pueden ser comprados. ¿Tenemos un trato, señor Dumbledore?

Tras un momento de duda, Aberforth extendió la mano y se la estrechó.


	13. Bloque IX: capítulo 1

**Nota:** ¡Hola! A parte de disculparme por lo mucho que he tardado en actualizar (¡perdón!) tengo varias aclaraciones que hacer antes de que empecéis a leer.

-Como sabéis, lo último que vimos en el capítulo anterior fue la muerte de Voldemort, la cual, pese a lo que Draco planeó, no tuvo lugar durante la Batalla de Hogwarts sino tres años después a manos de Meissa (todavía sigo traumatizada con eso). Eso quiere decir que todo lo que sucede durante esos tres años sigue igual (Draco se unió al bando de Voldemort; Hermione y sus amigos siguieron luchando de forma más o menos anónima para no llamar la atención porque Voldemort prácticamente gobernaba Gran Bretaña para entonces, aunque todavía hubiera gente resistiendo; Hermione sí que se reunió con el Draco adulto porque eso sucedió meses antes de la muerte de Voldemort, así que seguimos teniendo a Lyra) pero, a partir de ahí, todos los sucesos cambian.

Eso quiere decir que todos los que han muerto a lo largo del fic probablemente estén vivos ahora, si es que murieron después del año 2001…

Porque sí, vamos a ver a varios personajes que se presupuso que estaban muertos, como (¡spoilers!) Luna o la profesora McGonagall.

Al principio os va a parecer todo muy confuso, pero os aseguro que mejora ^-^ ¡Besos!

 **PARTE 9**

 **DRACO**

 _4 Junio de 2001._

 _Mansión Malfoy, Wiltshire._

Draco Malfoy, sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar principal de la mansión Malfoy, la preferida de su madre, escuchó el estruendo que hizo la puerta principal al estallar en pedazos. Se levantó lentamente y se dio la vuelta para encarar al individuo que acababa de asaltar su casa sin contemplaciones. Hacía menos de un día que el Señor Oscuro había sido asesinado en su residencia y la Resistencia estaba esforzándose al máximo por arrestar a cuantos Mortífagos pudieran antes de que éstos se diesen a la fuga.

-Señor Dumbledore –saludó Draco-.

Aberforth Dumbledore no bajó la varita.

-¿Está listo para venir conmigo, señor Malfoy?

-En efecto –recogió una pequeña bolsa del suelo y se la colgó al hombro. Se le había dicho que debía dejar atrás su ropa y todas sus pertenencias para que quienes vinieran a investigar no tuvieran ninguna duda del final que había acaecido sobre él, así que solo llevaba encima unos pocos recuerdos que nadie echaría en falta (el perfume favorito de su madre, un antiguo reloj de bolsillo de su padre que, a su vez, él había heredado de su propio padre y un par de fotografías mágicas de cuando era pequeño donde salía toda la familia). Se había resignado incluso a dejar atrás su varita y el anillo familiar que lo señalaba como el patriarca de los Malfoy. Sería lo primero que buscarían, así que su ausencia se notaría demasiado-.

-Su tía y sus primas ya están de camino a Francia –le aseguró Aberforth adelantándose para cogerlo del brazo, quizás por no estar seguro del todo de que Draco no fuera a desvanecerse de pronto e incumplir el trato-. Como dijimos, usted se quedará conmigo hasta que los otros Mortífagos sean arrestados y luego se le concederá una identidad nueva para que pueda unirse a su familia en el exilio.

Draco inclinó la cabeza burlonamente.

-Siempre que mi información sea valiosa y le consiga esos arrestos, ¿no? Si no, ya puedo ir olvidándome de que se me conceda la libertad.

-Se me aseguró que usted querría colaborar. Si no está conforme todavía estoy a tiempo de hacer volver a sus familiares y ver qué tal os va en un juicio.

-Así que un juicio, ¿eh? Qué cándido por vuestra parte. Me esperaba que simplemente nos pusierais en fila y acabarais con nosotros sin más. Pero supongo que entonces no seríais muy bien vistos de cara al público, por eso de que queréis aparentar ser mejores…

-Suficiente. No tengo que justificarme delante de una rata como usted. Al menos no somos asesinos en masa y alimañas con delirios de grandeza.

-Ese soy yo, ¿no? –Draco le mostró los dientes en una mueca de repulsión-. Debe ser horrible para usted pensar que pueda necesitar mi ayuda.

Aberforth tiró de él con suficiente fuerza para obligarlo a ponerse de rodillas, algo que en ningún momento había planeado hacer al entrar en la mansión. Draco se dejó caer sin resistencia, yendo tan lejos como para doblar las piernas aún antes de que tocaran el suelo para hacer el movimiento más fluido. Miró hacia arriba a la expresión furiosa de Aberforth y sonrió con triunfo. Había aprendido desde bien pequeño que, si uno no podía evitar estar en posición de desventaja, al menos debía ponerle las cosas difíciles al oponente. Y lo que más sacaba de quicio a Aberforth Dumbledore, y a cualquier Rebelde en realidad, era perder la apariencia de ser moralmente superior.

-Levántese –Aberforth lo soltó como si quemara. Levantó la varita y apuntó detrás de Draco, al impoluto salón que pronto se convertiría en un desastre de muebles rotos y cuadros chamuscados-. Bombarda. Reducto. Volate ascendere.

La sala explotó a su espalda. Draco se levantó sin prisa y ofreció su mano izquierda.

-Va a necesitar una prueba convincente de mi muerte.

El dolor que provocó el hechizo cortante se concentró primero en su dedo meñique y luego viajó por sus terminaciones nerviosas a lo largo de su mano y hasta su muñeca. Dejó escapar un grito y acunó la mano contra su estómago para parar el sangrado. De haber tenido la varita cerca no podía jurar que no hubiera sido asaltado con la necesidad de atacar a Aberforth aquí y ahora sin un segundo pensamiento.

Ese instinto fue remitiendo lentamente, sin embargo, al no tener modo de llevarlo a cabo. Draco se concentró en la idea de poder salir de esta isla maldita de una vez por todas, dejar atrás las malas experiencias que había tenido estos últimos años y las cosas horribles que había tenido que hacer, para así poder empezar de nuevo en otro lugar. Esta vez, con un poco de suerte, evitaría cometer la misma clase de errores que lo habían llevado a estar aquí hoy.

-.-.-.-

 _La muerte de Voldemort creó una ola de cambios; una nueva realidad surgió para sustituir a la anterior. Una donde el Mundo Mágico, aunque en sus últimas, todavía resistía. Una donde los muggles nunca llegaron a temer el poder de un villano capaz de meterse en sus cabezas y hacer que lucharan entre ellos. Una donde Draco y Meissa nunca asaltaron la pequeña aldea que daba cobijo a varios Rebeldes, ya que Voldemort ya no estaba allí para dar esa orden, y por lo tanto todos los que murieron ese día sobrevivieron (Fleur, Victoire…) y Hermione nunca fue separada de su hija._

 _En cambio, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fleur y las niñas siguieron todos juntos. Lyra… Lyra nunca llegaría a ser Lyra Malfoy, la única hija de Draco, sino que mantendría el nombre con el que nació y crecería bajo el cuidado de su madre._

 _Y todo lo demás… todo lo demás cambiaría partir de ahí._

-.-.-.-

 _Nuevo futuro._

 _Junio de 2001._

 **HERMIONE**

Como era de esperar, la vida de Hermione no podía ser fácil.

Mientras Fleur le daba instrucciones y Hermione inspiraba y expiraba empujando suavemente al compás de cada contracción, Harry y Ron se enfrentaban a los Mortífagos que los tenían acorralados en la tienda de comestibles. La empleada de la tienda, una chica muggle con el pelo rosa y un piercing en la nariz, estaba encerrada con ellas en la despensa y se debatía entre mirar con ojos como platos a la mujer que estaba dando a luz en su lugar de trabajo, a su móvil roto (que Fleur había inutilizado para que no pudiera llamar a la policía o a emergencias) y a la puerta, donde se escuchaba el sonido de hechizos, gritos y golpes.

Hermione también gritó cuando sintió una nueva contracción, ésta mucho más fuerte.

-Tú puedes, Hermione. Empuja. No hagas caso a lo que sucede en la tienda. Estamos a salvo aquí dentro, Hermione. Empuja.

Ella respiró agitadamente durante un momento, intentando cumplir las instrucciones que Fleur le daba para inspirar y expirar correctamente, y luego empujó con todas sus fuerzas. De estar en un hospital muggle, o en San Mungo, estaría tumbada en una cama con varios profesionales atendiéndola; sin embargo, Fleur insistía en que, para alguien sin conocimientos médicos, la mejor forma de asistir a una parturienta era acomodarla contra algo confortable, manteniéndose en pie o medio agachada, y dejar que la gravedad hiciera el trabajo. A Hermione esto no le recordaba nada a las películas que había visto de niña con sus padres y su abuela antes de ir a Hogwarts, pero dado que también Fleur había tenido que dar a luz casi sin ayuda unos meses atrás suponía que ella tenía una idea más clara de cómo hacerlo.

De hecho, la pequeña Victoire observaba a Hermione con ojos curiosos por detrás de su madre, metida dentro de una especie de sillita que Fleur llevaba atada a la espalda como si fuera una mochila y que había robado semanas antes de un centro comercial.

-¡Empuja!

Hermione clavó la mirada en la carita de Victoire, imaginando cómo sería su bebe cuando todo terminara, si su cara también sería así de redonda y sus ojos grandes y oscuros como los de un búho. Preguntándose si tendría el cabello castaño, como ella, o rubio; y si sus ojos serían marrones o grises. Si sería un niño o una niña, incluso. Cerrando los ojos con esa imagen en mente, empujó.

-.-.-.-

Harry y Ron hicieron sonidos admirativos cuando abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con la recién nacida en brazos de su madre. Hermione no había dejado de sonreír de oreja a oreja desde que Fleur se la había entregado y las había tapado a ambas con una toalla limpia que la empleada de la tienda les había dado.

Ambos se agacharon a su lado y miraron a la cosita pequeñita que permanecía callada y con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo con confianza en los brazos de Hermione a pesar de que al principio había llorado un poco al escuchar ruidos fuertes al otro lado de la puerta, cuando los chicos todavía estaban enfrentándose a los Mortífagos.

-Es super bonita –dijo Harry, mientras Ron exclamaba-: ¡Es igualita a ti, Hermione!

-Está bien, está bien, dadle un poco de espacio –les riñó Fleur-.

-¿Cómo vas a llamarla? –preguntó Harry-.

-Como mi abuela, Rose –respondió, manteniendo un brazo alrededor de la pequeña para evitar que se cayera-. Y como Ginny.

Los ojos de ambos se humedecieron tan rápido como si fuera arte de magia, y con la misma rapidez apartaron la cara hacia un lado y se limpiaron los ojos disimuladamente.

Hermione los cogió de un hombro, los bajó a su altura y los abrazó.

-.-.-.-

-Tenemos que hablar de ello –dijo Harry horas después. Los cuatro, más las niñas, estaban sentados en la parte de atrás de un autobús que tenía parada en varias localidades del condado. A falta de saber adonde ir, y con la urgencia de poner distancia entre ellos y la tienda donde habían sido atacados por si había más Mortífagos en la zona, subirse a este autobús había sido lo más acertado-.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Hermione, desconcertada-.

-Los Mortífagos que nos atacaron dijeron algo…

-No son más que tonterías. No debemos creérnoslo.

-Parecían muy convencidos, Ron –miró a Hermione-. No dejaban de gritarnos que sabían que era culpa nuestra. Que nosotros estábamos detrás de su muerte.

-¿De la muerte de quién?

-Eso es lo que no nos quedó claro hasta que los reducimos. Dijeron que si ellos no conseguían matarnos sus amigos lo harían, pero que la muerte de Voldemort no quedaría sin vengar.

-.-.-.-

-Esta es la última vez que votamos. Si empatamos de nuevo nos olvidamos del asunto y seguimos como hasta ahora. En cambio, si la mayoría vota a favor nos vamos a Londres a investigar el rumor.

Ron se echó hacia adelante aún antes de que Harry terminara de hablar, preparado para dar su 'no', cuando Hermione dijo:

-Yo tengo otra idea.

Todos la miraron.

-¿Recordáis la carta que recibí de la profesora McGonagall hace meses? En ella mencionaba que había creado su propia red de la Resistencia en su hogar natal, en no sé qué pueblo de Escocia –frunció el ceño, intentando recordar-. Cerca de Thurso, creo. Nos dijo que podíamos visitarla cuando quisiéramos… Y, la verdad, a mí me parece que si Voldemort está muerto ella lo sabrá –miró a sus amigos de uno en uno-. Es mejor que ir a Londres. Los Mortífagos tienen la ciudad controlada por completo. Nos arrestarían nada más entrar.

-¿Votamos por la idea de Hermione o votamos lo de Londres primero?

-Yo voy a votar que no a volver a Londres, y al parecer Hermione también. ¿Para qué molestarse? –opinó Ron-.

Harry asintió.

-¿Votos a favor de ir a Escocia?

Ron y Hermione levantaron la mano y Fleur un momento después. Harry, al ver las expresiones ansiosas de sus amigos, decidió seguir su ejemplo.

Cuando el autobús se detuvo en una de las localidades más grandes se bajaron y cambiaron de medio de transporte por uno que les llevara a Escocia.

-.-.-.-

 **LUNA**

-Lovegood, Luna –llamó la mujer con la vista fija en la carpeta que tenía en la mano-.

Luna se levantó y la siguió.

La llevaron a un pequeño despacho que olía a tabaco y que tenía las persianas mal cerradas, con un extremo más bajo que el otro. La mujer cogió el cigarro y empezó a fumar a pesar de que el cártel que tenía en la espalda decía claramente que estaba prohibido dentro de la fábrica para no provocar un incendio.

-¿Qué me trae, señorita Lovegood? –la mujer extendió la mano-.

Luna le pasó su curriculum antes de sentarse. La mujer se rascó la barbilla, poco impresionada con lo que estaba leyendo. Aun así, durante la siguiente media hora, Luna contestó pregunta tras pregunta, no tan honestamente como le habría gustado, aunque al final juraría que no le fue tan mal.

Tenía tres años de práctica. Había acudido a más entrevistas de trabajo de las que podía contar y con el tiempo había aprendido lo que debía decir para agradar a los entrevistadores, el problema venía una vez la contrataban. Había sido despedida cinco veces por ser demasiado _excéntrica_. Y ese ni siquiera era un motivo admisible de despido. Se daba cuenta de que ahora estaba pasando algo parecido; aunque la entrevistadora estaba asintiendo a todo lo que Luna decía no dejaba de mirar de reojo los pendientes de plátanos que llevaba en las orejas y su chaqueta de rayas amarillas y negras que semejaba una abeja. Luna se frotó las manos sobre el regazo para evitar que se notara su nerviosismo.

-Recibirá mi llamada en los siguientes días –le dijo la entrevistadora al terminar. Y añadió, como si fuera un pensamiento de última hora-: Tenga en cuenta que si se la contrata deberá ceñirse al código de vestimenta de la empresa.

La mujer le señaló una fotografía que colgaba de la pared y que mostraba a dos empleados posando delante de las máquinas. Vestían pantalones largos negros, camiseta blanca corta, calzado con protecciones de metal en la suela y chaleco reflectante.

Luna asintió en silencio y se despidió de la mujer. Suspiró al salir y ver la larga fila de mujeres y hombres que hacían cola para ser entrevistados.

En el autobús de regreso a casa rememoró la entrevista en busca de algo que hubiera podido decir mejor, o de otra manera, pero sabía que lo había hecho lo mejor que había podido.

El autobús la llevó desde Thurso hasta Castletown, ambos municipios de Escocia. Castletown tenía una población de apenas ochocientos habitantes y era tan pequeña que solo tenía una tienda de comestibles, un pequeño hotel, un Bed and Breakfast, un garaje para aparcar, dos peluquerías y una escuela primaria. Luna tenía que irse a poblaciones un poco más grandes para conseguir trabajo, y Thurso tampoco era tan grande. Había gente que conducía dos horas y media para viajar hasta Inverness con tal de encontrar un puesto de trabajo acorde a sus estudios y con un buen sueldo.

Luna no tenía exactamente ese problema, el suyo era más bien la falta de estudios. La Batalla de Hogwarts había terminado con prácticamente la totalidad del alumnado sin tener adonde ir, y eso los que habían sobrevivido. Eventualmente el colegio había sido abierto de nuevo, al cabo de un par de años, pero solo para los sangrepura. Aun si Luna lo era, no había tenido ningún deseo de volver a un lugar gobernado por Voldemort y sus secuaces. En consecuencia, Luna ni siquiera había podido terminar su sexto año, con lo que en el Mundo Mágico no iban a contratarla sin estudios terminados y siendo considerada una paria por aquellos que ahora estaban al mando.

Sabiendo esto, Luna se había mudado junto a su padre, que ya no trabajaba en el Quisquilloso (porque el Quisquilloso ya no existía), al pequeño poblado de Castletown pensando que así podrían escapar de los Mortífagos y de su nueva política. En efecto, este había sido un regalo del cielo, pues estaba tan apartado y era tan insignificante a los ojos de los Mortífagos que nadie tendría la ocurrencia de buscarlos allí. Después de todo el poblado no tenía riquezas que Voldemort pudiera querer para sí mismo, por lo que hasta ahora habían evitado ser víctimas de las redadas que los Mortífagos hacían en ciudades grandes y en poblaciones conflictivas que se rumoreaba que escondían rebeldes.

El autobús paró en la calle principal, junto a la panadería del señor Johnson. Luna lo saludó con la mano cuando vio que el hombre levantaba la cabeza de su mesa de trabajo. Él le devolvió el saludo y le abrió la puerta cuando vio que Luna se dirigía hacia él.

-Buenos días, señor Johnson. ¿Ha tenido muchos clientes hoy?

-De hecho sí. Estoy haciendo la segunda tanda, por eso has pillado cerrado. ¿Quieres el pan relleno de pasas de siempre?

-Oh, sí, a Robbie y a Minerva les encanta. ¿Tiene el de avena para mi padre?

-Sí, sí. Si esperas a que lo saque del horno estará recién hecho.

Luna siguió hablando con el señor Johnson mientras él trabajaba. A Luna le gustaba hablar con él; él no pensaba que su forma de vestir o su actitud fuera "excéntrica".

-Si tuviera cuarenta años menos, jovencita, sería el primero en hacer cola detrás de ti –había bromeado con ella un día-. Aunque mejor que no, o el joven Robert me partiría los dedos, ¿y entonces cómo iba a ganarme la vida?

Luna llevaba lo que parecía una eternidad intentando emparejar al hombre con Minerva, sin éxito. Minerva la miraba por encima de la nariz cada vez que mencionaba su nombre y salía en estampida de la habitación.

-Se negó a bailar con ella durante el baile de primavera del año 50 –le había confesado Malcolm, el hermano de Minerva, un día-. Desde entonces no puede ni verlo.

-¡Pero si de eso hace una eternidad! ¡Debía ser super joven!

-Tenía quince años. El señor Johnson aprendió ese día a no hacer un desplante a una adolescente durante su primer baile y delante de sus amigas. Su coche apareció en el embarcadero al día siguiente.

-¡No! –Luna se había llevado la mano a la boca entre risas-.

-Sí, pero no pudo probar que fuera ella porque, ¿cómo podría una chiquilla delgada como ella arrastrar su coche hasta allí, incluso con la ayuda de sus amigas? No tenía modo de saber que se metía con una bruja –había sonreído-. Y una de las buenas.

Diez minutos más tarde, con las dos barras de pan debajo del brazo, caminaba los cinco minutos de distancia que separaban la calle principal de la casa donde vivía. Metió la llave en la cerradura y nada más entrar el silencio le dijo que algo estaba mal. La casa siempre estaba viva y ruidosa, nada como lo de hoy.

Se encontró con Robert, Malcolm, Minerva y su padre sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, cabizbajos. Cuatro tazas de té intactas se hallaban delante de ellos, como si ni siquiera tuvieran fuerzas para beber.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Luna, confundida-.

Hacía dos años y medio, cuando su padre y ella se habían encontrado a Minerva McGonagall y a su familia tras mudarse a Castletown, sin saber que era el hogar familiar de la profesora, había parecido un milagro. Se habían mantenido todos juntos desde entonces y el vínculo entre ellos no había hecho más que fortalecerse desde que el sobrino de Minerva, Robert, y Luna habían empezado a salir juntos.

-Es Tamara, Luna. La han atrapado.

-¿Atrapado? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Tamara era la hija del hermano más joven de Minerva, quien había muerto durante la Primera Guerra Mágica. Tras su muerte Tamara había sido criada por sus tíos, Minerva y Malcolm, a quienes consideraba unos segundos padres. Su primo Robert, el hijo de Malcolm, era como su hermano.

Al principio Tamara y Luna no se habían llevado bien. Tamara era como casi todas las chicas que había conocido en Hogwarts, quienes miraban a Luna y la catalogaban de rara y loca. Luna ya había tenido suficiente de eso en el colegio y no le había sentado bien ser objeto de su desdén. Pero, más que nada, a ninguna de las dos le había gustado sentir que la otra quería apartarla de Robert. Al final, había sido una noche de borrachera y varias confesiones bochornosas lo que había ayudado a que congeniaran un poco más y, aunque no fuesen las mejores amigas, su desaparición la horrorizó tanto como al resto de la familia.

-Los aurores la han atrapado ayudando a una pareja de mestizos –le contó Malcolm-. La llevaron a interrogarla y entonces se dieron cuenta de que estaba embarazada.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan tonta? –estalló Minerva-. ¡Le dije que tuviera cuidado, se lo dije!

Junto con leyes absurdas como el uso de un uniforme obligatorio para magos y brujas y el toque de queda, Voldemort también había instaurado una nueva ley según la cual toda bruja debía presentar una apelación al Ministerio pidiendo permiso antes de poder tener hijos. Éste investigaba a cada aspirante y si se tenían dudas sobre la ascendencia o la lealtad de alguno de los padres o sobre algún familiar se les negaba la petición. A muchas mujeres les pasaba lo mismo que a Tamara: se quedaban embarazadas por sorpresa y debían mantener al niño en secreto. Muchas veces eso implicaba criarlo sin papeles, a menos que uno fuera lo suficientemente rico para pagar una falsificación.

-¿Qué harán con ella? –preguntó Luna con un hilo de voz. Habiendo dudas sobre la paternidad, asumirían que se trataba de un muggle o alguien con el linaje manchado y tacharían al niño como Indeseable aún antes de haber nacido-.

-Es demasiado tarde para hacerla abortar. Dará a luz en cuestión de semanas… -Malcolm tragó saliva-. Si… Si no la m-matan por desobediencia esperarán a que nazca el niño, aunque en ese caso no sé qué harán con ninguno de los dos.

-Tenemos que convencerlos de que nos la devuelvan. Pagaremos lo que sea. ¿Verdad? Haremos lo que sea.

-Tengo un amigo que trabaja en el Ministerio. Intentaré contactar con él para que nos ayude –dijo Robert-.

-Dijiste que no volverías a hablar con él, que es un traidor por trabajar en ese lugar –le recordó Malcolm-.

-Eso no importa ahora, ¿no? Tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por rescatar a Tamara.

-.-.-.-

Robert y Luna se marcharon esa misma tarde. Sabían que, de tener éxito, lo más seguro era que les exigieran una suma de dinero por su liberación. Dependiendo de lo cuantiosa que fuera ésta tendrían que pensar en vender algo, o llegar a extremos como hipotecar por segunda vez la casa de la familia. Ninguno tenía mucho dinero. Minerva había usado el dinero que había ganado como profesora todos esos años enviando parte de él a su familia y usando el resto para cosas personales; Robert y su padre seguían viviendo en la casa familiar y vendían lo que cultivaban en el jardín, y Luna y su padre se habían mudado prácticamente con lo que llevaban puesto, y desde entonces habían trabajado simplemente para subsistir.

Así que no tenían muchas esperanzas de poder hacer frente a un pago grande, lo cual les preocupaba. Sin embargo, al llegar a Londres, se encontraron con la mayor sorpresa de su vida.

-.-.-.-

 **HERMIONE**

Al principio Hermione no recordaba el lugar exacto donde vivía la profesora, puesto que la carta que les había enviado era del tipo que se destruía nada más ser leída por el destinatario. Fue Harry el que sugirió:

-¿Algo sobre un castillo y una roca? ¿Castlerock?

-¡Castletown! –dijo Hermione-. ¡Eres un genio, Harry!

Él sonrió a medias.

Estaban en Edimburgo en ese momento así que todavía les tomó casi seis horas llegar en coche. Hacía tiempo que no se Aparecían ya que esa era una forma segura de que captaran su magia y les apresaran.

Para cuando llegaron estaban cansados y hambrientos y Rose no dejaba de llorar. Por mucho que Hermione la meció y le cantó, la niña no quiso dormirse.

-Voy a volverme loca –dijo Hermione mientras salían del coche-. No quiere dormirse, Harry. ¿Y si estoy haciendo algo mal? ¿Y si está enferma?

-Yo la cogeré –se ofreció. Hermione se sintió más agradecida de lo que admitiría. Aunque adoraba a la pequeña Rose con cada latido, verdaderamente estaba volviéndola loca-. Ey, chiquitina. Soy tu padrino Harry. Sonríe para tu padrino Harry.

La niña berreó un rato más y luego golpeó con su manita las gafas de Harry y se las robó.

-¡Rose! ¡Suelta eso! –la riñó Hermione-.

Harry se echó a reír.

-La verdad es que no veo nada. ¿Puedes hacer que me las devuelva?

Hermione le envió una mirada abochornada pese a que Harry sonaba divertido.

-Toma, Harry. Y lo siento.

Más adelante en el camino, Ron le preguntaba a un anciano la dirección de los McGonagall. De no ser por su acento inglés, Ron, con su pelo rojo anaranjado, bien podría pasar por un local.

El anciano les señaló el sendero y les dijo que siguieran andando hasta encontrar una casa con un patio delantero que tenía un buzón amarillo.

Tras caminar no más de cinco minutos encontraron la casa y llamaron a la puerta. Les abrió un hombre mayor, más o menos de la edad de McGonagall, con el pelo gris y barba corta. Iba vestido de forma muggle con unos pantalones de vestir y un suéter que parecía super cálido.

-¿Os puedo ayudar en algo?

-¿Esta es la casa de la profesora McGonagall?

Los dedos del hombre se cerraron alrededor de la puerta un poco más fuerte y casi pareció que iba a azotarla contra sus caras y dejarlos fuera, pero al final aflojó la presión, quizás al fijarse en las niñas que cargaban en brazos.

-¿Quién pregunta?

-Soy Harry. Ellos son Ron, Hermione, Fleur, Rose y Victoire.

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

-¿Harry, Ron y Hermione? ¿Eres Harry Potter?

-Errr… sí –Harry pareció cohibido de repente. La verdad es que hacía tiempo que nadie lo reconocía a menos que su intención fuera matarlo, aunque el interés de este hombre parecía benigno-.

-Pasad –les abrió la puerta y señaló una habitación a la derecha. Antes de que pudieran avanzar cogió a Harry del hombro-. Minerva se alegrará mucho de veros a todos.

Desde el salón se escuchó la voz llena de incredulidad de la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Señorita… Delacoir?

Fleur se había adelantado y ahora estaba parada frente a la puerta que daba acceso al salón con expresión avergonzada. McGonagall apareció en el rellano un momento después y se detuvo en seco al ver al resto de sus visitantes.

-¿Señor Potter? Y el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger, gracias a Merlín. ¿Eso es un bebe, señor Potter? Veo que no ha perdido el tiempo.

-¡No es mía!

-Es mía, profesora –intercedió Hermione, ganándose una mirada sorprendida-. ¿La pillamos en un mal momento? ¿Deberíamos volver más tarde?

-No, no. Entrad. Hace tiempo que espero noticias vuestras, aunque no imaginaba que aceptaríais mi invitación.

Los visitantes la siguieran –a ella y a Malcolm- al interior del salón. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarse con Xenophilius Lovegood sentado en una mesa camilla y bebiendo una taza de té.

-¡Señor Lovegood!

El hombre los saludó con la mano como si se los hubiera encontrado apenas el día anterior en vez de llevar tres años sin verlos.

Tras los saludos y exclamaciones de alegría típicos durante un reencuentro, con alguna historia intercalada de McGonagall contando cómo había sobrevivido a la caída de Hogwarts, finalmente llegaron al motivo de su visita.

-¿Cómo? –la profesora los observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par-. ¿Estáis diciendo que Voldemort está muerto?

La expresión de Harry decayó.

-¿Entonces no es verdad? Pensábamos que usted nos sacaría de dudas, profesora.

-Habríais tenido más suerte indagando en Londres directamente. Aún si está muerto, y por Merlín espero que lo esté, si es muy reciente la noticia tardará en llegarnos tan al norte.

-¿No está en comunicación directa con la Resistencia inglesa? Pensamos en ir allí, como dice, pero nos pareció demasiado arriesgado.

-Os entiendo. Mi sobrino está en Londres ahora mismo y estoy preocupada por él. Esa zona es cada vez más peligrosa. De hecho, Luna está con él. Sé que a ella le habría gustado veros.

-¿Luna? –preguntó Hermione-. ¿Luna está en Londres? ¿Ha estado aquí hasta ahora? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por eso está usted aquí, señor Lovegood? ¿Cuándo va a volver? ¿Podremos verla?

-Niña, toma aire –le aconsejó Malcolm, sonriendo. Pero su sonrisa decayó en poco tiempo-. Sí, ella y Robert están en Londres buscando a mi sobrina. Esperamos que vuelvan cuanto antes con ella… Quizás cuando vuelvan los chicos puedan contaros si los rumores son ciertos.

Hermione inhaló y se agarró a Ron, a quien tenía más cerca. Sonrió ampliamente.

-Luna está viva. ¡Luna está viva, chicos!

Los demás observaron su emoción con una sonrisa. Por su parte, ella no dejó de sonreír durante toda la visita. Si Luna había conseguido escapar de la Batalla de Hogwarts… Si la profesora McGonagall había conseguido escapar también… ¿Quién más podía haberlo hecho? ¿Ginny? ¿Neville? ¿Dean?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se atrevió a esperar lo mejor.

-.-.-.-

 **LUNA Y ROBERT**

Luna no pisaba Londres desde hacía años. Su padre y ella no habían salido mucho de Ottery St Catchpole –donde estaba su casa- antes de la guerra, y después de la Batalla de Hogwarts ambos habían abandonado su hogar para dirigirse al norte, a Escocia, dejando atrás Inglaterra y todo cuanto conocían.

Aun así había escuchado rumores de lo custodiada que estaba la ciudad, de cómo Voldemort trataba a los londinenses con una mano de hierro y enviaba a sus Mortífagos a hacer controles en las casas en busca de armas y propaganda pro-muggle y los intimidaba para que siguieran sus órdenes sin rechistar.

Sin embargo, en cuanto Luna y Robert llegaron al centro de Londres se dieron cuenta de que algo muy grave había pasado para justificar el caos con el que se encontraron. Gran parte de los lugares públicos mágicos estaban destrozados, con el suelo desquebrajado y las casas con las fachadas destruidas –y en algunos casos, toda la estructura en sí-. Las tiendas estaban desvalijadas y parte de sus bienes tirados por la calle. Las que no habían sido atacadas todavía lo estaban siendo en este momento: había gente tirando piedras contra los escaparates, y varios magos y brujas se peleaban abiertamente sin que los aurores vinieran a separarlos. Este comportamiento se repitió a lo largo de su camino hasta el edificio donde estaba el Ministerio, donde tenían pensado preguntar por el amigo de Robert, pero se encontraron con que el mismo Ministerio estaba siendo atacado. Era imposible distinguir entre Mortífagos (que desde la victoria de Voldemort iban con la cara descubierta), empleados del Ministerio corriendo despavoridos, magos civiles y los que debían ser miembros de la Resistencia, pues todos estaban envueltos en una maraña peleando abiertamente.

Luna tuvo que apartarse cuando uno de los hechizos casi la derribó.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –le preguntó Robert a una desconocida tiempo después, tras lograr esconderse detrás de lo que parecía una estatua de Lord Voldemort (alguien le había cortado la cabeza, de modo que solo se distinguía que era él por la ropa y por la forma que le habían dado a su varita)-.

-¡Estamos recuperando el Ministerio! –gritó la mujer, eufórica-.

Luna boqueó.

-¿Es una operación de la Resistencia? ¿Eres de la Resistencia?

-¡No! Todo el mundo está contraatacando, no solo la Resistencia. Os habéis perdido lo mejor, en realidad. Llevamos días asaltando los lugares públicos… Desde que Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado –bajó la voz- murió.

-¿Qué?

La extraña sonrió abiertamente y echó a correr hacia la refriega antes de que a Luna le diera tiempo a preguntar nada más. Robert la cogió de la mano, alarmado.

-¿Ha dicho que…?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo es posible…?

-No lo sé.

-Por Merlín y Morgana.

-Sí.

Robert se rio.

-¿Crees que es cierto?

Luna miró alrededor y señaló con la barbilla el Ministerio y las tiendas siendo atacadas.

-Toda esta gente parece pensar que sí.

-Por Merlín y Morgana –repitió-.

Luna lo abrazó.

-¡Sí, joder! ¡Por Merlín y Morgana!

-.-.-.-

Lo próximo que supieron fue que estaban enzarzados en la pelea, Luna sonriendo mientras agitaba su varita y Robert alternando entre maldiciones y puñetazos; ambos cubriéndose la espalda mutuamente.

Fue magnífico.

-.-.-.-

Luna y Robert vitorearon con todos los demás cuando los últimos Mortífagos que todavía resistían fueron sacados a la calle y obligados a arrodillarse en el suelo mientras dos magos les ataban las manos. No, no dos magos… Luna estaba un poco lejos pero llegó a reconocer las figuras por lo que eran: un hombre y una mujer, ambos llevando una especie de traje de combate que les facilitaba el movimiento. El hombre era alto y de piel oscura, y tendría unos cuarenta años. No era difícil adivinar quién era: Luna lo había visto reuniéndose con el director Dumbledore, así como asistiendo a reuniones de la Orden del Fénix –aun si ella no había participado en estas-, y sabía que había sido hasta la victoria de Voldemort uno de los aurores con mayor reconocimiento. Minerva hablaba de él continuamente, pues ahora dirigía la Resistencia Inglesa junto al hermano de Dumbledore. Era Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Pero fue la mujer quien llamó inmediatamente su atención. Era más baja que Shacklebolt por unos buenos centímetros pero se movía con una gracia difícil de replicar. El traje de combate que llevaba era muy similar al de Shacklebolt y llevaba el pelo atado en una cola alta, dejando al descubierto su cara. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el esfuerzo, haciendo que su cara apenas se distinguiera de su pelo rojo llameante, y tenía una expresión irritada en la cara mientras la gente gritaba que mataran a los Mortífagos que tenía apresados. Giró la cara en la dirección de Luna para observar al público, y por un momento estuvieron casi cara a cara, aunque separadas por largos metros.

Luna contuvo el aliento. Era Ginny Weasley, viva y colaborando con la Resistencia.

-.-.-.-

Luna no llegó a escuchar lo que Robert le dijo. En cuanto vio que Ginny y Shacklebolt levantaban a los prisioneros con la intención de llevárselos echó a correr hacia ellos. Shacklebolt tenía en la mano un Portkey que debían haber requisado del Ministerio, puesto que su posesión estaba prohibida y ni siquiera los Rebeldes habían conseguido dar con uno antes de que se destruyeran la mayoría.

Cuando estuvo cerca de las dos figuras, gritó:

-¡Ginny! ¡Ginny!

Ginny no la escuchó al principio. Cogió a Shacklebolt del hombro al tiempo que sujetaba al Mortífago a su cargo para que el Portkey los cogiera a ambos, y Luna lo intentó de nuevo:

-¡Ginny!

Ginny se giró en el último momento y alargó la mano con los ojos agrandados como para tocar a Luna para ver si era real. Luna se la cogió, y un segundo después sintió el tirón de la trasportación en la boca del estómago.

-.-.-.-

Aterrizaron en lo que debía ser el centro de operaciones de la Resistencia. A diferencia de los Rebeldes de Escocia, que sencillamente se reunían en casa de Minerva, los de Inglaterra tenían un escondite subterráneo, una especie de cueva de cincuenta metros cuadrados cuyas paredes estaban hechas de roca y tierra y que no parecía tener salida. No había puertas, ni túneles adyacentes; era un espacio abierto que estaba dividido entre la zona designada para dormir, la zona de materiales y armamento, la zona de entrenamiento (todas esas cuerdas y maquinarias, y la pared de escalada, no podían ser para otra cosa) y la zona de estar, todo junto.

Pero no le dio tiempo a ver nada más porque Ginny se abalanzó sobre ella.

-¡Luna! ¡Eres tú! ¡Kingsley, es Luna! ¡Luna Lovegood!

Luna no la soltó cuando Ginny quiso echarse hacia atrás para mirarla, y la pelirroja se echó a reír afectuosamente.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué has estado haciendo últimamente? ¿Dónde estás viviendo? Seguramente en Londres no… ¡O nos habríamos encontrado ya! He estado buscando por todas partes por si acaso, pero ninguno habéis aparecido…

Luna sonrió abiertamente.

-¡He estado en Escocia!

Y procedió a contarle todo lo que había pasado desde que se había mudado a Castledown, que formaba parte de la Resistencia escocesa y que estaba saliendo con Robert.

-Me parece que acabo de dejarlo solo en mitad de Londres, uuuuupppsss. ¿Quizás deberíamos ir a buscarlo? ¿Como, ahora mismo? –no había visto una puerta al llegar pero de todos modos volvió a mirar alrededor por si se le había pasado por alto. ¿Quizás detrás de todo ese equipamiento?-.

-Estamos en un bunker subterráneo –Ginny la cogió del brazo para llamar su atención-. Fue construido por los muggles durante la Primera Guerra Mundial contra los alemanes… Pero, no sé, hubo alguna clase de explosión y la entrada quedó sepultada, por eso nadie sabe que existe hoy en día. No lo sabríamos nosotros tampoco, si Kingsley no hubiera encontrado un viejo mapa mientras trabajaba como secretario para el Primer Ministro Muggle allá por ¿1996? ¿1997? Fue durante mi sexto año de Hogwarts, creo. El Jefe de Aurores le asignó proteger al Primer Ministro Muggle de Voldemort. Supongo que escarbó un poco más de la cuenta –sacó la lengua-.

-¿Pero cómo entráis? ¿Y cómo salís?

Ginny irradió orgullo y arrogancia. Incluso infló un poco el pecho.

-Nos Aparecemos.

-¿Os Aparecéis? ¿Aquí?

-La primera vez es la más difícil. Es decir, sabes que no es tan fácil Aparecerse en un punto concreto. En campo abierto da igual si lo haces unos metros más adelante o atrás, pero aquí… si no lo haces bien, terminas Apareciéndote en la roca –hizo una mueca de dolor-. Créeme, ha pasado más de una vez. Cuando pasa, no hay manera de recuperar a esa persona. Más que nada, uno aprende con la práctica.

-Pero los Mortífagos notan cuando nos Aparecemos…

-Tenemos estos aparatitos –Ginny le mostró la muñeca, donde tenía una especie de pulsera hecha de lo que parecía un metal negro-. Camufla la magia.

Luna parecía impresionada.

-¡Ojalá tuviéramos algo así nosotros! ¿Desde cuándo formas parte de la Resistencia?

-Desde nunca. Solo vengo de vez en cuando, les doy soplos o simplemente ayudo cuando puedo… Pero no, yo voy por mi cuenta. Sabes que siempre he odiado que me digan qué hacer.

-Ya lo sé, en el colegio eras terrible –se carcajeó-.

-Prueba a tener seis hermanos mayores. Si me hubiera dado por ser apocada me habrían comido viva.

-Ey, al menos a Harry le gusta tu espíritu guerrero.

La sonrisa de Ginny se volvió triste.

-¿Has sabido algo de él? –preguntó suavemente-.

-No. Es decir, a veces escucho rumores…

-Ya –dijo Ginny-. Yo también.

No dijeron nada más durante un buen rato. Su vista se perdió en algún punto al final del bunker, y suspiró.

-.-.-.-

 **HARRY**

Después de años sin detenerse en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, la tranquilidad que envolvía Castledown parecía más una maldición que una bendición; o al menos así lo sintió Harry los primeros días que pasaron allí. Le costó acostumbrarse al ritmo pausado de sus habitantes y a la facilidad con que la profesora McGonagall cumplía los aspectos más simples de su rutina diaria, alternando el trabajo duro con hechizos para aligerar las tareas; todo ello bajo la mirada de sus vecinos muggles, quienes no tenían ni idea de que era una bruja.

No había muchos jóvenes en el pueblo -prácticamente la totalidad del vecindario se componía de personas de más cincuenta años- pero todo el mundo era amable y en ningún momento les hicieron sentir poco bienvenidos. Fleur y Hermione iban cada dos por tres a tomar café al Bed and Breakfast, Ron salía a correr todas las mañanas sin compañía (cosa que habría sido imposible días atrás) y Harry, quien nunca había aprendido a montar en bici, practicaba todos los días de ocho a nueve. Las vistas que había fuera de lo que era el pueblo en sí eran increíbles: las interminables praderas verdes que llegaban hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, con el Mar del Norte de fondo, sus aguas azules compitiendo con el azul del cielo… Realmente era fácil inspirarse en un lugar así y animarse a recorrer una distancia mayor cada día.

Otra parte de la rutina de Harry empezaba a las nueve, cuando los ancianos subían la ladera y lo arrastraban con ellos a jugar a criquet. Si bien no podía compararlo con jugar al Quidditch con sus amigos –aquí había mucha menos coordinación y un tiempo de lanzamiento de minutos en vez de segundos… porque no veas lo que se lo pensaban para lanzar, eso si no se lastimaban la espalda en el intento- la excitación de competir era la misma, así como la idea de formar parte de un equipo. Además, por muy bueno que Harry fuera en Quidditch, al criquet apestaba, lo que ayudaba a nivelar un poco el terreno.

Había mucha más gente en Castletown a la que Harry le había tomado cariño, como la dueña de la peluquería a la que Hermione lo había arrastrado el primer día y que había sido tan amable con él cuando se había quedado en blanco al preguntarle cómo quería el corte (Harry nunca había estado tan contento con su pelo, ¡y es que por fin había dejado de parecer un nido de pájaros!) o el hombre de la panadería que en cuanto había sabido que era amigo de Luna le había regalado su mejor bizcocho. El señor Johnson le contaba historias sobre Luna cada vez que lo visitaba, comenzando por la primera vez que había entrado en la tienda acompañada de su padre, portando unas gafas que le ocupaban casi toda la cara y diciendo que quería galletas de _aymak_ , fuera eso lo que fuera. Era obvio que le tenía mucho cariño.

En Castletown anochecía temprano así que por las tardes normalmente los cuatro se quedaban en la casa. Harry había cogido prestada la tele que McGonagall tenía guardada en el sótano y se la había llevado a su habitación para que pudieran ver una película todas las noches. El club de la lucha. Nunca me han besado. Billy Elliot. Notting Hill. Ni Fleur ni Ron, criados entre magos (por mucho que Arthur hubiera sido un fanático de lo muggle) entendían la mitad de lo que sucedía y Harry, quien no había utilizado un ordenador en la vida y que solo había visto uno de pasada la vez que Dudley se había dejado la puerta de su habitación abierta, tuvo que preguntarle más de una vez a Hermione lo que el protagonista estaba haciendo o a qué se dedicaba exactamente la chica que trabajaba en una oficina y que siempre parecía estar mirando gráficos y números ( _¡es una corredora de bolsa, Harry! ¡No puedes no saber lo que es eso, ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?)._

Harry recordaba muy poco de su paso por la escuela muggle, a decir verdad. Su tía se había salido con la suya y les había hecho creer a todos que era algún tipo de chico conflictivo busca problemas que había tenido que mudarse con ellos porque sus padres ya no sabían qué hacer con él, por lo que tanto los otros niños como los profesores habían tratado con él lo menos posible para no provocar el prometido estallido de violencia. Como en casa no podía estudiar porque Dudley le quitaba los libros (una vez se los había metido en la lavadora, provocando que la tía Petunia culpara a Harry y lo castigara durante un mes, y que Harry tuviera que ir a clase con los libros destrozados y casi ilegibles –aumentando el mito de que era problemático-), Harry había sido capaz de estudiar y hacer los deberes únicamente durante la hora del recreo, por lo que sus notas habían sido patéticas en el mejor de los casos-.

Harry suspiró y miró a amigos reír y hablar entre ellos mientras la película seguía en marcha, y cuando Ron giró la cabeza hacia él y lo golpeó en el hombro para que prestara atención no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Harry Potter, el niño problemático de Privet Drive, o Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió. Tanto daba ser considerado uno u otro, decidió en ese momento, mientras sus amigos siguieran con él. Aquí mismo tenía todo lo que quería.

 _Excepto Ginny_ , le susurró una voz.

Su sonrisa se hizo un poco más triste pero igualmente levantó los brazos y agarró a cada uno del cuello para acercarlos para un abrazo. Hermione gritó cuando se golpeó la barbilla contra el codo de Ron pero un momento después se puso a reír, y Ron placó a Harry y ambos empezaron a luchar en broma mientras Hermione reía cada vez más fuerte y Fleur los observaba con una expresión divertida.

Sí, así era como quería pasar los siguientes años de su vida. Todos juntos. Todos felices. Porque aunque nadie podía reemplazar la ausencia de Ginny tampoco nadie podría reemplazar a Hermione y Ron. Ellos eran su familia.

-.-.-.-

La profesora McGonagall aporreó la puerta a primera hora del día siguiente, sacándolos del letargo del sueño poco amablemente. Todos se habían quedado dormidos viendo una película sobre un perro que hablaba el lenguaje humano y que se perdía en una gran ciudad, haciendo amistad con toda clase de animales hasta que su dueño lo encontraba –y de paso adoptaba a la pequeña caniche que acompañaba al héroe perruno, y a su amigo la cacatúa-.

-¡Levantaos! ¡Os espera una sorpresa fuera! –McGonagall abrió la puerta de par en par, encontrándoselos hechos un lío de brazos y piernas, con Ron al final de la cama, Fleur y Hermione ocupando casi toda ella y Harry a punto de caerse por el borde-. Chicos, no voy a venir a buscaros una segunda vez. Arriba.

Fleur gruñó y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, Hermione pateó a Harry queriendo desperezarse para quitarse el sueño, y Harry cayó al suelo con un gruñido. Escuchó la risa sofocada de Ron; el muy bastardo ni siquiera levantó la cabeza de la cama.

Al final fue Hermione quien los organizó a todos. Uno a uno fueron saliendo y encaminándose a la ducha. La primera en estar lista fue Fleur, quien salió del baño ya vestida y le hizo un gesto a Hermione para que fuera la siguiente. Ron se quedó roncando donde estaba al final de la cama y Harry decidió que no iba a permitirle despertarse de repente y quitarle su turno en la ducha aunque tuviera que patearlo.

El grito de Fleur le distrajo, sin embargo.

Harry salió de la cama en un segundo, pensando _"Mortífagos"._ Ron se arrastró como una anguila a por su varita, de pronto bien despierto y alerta, así que cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse intempestivamente ambos estaban listos para dar pelea.

La lucha abandonó sus cuerpos de repente cuando distinguieron la figura que los observaba desde el umbral de la puerta con una mano en el pecho y otra en la boca.

Ron susurró:

-Gin…

Harry se lanzó hacia adelante sin medir la fuerza con que se propulsó contra la chica pelirroja, quien pareció reaccionar al mismo tiempo que él y también se echó hacia adelante, y sus pechos colisionaron con tanta fuerza que fueron lanzados un poco hacia atrás. Harry levantó los brazos e impidió el retroceso de Ginny, y lo próximo que supo fue que estaban besándose.

-.-.-.-

Los gritos de Harry y Ron ("¡Ginny, Ginny, Ginny!") debieron alertar a Hermione porque de pronto ella también estaba allí, formando parte del abrazo grupal y mojando sus ropas.

(Fleur apareció en algún momento portando una bata para ella… y menos mal que a nadie le dio por apartarse del abrazo y mirar antes de eso).

Un minuto después Luna también apareció y se unió a ellos, y a Harry le dio la impresión de que nunca podría soltar a sus amigos después de ser bombardeado con una emoción de tal magnitud no una sino dos veces. Todo su pecho se sentía cálido, su garganta y sus mejillas se sentían cálidas, y se vio envuelto en tal explosión de alegría, alivio y amor que temió que su mandíbula se partiría en dos de tanto sonreír.

-.-.-.-

Todos estaban en el salón, todo el mundo hablando y contándose lo que habían estado haciendo durante su separación, pero Harry no escuchaba nada. Lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en la calidez de Ginny a su lado en el sofá, en el olor de su pelo, en la suavidad de su piel… Ginny estaba medio tumbada a su lado con los zapatos quitados, las piernas dobladas y la cabeza apoyada en el hueco del cuello de Harry. Él tenía un brazo alrededor de ella y con el otro jugaba con los dedos de Ginny. La miró y vio que también ella estaba mirándolo, sus ojos fijos en su cara como si no quisiera perderse detalle. Se sonrieron mutuamente.

Las voces siguieron hablando a su alrededor pero ninguno prestó atención. Ginny estaba a su lado en carne y hueso, y era _real_ (real, no una de sus alucinaciones ebrias, ni otro de sus sueños). Ginny estaba aquí, por fin, a su lado, y Harry no podía ser más feliz.

-.-.-.-

Ginny gritó oooooh y awwww cuando conoció a Rose y a Victoire. Se negó a soltar a Rose durante dos horas seguidas, y a Harry también, así que los tres terminaron sentados de forma incómoda en una sola silla mientras mordisqueaban un sándwich en la cocina, con Ginny encima de Harry y Rose encima de Ginny.

-¡Es adorable! Tengo que ser su madrina. ¿Quién es su madrina? ¿Fleur? ¿La profesora McGonagall? Profesora McGonagall, voy a luchar con usted con esa escoba si me desafía.

McGonagall, quien estaba limpiando el piso con la mencionada escoba, sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida.

-Los padrinos somos Harry y yo –masculló Ron-.

-Ah, pues no. A partir de ahora lo somos Harry y yo, Ronnie Ronnie. No te preocupes, te concederemos visitas de vez en cuando.

-¡De eso nada!

Hermione se rio por detrás de su sándwich y se negó a ser arrastrada en la discusión cuando los hermanos le exigieron que escogiera a su favorito.

-Hermione siempre me ha preferido a mí –declaró Ginny. Apoyó la espalda contra el pecho de Harry al mismo tiempo que acomodaba una mano en su pierna, y sonrió cuando el chico graznó-. ¿A qué sí, Harry?

Él abrió la boca y la cerró, sus mejillas rojas, y simplemente se la quedó mirando embelesado.

-¡Harry no puede opinar! –gritó Ron, desesperado al ver que estaba al borde de perder la discusión por culpa de los pensamientos libidinosos de su amigo (¡en los que no quería pensar! ¡Como, nunca!)-.

-Me da igual lo que digáis. Voy a ser su favorita.

-.-.-.-

Al final resultó que el único favorito de Rose era Harry.

Aunque todo el mundo la cogía en brazos y jugaba con ella, y aunque Victoire estaba enamorada del color rojo del pelo de Ginny (que por lo visto no era igual que el de Ron, porque a él lo ignoraba), Rose gateaba hacia Harry en cuanto tenía oportunidad.

Harry no estaba por encima de refregárselo a los demás a la menor oportunidad, sobre todo por las expresiones de fastidio que ponían sus amigos cuando lo escuchaban alardear.

-Amigo, yo dejaría de sacar tanto pecho. ¿Has visto la forma en que las chicas te miran cuando le haces caras graciosas a Rose? Dentro de nada vas a tener a mi hermana dejando caer pistas sobre que quiere una niña. Y si se parece a mi madre, dentro de diez años vas a estar con siete críos en el regazo y preguntándote cómo has terminado así.

Harry sonrió aun más. La verdad, no podía esperar.

-.-.-.-

 **HERMIONE**

 _Aproximadamente seis meses después;_

 _12 de Enero de 2002…_

El comentario fue hecho de pasada después de que Harry relatara su encuentro con varios Mortífagos el día que Rose nació. Ginny apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Harry y dijo:

-Esos hombres ya no serán un problema. ¿Qué han pasado, seis meses desde que llegué aquí? Sé que Kingsley comentó que quería simplificar el calendario de juicios para no tener que esperar meses entre que se inicia el proceso y se celebra el juicio… después de todo el objetivo es poder enviarlos a Azkaban cuanto antes. El otro día me envió un mensaje diciendo que han capturado a muchos de ellos y, a los que no, los tienen fichados y los encontrarán tarde o temprano. Si es así, quizás los juicios ya han empezado y todo.

Hermione, sentada a dos sillas de distancia, se quedó sin respiración durante un momento.

Al día siguiente empezó a hacer las maletas.

-¿Te vas? –preguntó Ginny, perpleja-.

Hermione se quedó con las manos paralizadas en el proceso de guardar el último par de pantalones en el interior.

-Sí, y-yo… tengo que irme.

-¿Pero adónde vas? Dijimos de ir a la ciudad mañana… y, no sé, pensé que podríamos pasar más tiempo juntas, como antes…

-Tengo que asistir a los juicios.

-¿Los juicios? ¿Qué juicios?

-Los juicios contra los Mortífagos, Ginny –explicó Luna, apareciendo por detrás de ella en la puerta-. Obviamente.

-¿Obviamente? Mira, ya sé que estás preocupada… pero estoy segura de que tienen testigos de sobra para enviar hasta el último de esos bastardos al infierno.

Hermione apretó los labios, palpablemente descontenta.

-Tengo que irme, Ginny –cogió la maleta y se encaminó hacia la puerta-.

Ginny levantó ambas manos a cada lado de su cuerpo para cortarle el paso.

-Dime por qué es tan importante para ti ir. Hemos estado tres años sin vernos, Hermione. ¿Tan extraño te resulta que quiera que pasemos tiempo juntas? Harry no es el único al que he extrañado, ¿sabes?

Hermione suspiró.

-Lo sé. Y yo también te he extrañado. Pero solo serán unos días, Ginny.

-Pues explícamelo. Por favor. ¿Crees que es algo que debemos hacer todos para pasar página? Porque sabes que la prensa se le tirará encima a Harry si se aparece en los juicios, y estoy casi segura de que te pasará lo mismo.

-Mira, no se trata de eso…

Hermione sabía que tenía que contarle la verdad. Tendría que habérselo contado antes, no solo a ella sino a Harry y Ron también. Había tenido oportunidades de sobra pero algo la había detenido cada vez. A veces le parecía que Ron seguía sintiendo algo por ella; eso añadido a lo mucho que detestaba a Malfoy hacía difícil cualquier tipo de confidencia. Y Harry… Harry no la juzgaría pero tampoco la entendería (él, que estaba loco por Ginny, su amiga, su aliada, no podría entender la locura de sentir dos instintos opuestos, el de correr de y hacia una misma persona-. ¿Y Ginny? Su reacción era la que menos podía prever, por eso mismo estaba tan nerviosa.

Ginny la escuchó con los ojos abiertos de par en par durante todo el relato: desde el principio _("es decir, no es que estuviéramos saliendo_ saliendo _; de los dos, no creo que fuera la única que la mitad de las veces quería lanzarlo de cabeza al lago, es solo que la otra mitad de las veces… ¿por qué me miras con esa cara? Mira, ya sé que es difícil de creer…),_ pasando por el medio _("y entonces apareció y atacó a Greyback para que pudiera escapar…"_ ) y llegando al final _("la verdad, no me habría extrañado que todo hubiera sido producto de mi imaginación. Es decir, ¿acaso Malfoy viajaría al pasado para arreglar las cosas…? Pero entonces me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada de Rose así que… Ah, sí, esa parte no te la había contado. ¡Lo siento! ¿Ginny? ¡Ginny! Luna, creo que necesita reanimación…)._

-Por eso necesito ir a Londres y verlo en persona. No sé lo que va a suceder, ni qué sucederá en el juicio, o si podrá… Pero tengo que verlo, por si es la última vez que voy a poder hacerlo… -terminó-.

Ginny seguía con la boca abierta.

-Draco Malfoy –musitó-.

-¿Sí?

-Has tenido sexo con Draco Malfoy.

-Errr…

-Draco Malfoy es el padre de Rose.

-Um.

-Has tenido sexo con Draco Malfoy.

-…Eso ya lo has dicho.

-¡Has tenido sexo con Draco Malfoy!

-Creo que Ginny ha perdido la cabeza –le susurró a Luna, alarmada-.

-Hermione Granger ha tenido sexo con Draco Malfoy –Ginny salió de la habitación murmurando-. Hermione Granger ha tenido sexo con Draco Malfoy.

-¡Ey, que va a escucharte toda la casa!

-Hermione Granger ha tenido…

-.-.-.-

Antes de que Hermione se fuera Ginny le dijo cómo contactar con varios miembros de la Resistencia, "solo por si acaso", y no mencionó para nada la conversación que habían tenido a pesar de que algo en su mirada le dijo que hablarían sin falta sobre ello en cuanto regresara. Se despidieron con un abrazo, y luego hizo lo mismo con Luna, Fleur y los chicos. La profesora McGonagall estaba tomando el té en la cocina cuando pasó por delante. Ella no le hizo preguntas, simplemente le dijo que se cuidara y que deseaba que volviera cuando hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

Hermione sacó la varita y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se atrevió a canalizar su poder para Aparecerse.

-.-.-.-

Cuando Hermione llegó a Londres le costó reconocer la ciudad. Ésta parecía haber atravesado una batalla feroz, como si meses después de la muerte de Voldemort las cosas todavía no estuvieran bajo control. Al menos, nadie parecía haber empezado a hacer planes para reconstruirla. Los juicios ni siquiera iban a llevarse a cabo en el Ministerio. Hermione no tenía ni idea de la magnitud de los daños que el edificio había sufrido: al estar las oficinas bajo el nivel del suelo no era algo que pudiera verse desde el exterior, pero intuía que eran cuantiosos.

Llegó al lugar donde iban a celebrarse los juicios justo a tiempo para ver a los acusados llegar. Hermione se sentó en el extremo más cercano a la puerta, en la parte de atrás. El lugar estaba a atiborrar de interesados que querían ver el desenlace de todas estas personas que los habían aterrorizado durante años. Los juicios, se dio cuenta Hermione conforme progresaba el primero, tenían ciertos toques muggles. El Wizengamot llevaba más de tres años siguiendo las órdenes de Voldemort, ya fuera por amenaza o por convicción, así que por el momento había sido disuelto y habían sido reemplazados por magos y brujas que no hubieran tenido ningún tipo de conexión ni con los Mortífagos ni con los Rebeldes y que no hubieran sido agraviados personalmente. Pese a la neutralidad que pudiera haberse querido alcanzar con esta medida, Hermione no creía que ni un solo Mortífago fuera a salvarse. Si estos juicios se hubieran llevado a cabo antes de que Voldemort subiera al poder –antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts, cuando había magos que todavía pensaban que el retorno de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado era una mentira propagada por Harry y el director Dumbledore- puede que muchos de ellos se hubieran salvado pero, por mucho que uno no hubiera sufrido daños personalmente, la neutralidad era prácticamente imposible cuando veías a tus vecinos, a tus semejantes, a la gente con la que habías crecido, ser perseguida y asesinada en las calles.

Uno a uno, los Mortífagos fueron pasando. Casi todos venían de familias conocidas –Yaxley, Crabbe, Rosier, Dolohov, Rookwood-: sobrinos y sobrinas, primos y primas, familias enteras; mientras que otros se habían unido a sus rangos después de la ascensión de Voldemort. A muchos Hermione los conocía personalmente. Amycus Carrow. Vivian Yaxley. Antonin Dolohov. Viéndolos ahora casi podía fingir que nada de lo que estaba sucediendo hoy tenía algo que ver con ella. Como si los años de huida no hubieran existido. Podía sentarse aquí atrás, con el rostro oculto y ataviada con ropa gruesa que ocultaba su figura, y hacer como si fuera una de las personas que habían venido aquí por simple curiosidad.

Pero entonces la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Bellatrix Lestrange fue arrastrada al interior. Un rumor cayó entre los asistentes. Incluso entre aquellos que no habían tratado con ella personalmente Bellatrix era sobradamente conocida. Hermione sintió una opresión en el pecho al verla luchar con los tres magos que sostenían sus cadenas, su rostro arrugado en una mueca llena de ira y sus labios pronunciando insultos y amenazas a todo quien estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para escucharla. Incluso desde la distancia a la que Hermione estaba distinguió sus palabras y algo dentro de ella no pudo evitar titubear con miedo.

El juicio de Bellatrix fue todo menos tranquilo. Las voces de la presidenta de cámara, que hacía las veces que jueza, y de los abogados apenas se distinguía entre la retahíla de insultos propagados por la acusada. Al final, cuando la presidenta proclamó su pena –cadena perpetua en Azkaban- Bellatrix perdió los papeles y empezó a reírse maníacamente diciendo que Su Señor volvería de nuevo y les haría pagar a todos. Cuando la sacaron de la sala su voz se escuchó aun cuando se la llevaban, prometiendo que su venganza llegaría pronto y que despellejaría a quienes habían osado organizar o ser testigos de toda esta pantomima.

Hermione abrazó más fuerte a Rose y escondió la cara en su pelo, deseando que su voz se perdiera en la distancia y que nunca tuviera que volver a escucharla. Su sola presencia la hacía revivir pesadillas que nunca había logrado superar del todo.

Por último, una mujer de metro sesenta de altura y con el pelo negro hasta los hombros fue conducida al frente. Esta mujer iba callada, lo que suponía un gran contraste con Bellatrix, pero sus pasos no eran nada cohibidos y su mentón estaba en alto. Giró todo su cuerpo hacia los espectadores antes de sentarse donde su abogada le decía y los miró a todos con ojos ardientes, retándolos a que dijeran algo contra ella. Los que estaban sentados en el banquillo de los testigos, incluso los que no estaban allí para hablar contra ella, se encogieron en su sitio. Hermione la había reconocido nada más verla entrar, pues su conducta le recordaba enormemente a los días de Hogwarts. Era Pansy Parkinson.

Su abogada era probablemente la mejor de los que habían subido al estrado a defender a su cliente, pero ni siquiera ella consiguió salvarla de una sentencia a prisión. Fue condenada a veinte años, bastantes menos que sus compañeros, al defender que su trabajo había consistido principalmente en tareas relacionadas con la aplicación de leyes y que no había participado directamente en ningún negocio turbio (¿quién iba a probar lo contrario, cuando su puesto en el Ministerio había estado tan restringido que solo unas pocas personas habían tenido acceso a las instalaciones donde trabajaba?).

Llevaban aquí varias horas pero aun así Hermione se sorprendió cuando la presidenta de la cámara anunció que iban a detenerse por ese día y que los juicios se reanudarían al día siguiente. Había Mortífagos y colaboradores de sobra a los que sentenciar. El problema real vendría cuando los juicios de los segundos comenzasen y tuviera que medirse la implicación real de cada uno y su voluntad a la hora de ejecutar las órdenes.

Un mago pasó por los banquillos repartiendo un pergamino cuyo contenido parecía consistir en una serie de nombres. Hermione, que estaba a punto de levantarse, se quedó esperando a que llegara su turno. Al estar tan atrás, fue de las últimas. Cuando desplegó el pergamino vio que efectivamente era una lista.

-Si quiere participar como testigo de la acusación o de la defensa deberá rellenar este formulario –le entregó otro pergamino- y entregarlo en la oficina temporal que se ha creado a la salida de esta sala, caminando al final del pasillo y a la izquierda. Todos los testigos deben firmar el consentimiento para que los investigadores puedan utilizar Veritaserum para identificar la veracidad de la declaración. Por ley, los investigadores solo podrán hacer preguntas relacionadas directamente con lo que se desea atestiguar. Si desea ser testigo de la acusación el fiscal recibirá la transcripción de su testimonio y la contactará para comunicarse personalmente. Dado que se está trabajando las veinticuatro horas del día para poder atender a los cientos de personas que acuden cada día con ese propósito, recibirá una cita más pronto o más tarde según el orden de los juicios. Si desea ser testigo de la defensa, se le darán las señas del abogado de oficio o del abogado particular que el acusado haya contratado.

Hermione se quedó mirando ambos pergaminos, sin saber qué decir.

-¿Aquí están listados todos los Mortífagos que han sido atrapados? ¿Hasta el último de ellos? ¿Qué hay de aquellos cuyo juicio ya se ha celebrado?

El mago señaló el nombre de Vivian Yaxley, una de las que habían sido sentenciadas ese día.

-El nombre se tacha automáticamente. Por supuesto, si ya se ha celebrado el juicio ya no se puede presentar un testimonio a favor o en contra. Podría hacerse, claro, pero el procedimiento sería larguísimo, sobre todo cuando hay tantos otros esperando a ser sentenciados. Tendría que hablar directamente con el fiscal para convencerlo de repetir el juicio, pero tendría que proporcionar algo realmente gordo para que se lo plantease siquiera.

-¿Si… Si el nombre no está aquí qué significa?

El mago ladeó la cabeza.

-Probablemente que no ha sido atrapado. O que está muerto. Le puedo referir las señas de la oficina de defunciones…

Hermione empezó a sudar.

-No. No. Yo… tengo que irme.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera decir algo más, Hermione escapó.

-.-.-.-

Hermione lo comprobó cinco veces. Leyó la lista de arriba abajo una y otra vez por si se había colado en orden incorrecto a pesar de que los demás nombres estaban listados alfabéticamente. Pero por mucho que lo buscó, no había ni un solo Malfoy en la lista.

-.-.-.-

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt. Aberforth Dumbledore. Martin Heyworth._ _Tina Mayers. Sonya Vixen._

Hermione leyó los nombres que Ginny le había escrito en un trozo de papel. Debajo de cada nombre había o bien una dirección o la oficina donde esa persona estaría trabajando. Casi todos tenían una oficina en el edificio donde Hermione estaba ahora. Se fijó en un nombre:

 _Sonya Vixen. Oficina de defunciones. Primera planta._

Parecía una broma pesada.

Hermione tomó aire y subió las escaleras. Una vez en la primera planta, se detuvo. Sintió como si hubiera recorrido una milla en vez de subir diez escalones. Se apoyó contra la pared, con la frente pegada a ésta, y cerró los ojos durante un minuto. Rose se removió contra su pecho, incómoda al sentirse encapsulada en un espacio reducido, pero no lloró. Hermione lo hizo por las dos. Estaba aterrada de entrar a esa oficina y escuchar lo que tenían que decirle. ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que Malfoy hubiera escapado? Bellatrix Lestrange no lo había conseguido. Ni Yaxley. Ni Dolohov. Ni Parkinson. Ni ninguno de los cientos de Mortífagos citados para los próximos días. Ni ninguno de los que ya estaban en Azkaban. ¿Y Malfoy supuestamente había podido escapar junto a toda su familia?

 _Draco._

Sí. Siempre había sido Draco, en algún lugar de su mente. El chico que la había vuelto loca en el colegio, para bien o para mal. El estudiante de matrícula. El chico que podía parecer inaccesible pero que de alguna manera había conseguido encandilar a sus compañeros de Casa y hacer que lo respetaran. Alguien que se había equivocado pero que, un día, al final del camino, había dado todo de sí para dar marcha atrás. Cuando le hablara a Rose de él, algún día en el futuro, no sería "Malfoy", sería Draco.

Hermione se apartó de la pared. Aunque los últimos años le habían enseñado a esperar siempre lo peor no podía simplemente quedarse aquí sin hacer nada. Era Hermione Granger. Ella no sacaba conclusiones sin reunir evidencias, ni sin conseguir pruebas que respaldaran esas evidencias. Hermione miraba a la verdad a los ojos. Miraría a Sonya Vixen a los ojos y escucharía lo que tenía que decir. Se lo debía a sí misma.

-.-.-.-

-El señor Malfoy, la señora Malfoy y las tres señoritas Malfoy. Sí, aquí los tengo –Sonya Vixen se colocó las gafas para leer mejor. El archivador se cerró solo, llevándose con él los documentos descartados-. Mmm… Draco Malfoy, Alcíone Malfoy, Vega Malfoy, Meissa Malfoy e Hydra Malfoy… Vaya, todos murieron el mismo día.

Hermione sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Los ojos empezaron a escocerle.

-A ver… Se confirmó su muerte en su residencia familiar en Wiltshire el cuatro de Junio de este año… Eso fue al día siguiente de la muerte de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado –bajó la voz al decirlo-. Debieron ser de los primeros a los que se intentó arrestar. Mmm… Esto es curioso. Solo acudió una persona a arrestarlos. Decidirían oponer resistencia al tener superioridad numérica.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo suc…?

La señora Vixen levantó la mirada y se encontró a Hermione aturdida y con los ojos rojos. Le pasó un pañuelo.

-Una maldición explosiva que salió mal. No quedaron muchos restos –se quitó las gafas-. Lamento su pérdida.

No parecía sentirlo en absoluto. Eso la hizo llorar más. Draco Malfoy sería para siempre y para todos un Mortífago más. Alguien descartable a quien ni siquiera la muerte le concedía el perdón.

Lo peor de todo era que Hermione no tenía claro que se mereciera ese perdón. Pese a las razones que hubiera podido tener, era cierto que había obedecido las órdenes de Voldemort. Había dado su apoyo a un gobierno corrupto, ayudando a sumir a la sociedad en ruinas y provocando que muchos murieran.

Aun así, Hermione no pudo dejar de llorar.

-¿N-No puede decirme algo más? ¿Eso es todo lo que pone?

-Eso me temo.

-¿Quién fue el que…? ¿Quién lo mató?

La señora Vixen entornó los ojos.

-Esa información no puedo facilitársela, como comprenderá –la mujer hizo desaparecer los documentos con un movimiento de su varita, como si no confiara en Hermione para quedarse quieta y no intentar arrebatárselos a la fuerza-. Y por cierto, no creo haber escuchado su nombre. ¿Dice que se llama…?

-Emilia Smith –contestó Hermione a la defensiva-. ¿Puedo presentar una petición para leer ese documento o cualquier otro que contenga algún tipo de información sobre la familia?

-Me temo que no. Y ahora me gustaría que abandonara mi despacho. Que tenga un buen día.

-.-.-.-

Salió de allí entumecida y desorientada. Se sentó en la entrada del edificio, dejando espacio de sobra para que la gente entrara y saliera. Algunos la miraron pero Hermione no prestó atención a nadie. Su mirada estaba perdida, su mente en otro lado.

La muerte de Malfoy, de Draco, no debería doler tanto. Ya había renunciado a él, o eso es lo que se decía a sí misma todos los días. No debería sentir este desgarro por dentro, esta impotencia. Los dos eran –habían sido- dañinos para el otro. Como el escorpión que pica a la rana. Se habrían destruido mutuamente.

Pero, oh, ¿por qué entonces dolía tanto?

 **Notas finales:**

Errr… Dije que este sería el último capítulo pero he decidido partirlo en dos para que no sea tan largo. Espero que al menos os haya gustado y que no haya sido muy confuso ¿?

Voy a añadir algunas aclaraciones aquí al final ahora que se ha acabado el capítulo y ya no tengo miedo de spoilear a nadie:

-Lo que he dicho antes: puede parecer que de repente en este capítulo todo el mundo está vivo, pero recordemos que casi todo el fic transcurre muchos años en el futuro. Sabemos que en esa otra línea temporal Kingsley y Aberforth murieron, de otro modo Ron nunca habría llegado a ser líder de la Resistencia. De Minerva y Luna (y sus familias) no sabemos nada: pudieron morir en algún momento entre 2001 y 2015 o podemos pensar que vivieron felizmente sin involucrarse mucho políticamente. Sabemos que Ginny está viva, y Harry –pese a lo que se pudo pensar en algún punto de la historia-, pero no así Fleur y Victoire, quienes murieron en una redada en 2001.

-En el capítulo 9 se menciona que Fleur y Victoire murieron varias semanas después de que Rose naciera (que fue cuando Draco se llevó a Rose/Lyra para salvarla). En esta línea temporal, como vemos, Voldemort muere antes siquiera de que Rose nazca así que ya no hay nadie para ordenar esa redada en particular y tampoco muchas anteriores a esa… Y por eso todos siguen juntos (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fleur…).

-También en el capítulo 9, en que Ginny aparece por primera vez, ésta le cuenta a Hermione que le pasaba información a la Resistencia hasta que se cansó de que lo único que hacían fuera hacer saltar cosas por los aires. En ese mismo capítulo se menciona que, como líder de la Resistencia, Ron se volvió mucho más vengativo y por lo tanto proclive a usar métodos violentos como poner bombas. Podemos asumir que Ginny trabajaba ocasionalmente con Aberforth y Kingsley pero que se desligó de la Resistencia tiempo después de que su hermano tomara el mando, ergo, en 2001 Ginny tenía vínculos con los Rebeldes todavía.

-Meissa ha sido una de mis favoritas desde el inicio del fic a pesar de que tenía planeado desde el minuto 1 que en algún momento iba a revelarse quién era el padre de Crux así como todo lo que vimos en el capítulo 11, y sabía que a la gente no le iba a hacer gracia que le "estropeara" el personaje.

-Y sí, la escena de la violación, con la propia víctima propiciando que se diera lugar, ha sido lo más grotesco que he escrito en mi vida y tengo claro que si releo el fic me saltaré esa parte directamente porque me dolió hasta escribirla. Disculpas a todos los que se sintieron perturbados por esa escena en particular, y desde aquí condeno cualquier tipo de abuso físico o psicológico.

-En cuanto al final de este capítulo, ¡obviamente Draco está vivo!

Nos vemos en el siguiente. Muchos abrazos.

Keru ^^


End file.
